


Deep Conflicts

by Kateis_Cakeis



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassination, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internalized Homophobia, Multi, References to Depression, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 64,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateis_Cakeis/pseuds/Kateis_Cakeis
Summary: Evie and Henry knew of their departure, telling Jacob was going to be hard. Leaving him alone, would be so much worse. Hence the idea of requesting an Assassin, was one of much worth. An extra pair of eyes to watch over London, a possible friend to Jacob. Where would this take them? Well, anywhere because the rest of their lives were right in front of them. They could only start with communication.





	1. Early Days

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind, anything with that is underlined with italics, is a direct note from me to you. :)

**18 th of December 1** **8** **68**

“The Blighter numbers have been dwindling a lot lately, have you had something to do with that, Jacob?” Evie wondered.

London. A place of peace and harmony. Full of happiness for all. _Ha, ok, fine._ Full of happiness for _most_. The poor Blighters haven’t caught a break since the day the Twins arrived, they were hardly going to let up now. After all, their reputation was on a constant line, it had to be immaculate.

Inside the beloved train hideout Jacob, Evie and Henry were having quite a lovely chat. Jacob was leaning against a wall with Evie and Henry by a doorway.

“No… Yes. It was more my Rooks. Am I in trouble?”

“No. The less Blighters we have, the better off London is.”

“And the Rooks, their numbers have only been increasing. I can’t walk down a street without seeing one,” Henry commented.

“The Rooks have only-”

Their conversation was abruptly discontinued by a woman swinging into the train from the roof. The three of them guided their attention to her.

She had glorious dark chestnut brown hair tied into a tight plat. Her face was close to an oval shape; her chin was smooth and rounded. Her lips thin, her nose petite and round-ish and her eyes were a deep bluebell like colour with her eyebrows perfectly sat above. Her face was young and full of excitement as she entered with a smile on her face.

Her outfit of choice consisted of a black-brown leather coat draped over her, which stopped just above her knee. It was very masculine looking; at the bottom, it had angular edges and in the middle, it had a small slit going a few inches up, the inside was lined with dark red highlights. A hood was sewn into the coat; the quality of the sewing was low but it did the job. The hood was also of a black-brown colour and had a pattern of white roses stitched into the front of it, her plat was tucked into it. She wore dark brown boots that stretched up her leg to her knee, the boots had a small heel and with that she was almost as tall as the twins. Her trousers were a very dark green and they were consequently tucked into her boots. Her gauntlet was very tight and close to her arm, it blended in with the coat as it too was the same colour and the hidden blade mechanism was completely silver. She had a black leather glove on her other hand. She wore a dark blue waistcoat with a white shirt underneath fully buttoned up. In the lower middle of the waistcoat she had a wide brown belt, with the buckle having a subtle Assassin insignia on it, just underneath where the belt sat the waistcoat ended.

Jacob didn't take too kindly to people jumping into the train, never mind them doing it like they owned the place. He acted as a guard dog, violent but could hold back.

“Who are you?!” he said with an aggressive tone, pushing himself away from the wall.

As the woman was about to speak Evie stepped forward as she realised the buckle. “You’re an Assassin?”

“Yes.” The woman looked almost confused to why she was greeted with so much hostility.

“I’m sorry. I should have mentioned an Assassin was coming to London,” Henry finally said, stepping forward as he did. “I asked a contact of mine to send his best Assassin to us.”

“He was surprised when he got the letter,” the woman interrupted. “I’m Adelia Larkin.”

“You must have had a long journey,” Henry said.

Evie and Jacob looked at each other, they were both puzzled but Evie suddenly had a moment of realisation to why Henry had requested an Assassin.

“Yes… Newcastle is hardly near.”

“Newcastle? Isn’t that close to Scotland?” Evie asked.

“It is.”

“Why do you know where Newcastle is?” Jacob questioned.

“Unlike you Jacob I do a lot of research, I read a lot of books. I was interested about where else the British Brotherhood was located, Newcastle was one of the places.”

“We are but a small group, many died a number of years ago.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It was a long time ago now.”

“Anyway… why did you request an Assassin to come here?” Jacob wondered.

Evie and Henry gave each other a look which Jacob picked up on immediately. “What? What is it?”

“Henry and I are going to relocate to India,” Evie said.

“And leave me here?”

“Yes, is that a problem brother dearest?”

“India?!”

“I know it’s far but we can write to each other…”

Jacob gave Evie a look of innocence before walking out of the room in a huff, he jumped off the train and ran off towards some buildings.

“Will he be ok?” Adelia asked.

“In time, yes.” Evie looked off to the side as she felt a wave a guilt wash over her.

“He has relied on you for many years, India couldn’t be further away,” Henry alleged.

“But I shouldn’t bend my life around his childish ways.”

“Why did you request an Assassin? In the letter, you mentioned Pearl Attaway as a reason but other than that, it was quite vague,” Adelia wondered.

“I know when we leave, he will be on his own. Neither of us want that,” Henry said.

“Ok, I can be a friend to him. However, it seems absurd to request me here solely because of that.”

“…He has made many mistakes in the past. Pearl Attaway being one of them. If he makes any, you will have to fix them,” Evie mentioned.

“Ah, I understand. What was his worst mistake?”

“He almost collapsed the British economy.”

“Oh, I see.”

“Miss Larkin, why don’t you find him? He might be already killing Blighters by now.”

“Does he normally do that to calm down?”

“Yes, he does.”

“It shouldn’t be too hard to find him. Follow the line of destruction?”

“Most certainly.”

Adelia nodded before jumping out of the train and making her way to the safety of the buildings. She spent a good twenty minutes looking around the area Jacob jumped out at but she couldn’t find any destruction, so she chose a direction and hoped signs of Jacob would make themselves known. Her walk looked quite tough, her hands were ready to knock out someone at all times. She had no hip sway, no putting one foot in front of the other, her walk wasn’t what was expected from a young woman, it wasn’t at all feminine however it wasn’t masculine either, it was somewhere in the middle. Although you could tell she tried to have a hip sway at times but quit on it as it seemed too unnatural to her.

As she kept walking along the streets of Lambeth she heard a couple of gunshots, she sprang into action as she ran towards the noise. The area where the gunshots were fired was a small lower class area which had been turned into a gang stronghold but no one could be seen, all that was there was two dead bodies both wearing red coats. She looked around the area to find any clues to who had been there but all she could find were the dead bodies. As she was exiting through an alleyway, Jacob jumped down from the roof.

“I shouldn’t have run off,” he admitted.

“You have a right to be upset.”

“I understand it’s her life but I rely on her, I haven’t had anyone else I can rely on.”

“I hope you can rely on me eventually, which is why I was requested here.”

“And fix my mistakes.”

“They didn’t want to leave you all alone.”

“That was nice of them.”

“Come on, we should go before the police get here,” Adelia suggested.

“Fancy a drink?” Jacob wondered.

“There isn’t much better than a good beer.”

“I think we’ll get on fine.” Jacob smiled before setting off with Adelia to the nearest pub. 

They were sat in a dingy pub, at the bar. Both with a good beer in their hands. Quietly, drinking. It took more than a few moments for a conversation to start.

“Your coat seems quite masculine,” Jacob stated.

“Yes. The coat was my mentor’s; he gave it to me one night when I was designing a new outfit for myself. I had learnt to sew around that time, hence I integrated the coat into my overall outfit by adding a hood.”

“Your walk isn’t what I expect from a lady either.”

“Out with it Sir Jacob, I can take what you want to say.”

“I only want to know more about you.” He smiled devilishly, taking another glug of his drink as Adelia shook her head.

“Fine. My walk isn’t what you would expect because I didn’t meet another woman until I was fifteen. You see, my mother and father were away for the entirety of my childhood. Men were always around me. I was taught everything by my mentor and, my brother. When my mother returned, she tried to teach me how to be a lady, but I couldn’t learn.”

“Too late to change.”

“Precisely. I wasn’t going to let someone I didn’t know change me.”

“Fair enough.”

“Anyway Sir Jacob, why don’t you tell me about your upbringing?” she said with an irritated tone.

“There isn’t much to tell. My mother died in childbirth, my grandmother looked after me and Evie until we were six and my father trained us from six onwards. He died earlier this year.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.”

“I don’t think about it often; it doesn’t matter to me.”

“Of course it matters, you lost both your parents.”

“Regardless, I turned out ok.”

“Did you? Would I be here if you were? You have plenty of insecurities, you have made more mistakes than most and you are naïve.”

“Pfft, naïve?”

“I got briefed on Pearl Attaway, I’m sure there are more that have betrayed your trust.”

Jacob looked away, in an attempt to prevent digging up old memories. “No.”

“You have lied to me, Sir Jacob.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“You have to face up to your demons one day, you haven’t let go of what happened.”

He looked into the bottom of his pint, swirling it around for a distraction. “It made me question myself.”

“The worst demons are the ones you can’t explain.”

“You sound like you have had experience.”

“Enough to get me thrown into an Asylum.”

He slowly looked up to Adelia and wondered what she was hiding. He analysed her body language, he sensed she wasn’t who you would expect her to be. No, she was something quite different indeed.

“What would get you thrown into an Asylum?”

“I don’t know if I can trust you yet.”

“What happened to facing demons?”

“I don’t trust you yet.”

“You make me curious. How about we make a deal?”

“What kind of deal?”

“I don’t tell if you don’t.”

“Deal.” They shook and it and gave each other a brief smile but Adelia didn’t seem so sure. “One day we’ll share. For now, I really must be going.”

“Go where?”

“Goodbye.”

“Miss Larkin-”

She ran out of the pub with haste before disappearing into the night. Jacob turned back to his pint, took yet another mouthful and headed off, towards the train.

* * *

**8 th of February 1** **8** **69**

* * *

Jacob visited the house where the Assassins he was training were located. All except for one. Adelia had ended up in that house after arriving in London, she tried to refuse and instead thought it was best to live on her own, out of the way of the trainees but Jacob insisted she was in a location where he could get to her easily.

The house itself consisted of two floors. On the ground level, there was one bedroom, a living room and a kitchen. On the first floor, there were four bedrooms and on the second there were three bedrooms. At that point in time they had eight initiates, a number that would grow in the years to come.

Jacob was there for Adelia so he started his journey to the top floor where her room was. It was like a little community, you would imagine everyone would be friendly but one of the residents had complained that Adelia wasn’t being her joyful self, instead she had been closed off and hadn’t talked to anyone in days. Jacob took this as being more than unusual and decided talking to her would allow him to find out what was going on.

Shortly after he arrived just outside her door, he knocked lightly and waited for a response but he heard nothing. Worried, he pressed his ear up against the door. It was unlikely she was still asleep as it was nearing two o’clock in the afternoon and Adelia was normally out and about by that time in the day. For a second, he heard nothing but as he was about to move his ear away, he heard a cry of pain. Almost immediately, Jacob grabbed the door knob and swung the door open.

What he was met with was nothing like what he was expecting. Adelia was in the middle of her room, in her usual clothes but she was on her knees. She raised up her fist. Jacob was puzzled at first but as he observed from the doorway, he witnessed Adelia strike her head. As she went to strike again, Jacob darted over and grabbed her wrist, her hand was only a millimetre away from hitting her head.

He stared at her fist and had an expression of almost panic. He tore his eyes away and guided them to her face which was covered in tears. She looked up at him in shock. For a brief moment, the two of them just stared at each other. Jacob was worried and panicked while Adelia was confused and scared. With her eyes, she pleaded with him to let go, which he did. He watched as she took control of her arm again, releasing the fist.

Jacob crouched down to her level. “Why? …Why?”

“I- I- I was upset… I have never done this before; I don’t understand what happened.”

“Upset about what?”

“I let a bloody Blighter get away! Because of that he killed a Rook and before I caught up to him he killed a civilian for getting in his way! That is my fault!” Another group of tears joined her already watered face.

Jacob raised up his hands, he was shocked at the level of anger that Adelia was experiencing but he could understand it. He knew that exact feeling, the feeling of frustration when a Blighter runs from your grasp. What Adelia was undergoing was that same frustration but it had been exaggerated by a large amount.

“Adelia… That isn’t your fault. He was the one that killed two people, you still got the bastard.”

“But-”

“No. We all make mistakes; may I remind you that I almost collapsed the British economy.” A smile came to her face and Jacob smirked afterwards. “See? My mistakes are a lot worse than one Blighter killing two people.”

Jacob stood up and offered his hand to Adelia to which she accepted and he pulled her up from the ground.

“Sir Jacob Frye… Who knew you could be so caring?”

“I have my moments.”

“I’m surprised you’re not carting me off to an Asylum.”

“I would never let that happen, you are not insane. No friend of mine will ever end up in a place like that.”  

“I didn’t expect you to be kind.”

“What can say, I’m a wonderful person,” he said, spreading out his arms.

She laughed gently before a headache from the hitting of her head came on, she rubbed where it hurt with the hand that dealt the damage and then the laughs stopped. 

“How long has this really been going on?”

“Truly, this is the first time. I just lost control.”

“Then we can’t let you lose control, I don’t want to see you hurt yourself again.”

“I won’t.”

“Then promise me.”

“I don’t believe I deserve that promise. I-” She cut herself off, avoided saying anything that could raise suspicions.

Jacob noticed her lack of sentence, he spoke up to relieve tension. “You deserve it for putting up with me.”

“You are not nearly as bad as your sister says you are.”

“Putting it lightly?”

“Just a little.”

“Well, I think it’s time to head out, are you coming?”

“Where are you going?”

“I got a message from a Rook saying that there is a very small Blighter stronghold located in Southwark, I’m going to take it out.”

“Sounds exciting, I’ll join you.”

At this point in time the two had grown very close, they called each other by their first names and had a level of trust between them.

While they were walking along the streets leading to the stronghold, Jacob initiated a conversation. “I’m surprised I didn’t come up with a nickname for you.”

“You can’t do much with Adelia or Larkin.”

“How about Larlia or Adekin?” he said with much excitement in his voice and walk.

“Larlia sounds pretty, Adekin sounds like a disease. I would rather prefer Adelia.”

“Larlia it is.”

“No, Jacob…”

“Hm? What did you say Larlia?”

“Jacob-”

“We have arrived.”

It was the bog-standard lower class stronghold, a tiny area in the middle of a circle of buildings. A fire was located where two Blighters were, one was patrolling a roof and there were three guarding all exits. Adelia and Jacob stood at the other side of the street.

Jacob pulled up his hood and used his rope launcher to get up to the roof of the building they were standing in front of, he then advanced across the street from above. Whereas Adelia waited for one of the lookouts to walk away from one entrance. The poor man turned away for one second and in that short-lived period Adelia appeared, hood up. She stabbed the poor guy right in the abdomen and dragged him off to the side in order to safely carry on to her next victim.

Jacob meanwhile tripped up the lookout on the roof and stabbed him in the back and proceeded to jump down to the fire below and take out the two Blighters there by smashing their heads together.

Adelia by this point had taken out another Blighter by throwing a knife into his head, she was just about to throw another to the last lookout but Jacob had already sliced his throat with his handy hidden blade.

The two of them met up in the middle and pulled down their hoods, of course Jacob had to use extra effort to position his top hat correctly.

Jacob pointed towards Adelia’s gauntlet as he spoke. “Are you certain you don’t want a rope launcher?”

“I’m certain. I like climbing, not having a device do it for me. That and I don’t trust it.”

“You can trust it.”

“No, I prefer climbing and you prefer the thrill of the device. Let’s leave it at that.”

“As you wish.”

Adelia looked around, at the bodies. “Nonetheless, that was good fun, thank you for inviting me.”

“You’re Welcome. We should do this more often.”

“We should. Anyway, I have some good beer stored up in my room.”

“Saving it for yourself?”

“You can come along if you want.”

“What’s better than a good beer?”

“Nothing, Jacob, nothing is better.”

Adelia’s room was one of the largest in the building. She kept her bed at one side, research in another, weapons in her wardrobe – ones she will never use – and a bookcase that was but a few feet from two chairs by a circular window at the end of the room.

“Sit over there.” Adelia pointed to the chairs. “I’ll get the beer.” She ambled over to the wardrobe and got the beer from behind it. She proceeded to her bed, got two glasses and finally made it over to the chairs. She poured the respected drink into the glasses and took a well-deserved sip.

“I wanted to talk…” Jacob said with some caution.

“About what?”

“Months ago we made a deal, I’m ready to face up to my demons if you are.”

“I don’t tell if you don’t.”

“Yes.”

“The stage is yours Jacob, go ahead.”

Somehow even the word stage stung like a bee on steroids. “You asked me who else betrayed my trust… The leader of the Blighters, Maxwell Roth.” Yes, that very day, that very kiss, it all still haunted Jacob and it would continue to if he didn’t get it off his chest. “He invited me to his theatre, poured me a drink and called me the bravest man in London. I had never been complimented before, I brought my guard down and trusted the enemy. We were taking down Starrick’s men and I was getting to like him, possibly too much... Until he crossed a line, he tried to kill children... I couldn’t let the partnership continue. I killed him at his performance but just before he died-” Jacob let his sentence perish, he took a swig of his drink and stared out of the window to watch the busy street.

“What did he do to you?”

“He made me realise I’m different to most people.”

Adelia tried to capture Jacob’s line of sight but he was set on the window, still watching people pass by. “Different how?”

Jacob had already felt like he said too much, that it wasn’t safe, that the deal would be broke but he was too far into the story to back away now. “…Roth, kissed me before he died… I know I hesitated but still, I recoiled. I was shocked, confused but I wasn’t disgusted… I should have been disgusted!” A tear ran down his face, quickly he wiped it away.

“You really cared for Roth, didn’t you?”

“No…”

“I could go as far to say you had feelings for him.”

“Y- No, no I didn’t. I couldn’t.”

“Jacob…” Adelia warned.

“Yes, I did, ok?” He looked towards Adelia, finally leaving the window behind. “I liked him. But it was toxic, whatever _it_ was. He brought a monster out in me.”

“You could never be a monster.”

“I was with him. I embraced chaos.”

“I understand why you’re conflicted. You could have had feelings for someone who was willing to kill children, you could have had feelings for someone you assassinated.”

“But did I have feelings for him?”

“Only you can answer that.”

“I don’t know... I doubt I ever will. Anyhow, at least I know that I see men and women in the same way…” Jacob shook his head and scoffed. “I’m surprised you’re not carting me off to an Asylum.”

“I don’t break deals Jacob.”

“There’s more to that. Tell me your demon.”

Adelia closed her eyes for the briefest of seconds, she found courage within herself to speak of her experience for the very first time. “When I was fifteen, I met a girl that changed everything I knew. I developed feelings for her, I was in love with her. …When I realised I had feelings for that girl, I tried to cure myself. There are places you can get, a ‘cure’ but it didn’t work and it almost killed me. After that, I tried countless treatments but nothing was successful, all it did was make me ill.”

Jacob had the most sympathetic look you could ever witness; you could see his eyes had more moisture than usual as if he could cry at any second. He let out a sigh. “Why would you try to cure yourself if you knew it could kill you?”

Sharply, Adelia faced away. “I don’t want to feel like this, I never have. If there was a cure that worked, I would use it.”

Jacob leant forward, getting close enough to feel Adelia’s warmth. He tried to see through her words, to work out what she truly meant. “Would you really?” He tilted towards the window and invited her to look out into the street, she sat upright in order to _just_ see outside. He pointed towards the people with their busy lives and complicated stories. “You don’t know how many people out there are like us. What if we could help them, make a safe place for them?”

“Make a safe place?” She laughed in a sarcastic way, taunting Jacob’s words. “They’re ill. A man and man can’t be together neither can a woman and a woman.”

“You would go against people like you?”

“It’s wrong!” She bolted up from her chair, dropping her glass as she launched herself forward, away from Jacob. The luscious bronze liquid streamed out of the glass, it soaked into the floor and like a sponge, the floorboards were sucking up the fluid. If a floor could get drunk, it might be tipsy by this point. Adelia covered her mouth and slowly her hand slipped down to her neck, rubbing it to comfort herself. It wasn’t long before her tear ducts joined the party; one by one a tear fell from each side in regular intervals, dropping down her face towards the cold hard wood floor, landing in a splatter of water and gradually becoming a pool. “…It’s wrong.”

Jacob read into her words, her tone of voice. He knew this wasn’t an idea she had come up with. “Who made you feel this way?”

She swivelled around; her fists were tightly clenched; her face was nothing but a watery mess. “My brother!”

“What did he do?”

Adelia closed her eyes tightly in pain, still the tears wheedled their way out and followed the lines of her face until they dropped off her chin. “He killed the girl I loved to show me it was wrong... Said if I didn’t keep finding cures, he would throw me in the madhouse! …He got more violent after that.” She let her eyes open, they were becoming blood-shot and worn out from all the crying.

“More violent?” Jacob had been periodically biting his teeth together in order to keep any tears at bay. So many questions resided in his mind but he was more concerned for the events that happened rather than speculation. To see Adelia in such a venerable way prompted him to ask the more important questions. He needed that information, needed to find out what made Adelia so angry and distressed.

“I told you my brother taught me along with my mentor. If I did something wrong or something my brother didn’t like, he would beat me up. After he found out about the girl, he began to beat me to the point where I would pass out. My mentor found out around six months ago, ever since he has been protecting me, keeping my brother away. …I suppose he sent me here to protect me.”

“When I found you hitting yourself, is that because your brother isn’t here to do it?”

“Possibly, he has beat me my whole life. With that gone, it’s hard to let go.”

“Oh Adelia…” Jacob stood up and pulled Adelia into a hug, she held him close and somehow it was enough to stop the tears from falling. Although, one tear escaped Jacob’s eye, it ran down his face like there was no tomorrow.

Adelia withdrew from the hug and dried her face with her sleeve, she noticed the one streak of water down Jacob’s face. “Why are you crying?”

“Because I’m upset this happened to you,” he said as he wiped the streak away.

“You’re too kind for your own good.”

“I’m kind to those who deserve it. Adelia, you deserve it.”

“How can I?”

“What your brother has done to you is intolerable. You need to be shown kindness, without it I fear your brother’s actions will hurt you further.”

“With you here, I don’t see how they could.” Adelia lightly let the corners of her lips raise upwards, not at all a happy smile but more an appreciative one. 

The day was on its last legs, the sun was setting, the moon was raising and clouds barged in, covering all of London. Yes, the clouds were gray and yes, rain was coming but for now the sky was orange and the last rays of the sun burst through the air, even reaching in through Adelia’s window. They were grabbing people in, to watch what was simply, a beautiful sunset. Though it was over in a matter of minutes, the rain started to come plummeting down whilst the sun disappeared for another night.

Jacob took a quick look out of the window, the people were thinning out as they headed off home and the streets had become lonely. “It has been a long day for you,” he said, turning back to Adelia. “Why don’t you get some rest?”

“Now that you mention it, I am rather tired.” Adelia laughed gently. “We barely drank that beer.”

“We’ll save it for another day.” Jacob retreated into thought for a moment before bringing himself back to the situation. “If you don’t mind, I would like to stay, to watch over you.”

“Do you not trust me to be my own?”

“Not when you’re like this.”

“You can stay as long as you don’t watch me all night.”

“I won’t.”

“Can you leave the room while I get changed?”

“Of course.”

Jacob exited the room but he was reluctant to move away from the door. The fact that Adelia could be doing anything to herself in there made Jacob more than worried. He cared for her more than he thought he would. She was a friend; someone he could rely on.

The door swung open, Adelia was wearing a blue nightgown. “You can come back in.” She walked over to her bed and sat on the edge. As Jacob walked into the room he shut the door.

“I’m glad we can be honest…” Adelia said. She was fiddling with her hands, clearly showing she didn’t plan on spilling her guts to Jacob.

Jacob moved towards Adelia, he stood a few feet from the edge of the bed. “Does this prove we can trust each other?”

“You know what, Sir Jacob Frye? I think it does.”

“And, I don’t tell if you don’t?”

“Indeed.”

“I do think it is time for you to sleep.”

Adelia threw the covers over themselves, lay on top of the bed and flung the covers onto herself. “Get some sleep of your own,” she said, pointing at him in an assertive way.

“What is this ‘sleep’ you speak of?”

“Don’t pretend you don’t sleep, I’ve seen you kipping on the train.”

“I see you know my secret.”

“Yes, I do.”

“Goodnight Adelia.”

“Goodnight.”

Jacob proceeded over to the chairs, he sat in the one facing Adelia. She rolled over, facing the wall. Jacob looked out the window and saw the peaceful streets of the night, the clouds were still casting their shadow over the city but the rain falling from them was gracefully descending towards the ground, where its journey as a raindrop would end in one small splat.

The morning burst through the seams in what felt like seconds but was really hours. At some point in the night Jacob had dozed off; which clearly no one doubted, this guy could sleep anywhere if he so desired. Anyhow, he was slumped over the arm of the chair. He looked as if he could fall off at any moment and create an unnecessary large thud.

Adelia was awake and ready for the day; she was sorting through her research, organising piles of paper into sections. One piece of paper escaped from a pile and slid across the floor to Adelia. She observed it; the poor thing looked like it had been through a few wars, it was ripped in places with the paper starting to crumble in others. She picked it up and skimmed the words that had sunk into the paper. She pushed herself up from the ground and rushed over to the bookcase, the tattered paper still in her hand. Frantically, she moved her eyes across the books, searching for just one. Soon enough she found what she was looking for. The book was plain, nothing but a worn out brown looking book with no personality. She carefully placed the paper on the shelf, gripped the book and flicked through the pages, hoping she would find, something. Roughly - in the middle of the book - she found a page that would tell all, she ran her finger down it, and progressively her eyes lit up and a smile came to her face. She cautiously positioned the piece of paper between the pages she had found. She grabbed a red book, pulling it out and placed the brown book behind it and by shoving the red book back where it came from, she had hidden something significant.

“And what would that be?” Jacob remarked, he was twisting his head around the chair to see what Adelia was doing behind him.

“Nothing!”

Jacob chuckled at the thought that Adelia could even try to lie to him. “You were hiding something.”

“Sorry, you caught me off guard.”

“What was it?” Jacob twirled up from the chair and approached Adelia. “If you’re hiding it, it must be important.”

“It is important... My parents, aren’t my parents. My brother, isn’t my brother. After all these years, I never realised my mentor is actually my father.” Her tone, it sounded content, soft, relieved but confused at the same time. She was so glad that the people who have tormented her and left her time and time again, aren’t her family. That the one person who looked after her was really her father. It was like all of her feelings were climbing out of her throat, spewing out all over the place.

“How do you know?” Jacob was more than curious; he could pretty much feel the emotion in her voice like you could reach out and grab her emotions and understand them.

“I found a letter, addressed to the person who calls herself my mother. My mentor… My father? I don’t know what to call him… I’ll refer to him as Norvin, I suppose. In any case, he said how they couldn’t take me away from him; that using his situation would never keep him away from me and that I would never be Adelia Bowen but instead I would always be Adelia Larkin, his daughter not theirs.”

“You never noticed your surname was different?”

“My _parents_ were never around and my _brother_ never heard Larkin spoken. It was Norvin who told me my surname.”

“Your father seems to be a clever man. How he became your mentor to watch over you, I applaud him.”

“He gave me his diary before I left and told me I could use it to find out the truth. At the time, I didn’t understand but today I was given a reason to find it. I found a page where he wrote about how my _parents_ allowed him to be my mentor because after all I am his daughter.”

“Maybe your parents aren’t as bad as you think.”

“They took me away from him, robbed me of having a father who cares about me. They are exactly as bad as I think.”

“Strong words.”

“Always.”

Jacob let out a little chuckle, he swung his arm around Adelia’s shoulder and smiled at her with that devilish smile of his. “You should take a trip to Newcastle. To catch up with your father.”

“No, I don’t want to.” She looked at Jacob with those beautiful blue eyes, knowing fine well that he was never going to take no as an answer.

“It’s settled then; I’ll get the ticket for your train.”

“No Jacob. I’ll ask Norvin to come here.” She pushed Jacob’s arm away and shuffled away from him.

“You must miss Newcastle.”

“Do you really want rid of me?”

“Of course not but I want you to see your father.”

“I will, I’ll ask him to come here.”

“Ok. I’ll go get some stamps.”

Jacob walked towards the door, Adelia stretched out her hand. “Jacob?”

Stopping in his tracks, he swivelled around swiftly. “Hm?”

“Thank you.”

He spread out his arms like the boosting guy he is. “Anything to help.”

“Go on then, go get those stamps.”

“Don’t start bossing me around,” he joked.

“I wouldn’t even think about it.”

One whole week had rushed by and it was the day Adelia’s father was coming to town. She had been cautious about the whole deal. Mentioning in the letter she required his help on the book he had given her, to ensure that if her _brother_ found it, he wouldn’t know where she was. 

She had been getting progressively excited as the days closed in for the visit. She had arranged to meet him at the station, so there she was, waiting for her father. It could have been the longest wait you could ever experience, just hoping that you can say the right things to get the answers you need without ruining a connection.

As the train pulled up, Adelia sat up in the chair she was sitting in. People poured out of the train like it was nothing, the crowds quickly thinned and that was when the two set eyes on each other. Norvin stood a few feet from the train, he froze, wondering what he was doing there.

He was pushing into his late forty’s; you could see his age in every way shape and form. Winkles under his eyes, hair starting to grey along with his stubble. His life had clearly been taxing, though he was free from any scars. He wore quite an outfit. Keeping very close to what Assassins of times gone by would have worn. Jagged edges every which way and material cutting up to form long deformed triangles of overlapping material. Each piece of material cycled through the colours grey, white and red. One sole Assassin insignia had been sewn into the material on his left shoulder, being a discreet little thing. His gauntlet was very flashy, consisting of gold, rubies and leather. It was a bold outfit to put it mildly however it reflected Norvin’s personality. He wasn’t afraid to stand out from the crowd and show his true colours.

Adelia approached him with a smile on her face. “Hello, Norvin. Or should I say Father?”

He was surprised to say the least however he expected it. “You found the letter?”

“I did. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I couldn’t. If anyone found out, Sid and Christina would have killed me, they still would.”

“Why would they kill you?”

“Because they got wrapped up in their little lie, they wanted it to be true. I was someone who got in the way of that.”

“That’s insane…” Adelia sighed as the truth soaked into her soul. “Before we talk, we should go somewhere more peaceful.”

Adelia took Norvin to a park, it was a different kind of day. The sun was shining, there were absolutely no clouds in the sky and speaking of the sky it had the most vibrate blue showing off. Not to mention there was mild warmth in the air. The two of them sat on a bench which had a decent view of a diverse flower bed.

“I suspect you have questions. You always did.”

“What was the situation?”

Norvin angled his head to see the flowers, to dive into his memory. “Your real mother, she was different after you were born. She was angry, though before she would never speak badly about anyone. She was sad but she was happiest person I had ever known…”

“…What happened to her?”

“She jumped off a bridge to end her suffering. But it started mine. Sid and Christina, were close friends of hers. They blamed me for her death. They decided I wasn’t fit to look after you and they thought they could do better.”

“They didn’t. They were never there.”

“They never did right by you.”

“…What was my mother’s name?”

“Ruth. Beautiful women, full of joy and happiness when I met her. I can see her in you sometimes but sometimes I see what she became in you.”

“I blame Cayden for that.”

“I should have known. I’m sorry I didn’t protect you sooner. Being here, has that made you happier?”

She looked off into the distance, up to the rooftops. Her eyes smiled for her. London, yes, it was different to Newcastle but she could make it a home, it was becoming one. Newcastle was only a memory of a place where a trapped girl lived. “It has but it isn’t being away from Cayden that made it better. The Assassins here are wonderful people.”

“Don’t tell me an Assassin is courting you.”

“No. He’s only a friend.”

“Would he protect you?”

“At the drop of a hat.”

“That’s all I need to hear.” Norvin stood up and glanced at the flower bed once more.

“Where are you going?”

“I can’t be away for too long; they’ll start asking questions. I don’t want them to think I know where you are.”

“Then lie to them.”

“I can only lie if my stories hold up.”

As Norvin was turning around, Jacob jumped down from a tree and by the time Norvin had finished his manoeuvre Jacob was standing in front of him. “You’re going nowhere old man. You still have to spend time with your daughter.”

“And who are you?”

“Jacob Frye.” Jacob offered his hand for a good ol’ handshake and luckily for him, Norvin accepted.

“Why are you trying to stop me young man?”

“Adelia needs her father.”

“Ah, you’re the friend. Will you make a promise for me?”

“What is this promise?”

“Prevent my daughter from being hurt.”

Jacob guided his attention to Adelia, taking his eyes off Norvin. “I promise I will.”

“Then why am I here?” Norvin turned to Adelia. “You’re starting anew, please, forget I’m your father.”

“I can’t do that. Just, stay for a few days.”

“I only came for a visit. I would hate to leave on bad terms.”

“I will leave you two alone.”

“Jacob?” Adelia called.

“Yes?”

“Were you watching us?”

“I was passing by, patrolling the streets from- the trees.”

“Were you?”

“Indeed.” Jacob used his rope launcher to return to his tree and soon enough he was far from the park.

“Adelia…”

“It’s ok. I understand. I’ll walk you back to the station?”

“I would like that.”

Adelia walked with her arm linked to Norvin. She frowned the entire way back to the station; though there wasn’t much conversation – just small talk – she tried to make the most of it. After all, it could be the last time she would ever see him.

They sat on a bench, waiting for the train that would take Norvin away from Adelia. Her only family would be gone, out of her reach and far from her grasp. There was no doubt, it would be hard. Although she could never be alone, Jacob was there for her. They were there for each other.

“My train should arrive in a minute or two.”

“Will we write to each other?”

“It’s best we don’t. They could get suspicious.”

“Don’t let them find the letters.”

“It’s too dangerous Adelia. I wouldn’t risk your safety.”

“Will we ever meet again?”

“No. I’m protecting you by doing this.”

“You’re prolonging your suffering.”

“You know now. I don’t need anything else.”

Norvin’s train pulled up to the station, it waited patiently for all the passengers to organise themselves inside.

“I suppose this is goodbye.”

“I will miss you Adelia.”

“I will miss you too, Father.”

Norvin deeply appreciated Adelia almost forcing herself to call him father, after all it was the last time he would hear her say it. Tough times were coming Norvin’s way and there was nothing he could do to prevent it. He had to crack down and get on with it.

The train was planning its escape to the north, it was itching to get out of London. The two of them hugged, it was warm, gentle and most importantly it was lovingly. Something Adelia’s adoptive family of sorts failed to give her, love in the form of hugs.

It couldn’t last forever and it didn’t. Norvin ran onto the train, allocated a seat and watched from the window. Adelia waved him off as the train sprinted out of the station with delight. She folded her arms as she watched the train disappear.

Once again, Jacob jumped down from wherever he had been watching Adelia from. He landed _right_ next to her. She noticed him land but kept facing forward and so Jacob did the same.

“Will you see him again?” he asked.

“No. He won’t let me.”

Jacob picked up on the tone of her voice, he knew she wasn’t overjoyed with the situation. “Why are you here?”

Adelia furrowed her brow, she was puzzled to why he asked. He knew the answer. “I was sent here.”

“You don’t have to stay.”

“I was asked to fix any mistakes you make; I was asked to be your friend.” Adelia faced Jacob while he still looked forward. “I need a friend, not a father. You are that friend.”

“Why?”

“Because you care.”

“Your father cares.”

“My father has to, you don’t.”

“Hm. Fair point.”

“You can’t dwell on the past.” Adelia released her arms and walked straight passed Jacob. He grabbed her arm and twisted his face.

“Where are you off to?”

“Home.”

“Why don’t we get some drinks?”

“Some? Now, that wouldn’t be fun.”

“Why don’t we get _lots_ of drinks?”

“That’s better. Let’s go.” 


	2. Careless Intentions

**15 th of June 1869**

Jacob was having his usual kip on his sofa, he was lying ever so peacefully, facing the wall. Like a little baby lamb, free from worries until the farmer comes along. It was edging towards the dark evening it would turn out to be, the light was fading from sight.

Adelia swung in from the roof, it had become her favourite entrance. She made her way over to Jacob but as she was, she spotted a box on the floor. She lifted it up and while she didn’t intend to investigate it, she did so anyway. The package was ripped apart but the branding was clear, a light skim of the words still visible told her everything. Instantly she dropped the box and ran over to Jacob. She rolled him onto his back and found a needle in his hand, an empty needle.

“What have you done…?”

Adelia didn’t know what to do but instinct took over. She prepared her hand and gave Jacob one hell of a slap. It didn’t wake him. Again and again, she slapped him over and over. Eventually she grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

His eyes began to flutter, she stepped back and his eyes gradually opened.

“Adelia?” he muttered.

“You better be glad it’s me and not your sister. What were you thinking?!”

“I’m sorry,” he said, faintly.

“I’m taking you to the hospital. You are too weak to recover on your own.”

“You, can’t.”

“I bloody am.”

Adelia grabbed the box and threw it out of the train, she then proceeded to run to where some Rooks were sitting.

“I need you lot to get a carriage for the next station we arrive at. I need to take Jacob to the hospital.”

“Is he alright Miss Larkin?” one of them asked.

“No, he isn’t. It’s his own bloody doing but I need that carriage.”

“Of course Miss.”

She sprinted back through the train to Jacob. Upon arriving, he was between being asleep and being awake. Still, he had the needle in his hand.

“Give me that thing,” Adelia said with the harshest tone you would ever hear her say, as if she was telling off a child that just tried to jump off a cliff because they thought they could fly.

She took the needle and threw it off the train like she did with the box. Her throw had so much power it flew straight off the tracks and ended up smashing into a window of the houses opposite. It broke into millions of pieces, all falling down to the poor people below.

“I thought-” Jacob uttered although Adelia cut him off.

“You thought it would work? They don’t and they never will. Why? Why do it?”

Jacob mustered up the energy to sit up and say his sentence with his eyes fully open and his voice clear and assertive. “I did it because I had to try! I did it because how I feel cannot be right…” He collapsed back down and rested his eyes.

“Jacob, listen to me. You listen to my voice; you aren’t dying today. You are not doing that to yourself!”

“I am sorry, Adelia.”

“You better be.”

“Miss?” A Rook was standing at the doorway, waiting patiently. “Sorry to interrupt Miss but we got the carriage. Once we get to the station, we can get Mr Frye to the hospital. Should we find and contact Miss Frye?”

“No, if needs be I’ll contact her myself.”

“Right you are Miss Larkin.” The Rook walked back to his part of the train.

“What if Evie needs to know?” Jacob weakly remarked.

“Then I’ll let her know. She’s out with Henry, she doesn’t need to know you tried to bloody kill yourself.”

“I didn’t try to kill-”

“Yes, you tried to cure yourself and cures lead to death. It means the same.”

“Only a few months ago, you would have tried.”

“Yes but I have changed since then…”

“You said-”

“I know what I said. But since then I have seen people die using cures, I have seen them in enormous pain and I too have experienced my own torture. There isn’t a cure… And you have to accept that.”

“I had to try.”

Adelia grabbed the collar of his shirt, lifting him up slightly “You could die because of your foolishness!” She threw him back down to the sofa; she did not care if it hurt him.

He couldn’t say anything; he was shocked Adelia would harbour so much anger towards him over one mistake. Could it be that Adelia was scared to lose him?

The train began slowing down, approaching the station. Adelia let her anger simmer down to a level where she could actually look Jacob in the eye, without wanting to put him through the wringer.

“Can you walk?”

Jacob attempted to get up, he managed to stand but only for a second. Adelia caught him as his legs gave way. She moved his arm over her shoulder, to ensure he would stay upright.

“No…”

“Do I need to carry you?”

“No, I’ll rest on-”

That was when Jacob passed out, of course that meant Adelia now had to hold him like a baby in her arms. As she stepped off the train - onto the station - she got weird looks, people backed away but she didn’t care, her only friend was edging closer to death with every step she took. Some Rooks surrounded her, escorting her to the carriage, doing anything to protect their leader.

The carriage waited for them, just outside the station. A Rook was sitting with the reigns tightly in his hands, ready to gallop off. The Rooks helped to get Jacob in the carriage, it was a complicated process.

“You sit with him, I’ll drive,” Adelia said, closing the door after the Rooks got in.

“Miss? I can drive if you like.”

“No, no. We aren’t going to the hospital.”

“Where are we going?”

“A place that won’t ask questions.”

She took the reins and was off in a flash. Shouting at the horse to go faster while the police on the streets were shouting for her to slow down. It took some time but Adelia had arrived at this ‘place’. It looked like a normal terrace house, nothing special. Not somewhere that could help Jacob, surely.

“You can leave now; I’ll take it all from here.”

The Rooks gave her a quick nod and once she got Jacob out of the carriage, they rode off. Adelia once again carried Jacob in her arms. She stared at Jacob’s closed eyelids, seeing him in such a vulnerable way converted all anger into sympathy. She could understand but she required a reason why and she needed Jacob alive for that. She knocked on the door with her foot and someone came rushing to it rather quickly.

The door swung open and revealed a young lad, he was quite shocked at the sight. “Adelia! What happened?”

“This is Jacob, the man I told you about. He tried to cure himself.”

“Come down to the cellar, quickly.”

The cellar was full of beds and medical equipment; it was ever so clean and it was looked after. While the upstairs acted like a standard house, this cellar was hidden in plain sight.

The man gestured towards one bed, Adelia lay the still passed out Jacob on it, while the man started to get out what he needed from his trolley.

“I’m the only doctor here today. I let everyone go to the pub.”

“That was kind of you, Horton.”

“They wanted to spend time with their partners.”

Adelia looked from the ceiling to the floor. “You have improved this place.”

“I needed a better looking environment to work in.”

“Well, it looks rather smart.”

Horton smiled before guiding his attention to the unconscious Jacob. “Do you know what brand it was?”

“It was hard to tell but I think it was that Dedworth Brothers treatment.”

“I am quite familiar with that one.”

“Shall I let you work?”

“Yes, I would prefer that. Come back in an hour. Go to the pub, Viola is there.”

A smile appeared on Adelia’s face. “I think I might.”

“You should, she talks about you the entire time she’s here.”

Adelia rushed out of the house, she looked towards the left and with a spring in her step she walked down the path and followed it round to another house adjacent to where she started.

She knocked on the door with what felt like a pattern. A bulky man opened it, he gave Adelia a quick scan and smiled soon after.

“Adelia…! Good to see you!”

“It’s nice to see you too, Adrian.”

“You should get to the bar; we have better beer now.”

“Good, the old one was terrible.”

Adelia made her way down to a very similar cellar but this one had been made into an underground pub. Though it wasn’t nearly as loud as a typical pub, it still had the environment.

She made her way over to the bar, grabbing the attention of the bartender with a wave of her hand. “I’ll get a beer, thanks.”

The bartender nodded and got right to it.

A woman from across the room ambled to Adelia’s location. “You always disappear without trace, I missed you.”

“It has been awhile, I know.”

The woman was of course, Viola. She had platinum blonde hair running down to her hips; luckily she had it tied up in a rather large bun, otherwise it would be all over the place. She had a glorious green dress, it was standard looking but it really brought out the hazel in her eyes. Her lips rested in a curled up fashion, it made her look like she was eternally smiling. Her nose was one of considerable size for a face that was as dainty and small as hers. Though, in saying that, she had a rather large forehead. 

“But you can’t stay away, can you?”

“It seems, I cannot.”

“Good.” She straightened up and smiled immensely. “However, how long will you be here? You have been looking at the clock constantly.”

“I need to go soon.”

Viola nodded, she edged closer to Adelia, to feel her warmth. The two of them just talked for what felt like an age but it was really just forty-five minutes. They had plenty of laughs but there were glances that people around the room took note of. Let’s say Adelia and Viola had captured the hearts of the room, the people knew they had to be together.    

“I should get going,” Adelia said.

“Before you do…” Viola let her sentence trail off and caught Adelia’s gaze.

That gaze made the people of the room stop, they all waited with bated breath. Viola got ever so close, she got that bit nearer and pressed her lips up against Adelia’s. The room was in uproar, everyone started clapping, the people were so glad the suspense was over. Adelia placed her hand behind Viola’s neck, bringing her in closer. It didn’t last much longer than ten seconds but it was like time had stopped for them. They both withdrew and gave a little giggle, catching each other in an adoring gaze, while the people clapped again.

“About time,” the bartender said.

“I must go,” Adelia reiterated.

“Goodbye, for now.”

Adelia smiled as she took one last glug from her drink before returning to the upper level, whipping around the street and back down to the other cellar.

“Horton?” Adelia called out.

“Oh! Adelia, I believe Jacob will wake up soon.”

“His condition?”

“He should recover completely within the next few days.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“You brought him in at the right time, if he tried another dose, it would have killed him.”

“Maybe he will learn his lesson now.”

“Hopefully he will. Do make sure he stays out of trouble, he needs rest.”

“I will keep a close eye on him.”

Horton nodded and with that, made a rapid exit out of the cellar.

Adelia approached Jacob, in his sorry state. Broken and scared. He had done this to himself but he had the right reasons in a messed up way. He didn’t know what he was doing, what any of it would do. He only wished to rid himself of a burden.

Jacob’s eyes flickered, they collapsed open and all of a sudden he bolted up with so much force his hidden blade jolted out. A few deep breaths escaped his throat, like he had woken up from a nightmare.

“Calm down, Jacob.”

He swiftly looked to Adelia; his panicked face relaxed, his blade retracted and he let his shoulders down from their tensed position, he swung around the bed to sit on the edge.

“Where am I?”

“I was going to show you this place tonight but I had to bring you here because of what you did. This is a small hospital I set up, for people like us. It keeps us safe from people who would rather see us dead than treat us. Around the corner I set up a pub for the same reason and so you can be with who you love with no fear.”

“You did all of this?”

“Yes. I had to make a safe place, to protect people like us.”

“And I spoiled the surprise by making myself ill.”

“That is all you know, how to spoil things for yourself.”

“Easy, I don’t…” He let out a sigh of approval and, pain. “You’re right.”

“Hm, you should do better than doubt me Jacob.”

Jacob chuckled before coming to a realisation. “Does Evie know I’m here?”

“No. She doesn’t need to know and we don’t want her asking questions.”

“We have been in a pub all night. Haven’t we?”

“Yes, it has been quite an evening.”

“We better get going.”

“Are you ok to walk?”

“I’m more than able.”

Though Jacob had to lean on Adelia while they chased the train around town, he was still in a good enough condition to do hardcore parkour, maybe he liked being looked after or maybe he wasn’t up to doing parkour in his state after all. It took a good three hours to get to the train because of poor Jacob not being in the perfect condition to chase a train around. That and he slowed down Adelia by a great amount.

Evie was by the sofa, investigating a shard of glass on the floor. Seems Adelia didn’t get rid of all the evidence. The two pretended to stumble in drunk, while also being exhausted from the chase.

Evie straightened up with the shard of glass lying in the palm of her hand. She furrowed her brow, ready to interrogate the two.

“Why is this here?”

“I wouldn’t know, Dame Evie.” Adelia giggled to try and keep up with the act.

“You two aren’t drunk, I saw you following the train for more than two hours… What is going on?”

It was a shame, the days of the Penny Dreadful’s had given Evie an incredible knack for investigation and how to tell lies from truth; they weren’t getting out of this one. They stood upright, Jacob looked to Adelia in a ‘help me get out of this’ way.

“Yes, we aren’t drunk. …We got tired after taking out a Blighter stronghold but we got caught by the police, we have been fleeing them ever since but we were far too tired to catch up with the train.”

“It was my fault, I used my gun at an inappropriate time.” Jacob attempted to back up the story.

“Only another one of Jacob’s mistakes.”

“And how did this piece of glass get here? Why pretend to be drunk?”

Jacob was about to open his mouth but Adelia stepped in first. “When I told Jacob about the stronghold, he was drinking some whiskey and he dropped his glass at the excitement of taking out a few Blighters, it broke. We thought we got rid of all the glass. We pretended to be drunk because that was easier to explain.”

Evie looked to Jacob, waiting for him to say something. “Honestly, I’m glad I dropped the glass. It wasn’t the best whiskey.”

Evie placed the piece of glass on the table next to her. “You two need to be careful, you will get each other killed.”

“I know Dame Evie; it was an accident on my part.”

Evie scoffed as she walked to the next carriage of the train. Adelia gave Jacob a look of relief, she made her way to the piece of glass and observed it.

“This can’t be from the needle, what was it from?”

“It was from the other needle…”

“Other needle…? You took the second dose?”

“No, I ruined the second dose. I broke the needle, I thought I cleaned it all up.”

“…Horton said you would die if you took the second dose.”

“Isn’t it lucky I broke it?”

“It is… Still, what possessed you to try a cure?”

“It was… conflict of interest.”

“Please, tell me.”

“I may have found a woman I like; however, I seem to like a man at the same time.”

“You can’t be with the man but you want to. Yet it would seem right to be with the woman because that will keep you safe.”

“Precisely… What do I do, Adelia?”

Adelia advanced to Jacob, she grabbed his hands and smiled at him. “Be with the woman, have a family. Keep yourself safe, you can find happiness in that. The man, is only, what could be in another world.”

Jacob’s eyes widened, it was as if his mind had decided his fate for him before he could comprehend why he felt what he was feeling. “I don’t know if I want that.”

Adelia released Jacob’s hands and stood back. “You have a chance to seem normal and not live a lie. If you like the woman, you can be with her.”

“No… I’m not ready for that life yet.”

“The Jacob I know would dive in head first, are you certain?”

“Yes… Settling down isn’t what I want. Besides, I’m not entirely sure I like the woman.”

“With that aside, who is the man?”

“Cooper.”

“Cooper?! Am I thinking of the right Cooper here?”

“We only know one.”

“He isn’t a looker.”

“Says the woman not attracted to men.”

“Fair point.”  Adelia chuckled. “Cooper goes to the pub, you know.”

“He does?” A light smile settled upon his lips.

“Yes, all the time with a few mates of his. Still, he isn’t good-looking. You could do better.”

“We can’t help with who we find alluring.”

“No we can’t… You should remember that.”

“I will, I won’t do it again.”

“For your sake and mine, I hope you won’t.” Adelia took a breath, for that whole experience, it felt like she had been holding it. “I must talk to Evie…”

“Why?”

“Because apart from tonight, I don’t remember the last time I talked to her.”

Jacob moved towards the sofa and sat on the edge. “I’ll rest, go talk to her.” He lay back and attempted to sleep.

Adelia moved to the next carriage where Evie was sitting on her chair, reading her book.

“Mind if we chat?” Adelia asked.

“No, not at all.” Evie put down her book and looked to Adelia.

“It has been a while since we have talked. When I came here, I thought I would end up bonding with you more than Jacob but, it seems you have kept your distance.”

“When you arrived, I didn’t know when I was leaving. I avoided conversation because I didn’t want to become close, only to leave.”

“I understand… We shall bond now. What are you reading?”

“A book about Assassin history.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Well…”

After a long night, a terrible terrifying night, everyone was resting up in the right places. Evie told Adelia as much information as she wanted and they truth be told; they had bonded over it.

* * *

**20 th of February 1870**

* * *

At the pub, the safe pub. The lighting was cosy; the environment was welcoming and upbeat. The room was filled with voices and happiness. People were who they were here and that made everything so much better.

Jacob and Adelia came haphazardly down the stairs, chuckling to themselves. They took their place by the bar. Jacob placed his left arm on the counter, tilting his body sideways while allowing his right arm to be free for his beer. Whereas Adelia rested her arms forward, cupping her left hand around her right.

“I’m glad you decided to come here, at long last,” Adelia said.

“I suppose I finally let go of what I did.”

“People around here understand; you didn’t have to hide from this place.”

“I know that now.”

Out of nowhere Viola appeared by Adelia, she placed her dainty hand on Adelia’s shoulder, smiling at her. She whispered into Adelia’s ear. “I missed you.”

Adelia giggled like a little girl. “I missed you too.”

Jacob swiftly swivelled his head to the side. “Would you, like to introduce me?” he asked.

Adelia wrapped her arm around Viola’s waist, turning them to the side, to face Jacob. Viola let her hand slip from Adelia’s shoulder down to her hip so that they were both holding each other.

“Viola, this is Sir Jacob Frye.” She gestured with her free hand. “Jacob, this is Viola Wilton, my, partner.”

“Partner? For how long?” Jacob pondered, offended that Adelia hadn’t told him.

“Seven months.”

“I tell you every scrap about anyone I like, yet you don’t tell me you have a partner?” An insulted tone could be heard in his voice.

“It never came up.”

“You could have started the conversation.”

“Oh, don’t act offended. It never came up.”

Viola broke the hold, stepping forward. She stretched out her hand, hoping to appropriately greet Jacob. “It seems Adelia likes keeping some secrets, I have somehow never heard of you.”

“We have something in common.” Jacob gave Adelia a glare before shaking Viola’s hand lightly.

“Well, Jacob, you never come to the pub so it seemed irrelevant and Viola, I don’t want to spend my time with you talking about Jacob.”

“Irrelevant? You have a partner, that is never irrelevant.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know my love life mattered so much to you.”

“I only thought you would tell me such a thing.”

“I have now.”

“That isn’t the point.”

Viola laughed at the exchange, not minding too much about not knowing of Jacob. “Can I drag Adelia away?” she interrupted.

Jacob retreated from the _discussion_ , letting Adelia and Viola go. He watched as they made their way to the corner of the pub, it had a comfy sofa placed there and had been branded as the ‘Violia’ corner. No one else dared to sit there, it was seen as disrespectful. Adelia and Viola were held in high respects in the pub, they did their best to keep it safe and maintained. Though the bartender, Smith, owned the house, Adelia owned the pub. She paid for it and every penny they earned resulted in almost breaking even. They kept it cheap but expensive enough to keep buying new beer.

Jacob was still leaning on the bar, now with a beer in hand. He observed a certain group of men talk around a table by the wall. About five of them were sat there but Jacob had his eye on only one.

“Cooper likes you,” Smith said, as he scooted across the bar to Jacob while cleaning a tankard.

“How do you know?”

“Gossip. Mainly from Cooper’s friends. They tell me Cooper enjoys it when you come to his shop. Especially when you buy bullets, they say you stay longer.”

“Hm. I do tend to be picky with bullets…” Jacob turned to Smith. “What else do you know?”

“In respects to Cooper? Not much. I’ll tell you what, I have started to allow people to use the spare bedroom upstairs for… you know.”

“Have you?” Jacob turned back to face Cooper, watching his lips move as he talked to friends.

Smith observed for a few minutes. “Aw, I’m fed up of this,” Smith said with irritation in his voice. “Cooper!” He gestured at him to come to the bar.

Cooper shrugged at his friends, got himself up and a few paces brought him to the bar.

For someone who worked in the black market, Cooper didn’t have the look for it. His dull blonde hair was his first step for innocence, those gleaming grey eyes of his being the second. His jaw was rounded but had a square-ish shape to it. His lips though, removed that innocence. Yes, he had a resting bitch face. How unfortunate. Really, he had a mix of cuteness and roughish style about him.

“What do you want, Smith?”

Smith grabbed Jacob and Cooper, forcefully turning them towards each other. “You both like each other for Christ's sake.” He released them, going back to cleaning the tankard.

“Uh…” Cooper sounded. “You like me?”

Jacob awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. “Yes…” 

“Good,” he replied.

Smith looked up from the tankard, with the eyes of a matchmaking devil. “I swear… Go upstairs, you have permission.”

Jacob let out a sigh of pure frustration, he grabbed Cooper’s hand taking him upstairs. Upon entering the bedroom, it was an instant change of pace. Jacob slipped out of his coat and he collided into Cooper. His hands cupped Cooper’s jaw, theirs lips met quite quickly and they did not dare to part. Cooper’s breath was boiling hot, it plunged deep into Jacob’s lungs, at first it frightened him slightly but as the tension built up, he came to love it. Cooper’s hands searched for Jacob’s waistcoat buttons, upon finding them, he almost ripped them from their stitches. Slowly, Jacob’s hands began the removal of Cooper’s clothes. Their lips stayed firmly on the kissing. They were all over each other like their very lives depended on this moment.

Out of breath, only covered by sheets. The two had gotten enough enjoyment out of that. Jacob chuckled, brushing his fingers through his hair.

“I can’t believe we just did that.”

Cooper turned his head to the, satisfied Jacob. “Ha. We should do this more often.”

“We shall.”

Jacob and Cooper both took to putting their clothes back on, an easier task for Cooper than it was for Jacob. They made their way back down to the pub, with red in their cheeks, still hot and bothered after their time together. Jacob had returned to his beer, Cooper to his friends. They gave each other a brief glance before going back to their previous activities.

“Did you have fun?” Smith pondered.

“Absolutely.”

“So, is it a onetime thing?”

“Oh god no.”

“Good.”

Adelia looked up from Viola, she didn’t even notice Jacob had left, due to being so fixated on Viola. Though, she sensed something was different with him. He was elated, a kind of elated that does not come from beer alone.


	3. Hurtful Goodbyes

**14 th of March 1971**

Today was the day. The day Evie and Henry were leaving. Their bags were packed, anything of Evie’s had been removed from the train. It made the bookcases look bare, in fact most of the books were gone. Apart from a few that Evie had left in the hope Jacob would read them and Adelia would reread them for the fiftieth time.

They were all at the station. Evie and Henry were waiting for their train to come; it would take them to where the boat to India leaves. It was going to be a long journey for them, no doubt but it was something they had been preparing for, for years.

Jacob and Adelia were running late. Evie and Henry were beginning to worry they would have to leave without saying goodbye.

Just outside the station Adelia and Jacob began running up the stairs.

“You should have gone with Evie when they left Henry’s house,” Adelia stated.

“I wanted to help you find a gift.”

“We are ever so late.”

“Their train isn’t due yet.”

Evie and Henry looked out to see the distant tracks, they could see a train approaching with some pace. It was their train. They gave each other a worried look but luckily for them, Evie felt a tap on her shoulder.

They both turned around to see Adelia holding a bag and Jacob standing next to her.

“Is this why you’re late?” Evie pondered, pointing to the bag.

“Yes,” they both said at once.

Adelia handed over the bag and Evie held it with care. “Should I open it now?”

“Yes,” Adelia said with a glint in her eye.

Evie carefully took the contents out; she was met with a book.

“I thought it would make an interesting read. You have read all the books you have taken with you.”

“The Descent of Man… By Charles Darwin? Thank you, Adelia. It will be an ever so interesting read.” Evie looked towards Jacob. “Did you help?”

“Of course I did. I’m surprised Charlie didn’t give us a copy though.”

“He has better things to do than give you free copies of his hard work.”

The train made a gentle stop behind them. They all dropped their shoulders and the happiness faded.

Evie and Jacob gave each other a look. They didn’t know how to say goodbye. Adelia nudged Jacob, reminding him of a past conversation. Something they had discussed in the case that this stalemate happened.

Jacob stretched out his arms, trying to initiate a hug. Evie of course accepted, they held each other close and tightly. They both smiled, exhaling in a similar fashion, sniffing to keep tears at bay.  Yet, they withdrew quite quickly. Perhaps, it was too much affection.

“Goodbye, sweet sister.”

“Goodbye, brother dearest.”

The first time they had said such sentences with truth and seriousness. Evie gave Adelia a hug while Jacob gave Henry a handshake.

“Make sure she looks after you, Greenie,” Jacob said.

“I am certain we will look after each other.”

With that, the two groups took a step back from each other. They all gave a brief smile before Evie and Henry boarded the train. They popped their heads out of a window and waved as the train began to move. Jacob and Adelia waved back and watched as the train gained speed and leapt out of the station.

Adelia turned to Jacob. “Are you ok?”

“I will be.”

Later that day, Adelia searched high and low trying to find Jacob. She had lost him sometime after Evie and Henry had left but everyone she asked had no idea where he was. He wasn’t in any fight club or out killing Blighters, no sign of him anywhere in the city.

Adelia started to search the rooftops and by the time the sun started to set, she had found him sitting on a rooftop with his legs close to his chest. She approached him with care and diligence, sitting beside him with her legs crossed.

“Have you been here all day?”

“Yes.”

“Watching people? With their own lives?”

“Yes.”

“I must ask, are you ok?”

“No. I miss her, already I miss her.”

“She is your sister, if you didn’t miss her, I would be worried.”

“What will I do without her?”

“You have had years to think about this, you tell me.”

“She is my rock… I can feel myself losing my happiness.”

“You can cry on my shoulder, if you want. I’ll always listen.”

“Thank you.”

Adelia wrapped her arm around Jacob, he rested his head on her shoulder. Though the air was quite warm, Jacob was freezing. She could feel him shivering, even with his large coat on.

“It will get easier for you; in time, you will learn to live without her by your side.”

“How long will that take?”

“However long it does.”

* * *

**13 th of August 1871**

* * *

A grand house, located in the nearby countryside. Large, owned by a wealthy businessman. Lots of money, lots of parties. Easy to get invited. The main hall where said party was taking place had ceilings that were taller than most houses. A red carpet stretched from the front door, through to any room you could enter.

Adelia and Jacob entered with their invitations. Adelia was wearing a dress in which its upper part was a vibrant blue and its bottom half was more of a blue green type of colour. Whilst Jacob was wearing his one and only suit.

“We are only here to gather information. Don’t do anything drastic.”

“You say that as if I have done something.”

Adelia glared at Jacob. “We are only doing this to ease you back in.”

“I know… Go over the plan once more.”

“It’s simple, eavesdrop on the humble host’s conversations with anyone currently known to be a Templar. After which, we leave without any commotion. Hopefully, we can find out what the next set of Templars are planning.”

“You follow Mr Elwood; you’ll be able to blend in more. I’ll locate any Templars.”

“Alright.”

The two split up. Adelia followed the red carpet to the upper level where she had seen Elwood go only moments before, while Jacob moved to look in the rooms, to identify any Templars.

As Adelia had located and began following Elwood, she saw a familiar green dress in the corner of her eye. She looked to the side and Viola was standing by a wall, next to a man. She was fluttering her fan in regular intervals. The man was cracking plenty of jokes, Viola laughed at every one of them. Fluttering the fan more as she did.

Adelia felt a jealous wave wash over her. She took an in-depth look at the two. Deep down, she knew Viola was pretending to like the man but on the surface Adelia could only feel jealousy, she felt the need to bash the man’s head off the very wall he was standing next to. A few ten second breaths brought her back to the mission at hand. She left behind Viola to follow Elwood. As she began walking away, Viola noticed it was her. She couldn’t take herself away from the man so instead she delicately raised her glass to her and whispered under her breath:

“Stay safe, Adelia.”

The man produced another joke that brought Viola back to the conversation, she laughed again with an innocent giggle and shook her fan with great speed.

Elwood walked into a room, Adelia shortly followed as the man reached his destination. When Adelia took her position nearby, Jacob appeared next to her. It made them blend in more, showing that Adelia was not a young woman on her own.

“That Templar used to be a Blighter in 1868. Freddy arrested him but he was released last year, now he has joined the Templar cause,” Jacob stated.

“Is that so? We must listen to what he has to say.”

Elwood towered above the Templar, he had his arms folded, ready for a disappointing conversation.

“Whatever do you want?”

“I was wondering if you would, finally let us have a share in your factories and businesses.”

“I would never do such a thing! I won’t give any sort of share to you or your other rough fellows. I know who you are, you used to be a part of a gang. I will not do business with a lowlife like yourself!”

That turned a few heads close by but all went swiftly back to their discussions. Elwood walked away, slowly, you could tell he didn’t mean to raise his voice in such a way.

“He is resilient; I’ll give him that,” Adelia said. 

“He is, though I suspect some of the lesser known Templars are more of a threat.”

“Onwards?”

“Should we split up again?”

“I believe it is less suspicious if we, stay together. Most will believe you are my chaperone.”

Jacob agreed with a nod. Adelia walked forward to follow the host for a second time with Jacob following behind.

This time Elwood had stopped in the much more open hall. Jacob and Adelia found a spot on the side-lines that was close enough to hear an exchange between Elwood and a relatively new Templar on the scene. Not from London and less likely to be known by Elwood.

“I appreciate you talking with me tonight,” the Templar said as he shook hands with Elwood.

“The pleasure is all mine, Mr Swan. I have read up on your family’s business, I was looking to take you up on that investment deal.”

Adelia moved an inch closer to Jacob in order to speak in a quieter, softer tone. “Are they looking to control business again?”

“It would seem so. Keep the name Swan in your mind,” Jacob replied in the same tone.

“I will.”

“In any case, you know what to do. Contact my father and negotiate a deal,” Mr Swan directed.

“I intend to. Anyhow, I must speak to others.”

“Until next time.”

“Yes.” Elwood wandered off to the next Templar, at the other end of the room.

Jacob and Adelia followed closely, still at the side-lines. As they passed by a servant holding a tray, Jacob picked up two glasses of wine. As they took their position, Adelia gave him a sharp stare.

“What? It will help us blend in,” he argued as he handed Adelia a glass.

“I suppose it will.” She grasped the glass with care and took a sip of the wine.

This time Elwood approached a woman. She was wearing a rather large pale yellow dress and had a matching fan in her hand.

“Does your uncle still wish to invest?”

“He does but he would rather get a deal within the next few days. He can be, pushy.”

“Don’t worry Miss Connolly, I have already sent a letter out proposing a deal.”

“Good.” Miss Connolly took the fan to her face and waved it back and forth a few times. “Don’t lurk by me, I am sure you have other business to attend to.”

“Certainly.” Elwood walked off once more, into a room opposite to where he was just talking.

“This should be the last Templar; he was the only other I could locate,” Jacob mentioned.

“Wonderful, I am getting rather tired of hearing about investments and shares.”

Jacob and Adelia calmly followed, adding no haste to their step but instead navigating through the crowds gently to follow Elwood into the room.

They took to a corner which was but a few meters from Elwood and the final Templar.

“Mr Parnell!” Elwood said, shaking the man’s hand with a bit more friendliness.

“It is good to see you.”

“I must ask, when will you buy a share of my newest business?”

“Soon enough, I have yet to decide my terms.”

“Get on it my good man.” He placed a hand on Mr Parnell’s shoulder. “I wish to hear better advice in meetings.” He took his hand away.

“Soon. I have other matters I must sort out first.”

“Of course. I forget how many shares you have.”

“Yes, of course. The shares. I have far too many.”

Elwood patted Parnell on the shoulder twice more before walking off.

“Lawrence Parnell… He has his finger in every one of Elwood’s businesses. We should put him on the list,” Jacob said.

“We are ever so close, if only we had our weapons.”

“I don’t like having an audience.”

“Neither do I but sometimes, I get ahead of myself.”

“We should leave, before anyone picks up on our conversations.”

“Yes, we should.”

Jacob and Adelia found a clear route to the large overwhelming front door, also known as the exit. They were heading out when Viola appeared behind them.

“Adelia?” She wasn’t quite sure if it was but as Adelia turned around, she knew her answer.

“Hello, Viola.”

Jacob could feel some confrontation coming on, he had realised Adelia wasn’t all too pleased. The two hadn’t seen each other of late, it had come down to Adelia being busy and Viola not visiting the pub. He took a step back, to allow the duo to have a bit of space.

“I saw you earlier, Adelia.”

“I saw you as well, pretending to like that man.”

“My mother wants me to find a suitor. At the end of the day, it is my decision. However, one day I will be married off.”

“…When that day comes, we can never see each other again.”

“No, we can’t… I wish I wasn’t part of a rich family but because I am, I have to find the perfect man.”

“I wish it was different.”

“Me too…” Viola’s spirted dropped, she sighed with much frustration. “I must find that man again, I lost him somewhere, he is my only way home.”

“Good luck finding him.”

“Thank you.” She smiled at Adelia and gave Jacob a quick nod goodbye. Rapidly, she darted off, to find the man.

“It’s strange seeing her in public but she looks like she can handle herself.”

Adelia grinned lightly. “She can. I love her...”

“In another world?”

“In another world,” Adelia agreed.

Those three words had become somewhat of an inside phrase. In another world, where they could be with who they loved without fear of being killed, beaten up or put in prison. _Reader, we don’t have that in the world we live in today, **they** didn’t even stand a chance._

The two made their way to the train with their new knowledge and new targets. To keep London in its peace state, they had to not only keep an eye on the Templars, they had to rid the world of the most dangerous to the city. Adelia instantly began writing, putting down names and what their next moves were. While Jacob stared at the board, still full from the missions of ’68.

“I don’t want to tear these down.”

“Then don’t. We don’t need a board for this.”

“Who have we got?”

“Olen Swan, Hope Connolly and Lawrence Parnell.”

“What about the other Templar, the one that was released?”

“Everyone knows who he is. We can keep an eye on him but he isn’t getting into business.”

“Still. He is a Templar.”

Adelia scribbled words onto the paper. Jacob stepped behind her, looking over her shoulder. “’That Templar’?”

“I don’t know his name.”

“Here.” Jacob took the pencil from her hand and wrote down the name of the man. “There. Milton King, I brought him in…”

“Knowing his name makes matters easier.”

Jacob - who had become suddenly uninterested in the targets – changed the subject. “Don’t you want to get out of your dress?”

“No… I quite like it.” Adelia looked down at it, moving her arms out to see it better.

“Isn’t it uncomfortable? Evie hates dresses, I assumed you would feel the same.”

“I am far too familiar with them.”

“Really? But-”

“There were a lot of parties in Newcastle, a lot of parties where I had to wear dresses. Only at the estate but parties all the same. This dress, is about the hundredth I have worn. I like them from time to time.”

“I never would have thought you were one to like them.”

“Only another strange fact about me.”

“I presume you know how to get out of it?”

“Not as easy as getting in but yes, I am somewhat of an expert.” She smiled at Jacob with a devilish smile, a one that would put Jacob’s to shame. 

The following evening would be one that would have both thrills and risk to it, nevertheless it would be one worth remembering. Adelia was sitting on Jacob’s precious sofa, reading through the list of Templar’s once more, getting their faces firmly associated with their names. The train was coming to a stop at a station and Jacob ran on, he grasped the edges of the doorway and didn’t dare go in, he was in stance in which he could run off in an instant.

“Adelia! Our four favourite people are having a meeting! At this very moment!”

“Are they?”

“Yes, it will make for a good time.”

“Lead the way!”

She dropped the paper and ran out with Jacob. The paper slowly glided back and forth in the air, steadily resting on the floor of the train and with the extra momentum it had gained while being in mid-air, it slid under the sofa.

They ran through the streets like two children running to the sweet shop. Rooks that were in their path observed them rushing by, if they dared to blink, they missed them. Eventually Jacob stopped by a house, one of many in a terrace.

“Which two do you want to take?” he asked.

“Swan and Parnell.”

“I can go with Connolly and King.”

“It seems Swan and Parnell are on the top floor…”

“While Connolly and King are residing on the first and second.”

“Good luck.”

“Same to you.”

Convenient open windows were right where their victims were, they both climbed up the building using whatever was sticking out and swung into the windows.

Adelia was immediately greeted with Mr Swan, she took her hidden blade to his neck and with a slash, blood splattered and poured. She lay him down, watching.

“Hm. New Assassin, has Mr Frye been training you?” he queried.

“No, I’m not from around here.”

“Northern girl. Aren’t you a darling?”

“Mr Swan, what will your family do without you? You are such a charmer.”

“My father will survive. Assassin, tonight you may kill us but there are always more.”

“More for me to kill.”

Mr Swan dropped off, to his infinite slumber. The blood still oozed, Adelia watched it for a while before getting up and entering the next room.

Lawrence Parnell, stood reading some papers. “Mr Swan, I told you to sort out-” He looked up and saw Adelia standing with her hidden blade out. “Remarkable,” Parnell uttered. 

Adelia struck his neck, a nice easy death for him, no need to make him suffer, ay? She let him fall gently, after all a hard wood floor would hurt the dying man.

“Oh, I know we brought too much attention to ourselves.”

“You Templars always do.”

“I have many friends.”

“That will be glad to have their shares back.”

“Mr Elwood won’t.”

“Maybe he can get a more honourable man to buy shares.”

“There is no honour in business.”

“And there is no honour in being a Templar.”

Parnell gave Adelia a nod as he finally let go of life. The blood ran fast, stained the floor with its delightful colour.

Adelia was done, she exited back through the window and retreated to the roof. From where she was standing, she could see half of the sun with orange light surrounding it. A sun set. The sky above was nothing but dark blue. While the fluffy white, grey, clouds projected the pink of the sun set.  

Jacob landed on the second floor, Connolly was looking at a bookcase, he made it over to where she was standing. He shot out his hidden blade, making her turn towards the noise. Raising one eyebrow, she knew what was going to happen. Jacob sliced her neck and brought her down to the ground softly.

“You are like a machine, Mr Frye. I am glad my death is by your blade. I like good looking things.”

“Do you?”

“Most certainly. They make me, excitable.”

“Not for much longer.”

“What did I really do? Try to get my uncle to invest so he would be helping Templars without knowing it?”

“Precisely.”

She gave a little laugh, the final one before drifting into the darkness of death. Jacob slowly took out his handkerchief and swiped across Connolly’s neck.

He gradually got up and proceeded to the stairs; unhurriedly, he snuck down and as he was approaching a corner in the stairs, King was at the bottom of them. Jacob used the wall to push himself forward and land on King, lacerating his neck with pure force. 

“Isn’t this interesting? I get arrested as a Blighter and killed as a Templar.”

“That is the result of mixing with the wrong people. You could have joined The Rooks.”

“Your side is nothing but weak, us Templars are strong, strong enough to take the world right from you Assassins.”

“Not strong enough to survive the flick of a blade.”

“No…”

King was the last to lose his life. Jacob once again got part of the handkerchief covered in blood. He exited through the front door, scanning the area for Adelia, he noticed her on the roof. Quickly, he used his rope launcher to join her.

“The sunset is beautiful.”

“It is… Were you successful?”

“Very. Though it was strange, I told Parnell there is no honour in being a Templar and he agreed.”

“Maybe he was forced to be a Templar.”

Adelia shrugged, only with her right shoulder. “He could have been but he helped them at the end of the day. I trust you were successful as well.”

“Yes.” He wrapped his arm around Adelia. “Now, what shall we do?”

“I say we rest.” She pushed Jacob’s arm away.

“There is no fun in resting.”

“I’m tired.” She took her eyes off the sunset and faced Jacob. “I’m going home.”

“Fine. You can rest, I’ll have fun with some Rooks.”

“Do enjoy yourself, take out a few Blighters while you’re at it.”

Jacob smirked as he used his rope launcher to, launch himself towards the street, towards some Rooks. While Adelia ran on the roofs of buildings, towards home. The sun had ducked down below the horizon, now the only light came from dull street lamps and the reflective moon

* * *

**22 nd of October 1871**

* * *

Adelia was training young Assassins early in the morning, in one of the many Rook strongholds that had a good set up for that sort of activity. The children were busy attacking dummies while Adelia was watching them.

“Adelia!” Jacob called out, waving his hand. “Can I talk to you?”

“Keep doing what you’re doing!” she shouted as she removed herself from the side-lines and made her way over to Jacob.

“Yes?”

“I recruited a young boy.”

“But?”

“I rescued him from the Asylum.”

“Is this to do with that Rook murder a few months ago?”

Jacob closed his eyes, a sigh escaping his vocal cords. “Yes. His mother was murdered, in front of him, by the last of Starrick’s men,” he said bitterly. “Before I got there, the police had sent the boy to the Asylum.”

“Did he have an, episode afterwards?”

“Something to that effect.”

“And they called him, insane… Oh, Jacob… Is this a good idea? He could be unhinged.”

“He was being abused. At least, that is what The Rooks told me.”

“You feel guilty, don’t you? A Rook was murdered and you weren’t there to stop it. Now, all you can do is take the boy under your wing.”

“Precisely. I have also been informed that his mother told him to find me. He is my responsibility now.”

“If he is insane and we train him, he could be dangerous. He could blame you for his mother’s death.”

“Then we won’t tell him who did it.”

“Is **that** a good idea?”

“We’ll find out.”

“Hm. I’m not entirely sure I like having you back.”

“What do you mean?”

“Ever since summer of 1869, you lost your ability to jump in head first. It got worse after Evie left, with you, losing yourself, but now you’re back- You need to think this through.”

“You have always been perceptive.”

“I can read you like a book, Jacob. Are you certain this boy is viable?”

“I want to give him a chance.”

“Ok, I’ll support you. I’ll trust you but if anything happens, we must stop his training.”

“Understandable.”

“I mean it Jacob. We are training children to kill, we must train the right ones,” she said with a harsher tone.

“The boy reminds me of myself. If I can come out on the right side, he can too.”

“Not everyone is like you, Jacob.”

“I know; I only want to save a young boy.”

“What is his name?”

“Jack.”

“He is solely your obligation.”

“Rightly so.”

* * *

**4 th January 1872**

* * *

Jacob was waiting in a chair by the window in Adelia’s room, waiting for her. The window was frosty, it restricted Jacob’s view of the outside. A thin layer of snow covered the pavements, roads and roofs. A colder winter for them all, not enjoyable for adults but the kids seemed to be making the most of it. Especially the young Assassin initiates.

“Jacob! Why are you here?” Adelia said as she burst through the door.

“Evie asked if I wanted to go to India, I want to leave immediately. I wondered if you would come.”

“If we both go, who will look after London? Hm. India doesn’t sound like my cup of tea. Why don’t you take Jack?”

Jacob got up from the chair and made his way to Adelia. “Are you certain you don’t want to come?”

“I’m certain.”

“I suppose I could take Jack.”

“You should, he is like your son after all.”

“You always come up with the best ideas.”

Jacob rushed out of the room but before he sprinted down the stairs he looked back at Adelia.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I am.”

Adelia watched as Jacob disappeared from sight, the door slowly shut from the gust of wind Jacob had created. Adelia took a folded letter from her pocket and read it, once more it seemed.

 

_‘Dear Adelia,_

_Don’t come to India with Jacob. I know he will ask you but someone must look after London. I’m sorry I have to ask you to sacrifice time with us._

_Best wishes, Evie.’_

 

“Sacrifice time? London will survive…” She let out a deep sigh. “That’s foolish, London would fall under control of the Templars in seconds…”

A couple of days soon passed and an early morning train was sure to come along quickly. At the station once more. Adelia was about to be left alone with some initiates and The Rooks. Was she ready for such a leadership role? Not truly but she felt she could be a good enough to stand in.

Once again, standing split off from each other. It was like déjà vu for Adelia, saying goodbye to someone else for a time.

“Do have fun,” Adelia said.

“That is the plan.”

Another stalemate on a different day. Adelia launched herself forward, colliding into Jacob and wrapping her arms around him. He got knocked back a step but then settled in for the hug.

“Stay safe.”

“I will.”

She separated and crouched down to Jack, who was just patiently waiting, ever so quietly.

“Enjoy yourself.” She smiled at him and then stood up.

The train galloped into the station. Adelia waved Jacob and Jack off and Jacob waved back as the train slowly and steadily made its way to its destination.

“Life is waiting for you Adelia, Jacob will be back soon enough.”

Adelia slowly turned around to Viola, in a beautiful blue dress, all overlapping material perfectly cut out, it was high quality and tailored to her.

“Viola? What are you doing here?”

“Getting you to come to the pub.”

“Has the beer improved?”

“It has.”

“Then what are we waiting for?”


	4. Ever Changing

**2 nd of February 1873**

Back at that station, waiting for the train to arrive. Adelia sat on a bench, waiting and waiting. She was there far too early but she was eager to welcome Jacob back. A few Rooks were also hanging around but stayed in the shadows. London was still in one piece, due to Adelia keeping everything in control.

“Any moment now,” she murmured under her breath.

Truth be told, Adelia had been somewhat distant over the last year. Her relationship with Viola had died down and even though Viola tried to rekindle the romance of the relationship, she couldn’t fill a void in Adelia. Before Jacob had left, Adelia and Viola were fine but afterwards, Adelia had a dulled down spirt, something was lost.

“Any second…” she mumbled.

She was right, a few seconds later the train came to a halt in the station. Adelia bolted up and as the passengers poured out, her eyes dotted every one, trying to find Jacob. Of course, he was one of the last ones off. Jack stayed close by his side as he got off. He noticed the Rooks and he ran towards them. Jacob was about to call him back but decided instead to focus on Adelia.

She instantly darted towards him and nearly knocked him off his feet – again – as she rammed into him, wrapping her arms around him, tightly.

“You missed me that much?” Jacob wondered.

“Yes…” She withdrew and took a step back.

Jacob chuckled. “Lesson learnt, I can’t go away for too long.”

“I was lonely, I suppose.”

“You have Viola.”

“It was a different kind of loneliness.”

“Like the loneliness I felt when Evie left?”

“Exactly.”

“Am I your rock, Adelia Larkin?”

“It seems, you are.”

“After I return my things to the train, we must go for a drink.”

“Sounds delightful.”

A few Rooks approached Jacob and gave him a good smile.

“Good to have you back Boss.”

“We missed you Sir.”

“Welcome back, Governor.”

“Nice to see you Mr Frye.”

“It’s good to be back,” Jacob replied, taking a good breath of London air.

Later - in a pub somewhere – the two had a beer in hand and a good chat going. Laughter could be heard from them.

“Honestly, if it wasn’t for Evie, Henry would be nowhere.”

Jacob tried to stop his laughter, to speak. “Ah, Greenie isn’t one to be in the field.” He burst out laughing again. “He fell down a hole, Adelia. For heaven’s sake.”

Adelia also joined in with more laugher, banging her fist off the bar, wanting the pain in her cheeks to stop. “It’s too funny.”

They calmed down, over a lot of time but eventually they did it. They still wanted to laugh, I mean our dear Henry falling down a hole, it is something that brings joy to anyone but Adelia wanted to move on from that. If her brain would let her do so.

“What did you learn?” Adelia questioned.

“The Indian Brotherhood seems set on fear tactics. Such as not killing guards but instead scaring them away.”

“Only assassinate who you need to?”

“Exactly.”

“I’m not sure I would enjoy that, it would feel, wrong.”

“Evie favours it and so does Jack.”

“I can see why Evie might favour it, but Jack?”

“Jack uses it in a more violent way.”

“Hmm. We should keep a close eye on him.”

“Nothing will happen.”

“I’m not so sure… Anyhow, do you favour these tactics?”

“They could be useful but I wouldn’t use them all the time. Not like Evie or Jack. Would you want to learn them?”

“No, I was taught very differently. Something like fear tactics isn’t what I would prefer.”

“I honestly agree.”

Adelia watched as Jacob took another glug of his drink. She knew his heart was one of gold, at least for an Assassin. He trusted, far too much. It made him blind to what was going on around him, he was still naïve in that department. By now, he should have learnt not to trust those who are sketchy. Nevertheless, he cared for Jack and taking his eye off the ball was only to protect why he had recruited him in the first place; he wanted to save him but in doing so, he was training a future enemy.

* * *

**3 rd of April 1873**

* * *

Jacob was flying through the streets at a great speed, was he late for something or chasing someone down? It didn’t matter because as he ran through the streets, his hat got caught by a gust of wind and travelled with it. He instantly stopped and began retracing his steps to find his hat. Although before he could do much, a woman stopped him and held up his hat.

“Did you drop this?”

He chuckled. “I didn’t drop it, the wind did.”

“In a hurry?”

“It doesn’t matter now.” The woman handed over the hat and Jacob positioned it on his head.

“Are you, Sir Jacob Frye?”

“Yes… How do you-”

“My father works close with the Home Secretary; it was the talk of Westminster when three mysterious people got knighted. Of course, I knew your names. Jacob Frye, Evie Frye and Henry Green. To this day, it is widely talked about.”

“I thought stories like that died after a year, let alone five.”

“Not stories like yours.”

Jacob stretched out his hand to formerly greet the mid-twenties woman. “What is your name?”

“I’m Mabel Thelwell,” she said as she shook Jacob’s hand.

“Nice to meet you Miss Thelwell.”

Mabel was wearing a pleasant peach dress and though the bottom of it was slightly dirty from the London streets, the dress itself looked amazing. It was made especially for her, with the words ‘Mabel’ stitched into the left arm. She had silky black hair all tied up in a high bun. Her eyes were a glistening green; it was a dull green but they still shined with all their might. Her face was what could only be described as a circle with more than one edge, a shape that has a rather unnecessarily long name that I won’t bore you with. The bridge of her nose had a small kink in it but apart from that it was quite petite, while her eyes were a wonderful example of symmetry. Her eyebrows were on fleek, as us, the modern generation would call them and is otherwise known as, her eyebrows were magnificently perfect.

“Do come back to my home, my father would love to meet you.”

“You’re rather eager.”

“It isn’t every day when you get to meet the mysterious Sir Jacob Frye.”

“Why would your father want to meet me?”

“Let’s say he is rather curious about your trade.”

Jacob raised one eyebrow, wondering what on earth she meant. “My trade? Don’t be so cryptic.”

“Sir Jacob Frye… Gang leader. Leader of the Rooks. A firm but fair Boss. Must have done something spectacular to get knighted. Many think you, your sister and Mr Green saved the Queen. Although, that is only talk.”

“And how do you know all that?”

“My father used to be a gang leader before the Blighters turned up. They killed most of his men before taking over what was left of the gang. Putting my father out of a pastime. It wasn’t his job but he liked having a gang to control. He rooted for the Rooks and yourself the first day you showed up.”

“Alright, I better meet your father.”

Mabel guided Jacob through the streets until they reached a rather large house, upon entering everything was grand and I mean everything, nothing was blending in, it was all a show piece.

“Mabel, why are you bringing a stranger into our home?”

A man, Mabel’s father approached the two. His hair semi-circled around his head, the top was bare. A proper ‘Dad’ hairstyle. It was completely grey, well, what existed of it. His belly was slightly plump and outwards, a beer belly. It made his suit look slightly ridiculous, obviously recent weight as the suit was a bit small. His face was exhausted and his neck had seen better days. 

“Father, this is Sir Jacob Frye. I thought you would want to meet him.”

“Sir Jacob Frye, it is a pleasure to finally meet the greatest gang leader this city has ever seen. I’m Frank Thelwell.” He stretched out his hand for a warm handshake, Jacob launched his hand forward and shook Frank’s hand.

“I heard you were a former gang leader.”

“I was until the Blighters took that from me. I was giving people a stable income, saving them from factories but the Blighters ruined that. Although, your Rooks have almost obliterated the Blighters and I thank you for ridding London of them.”

“It had to be done.”

“If I was in my younger years, I would join The Rooks in a heartbeat but I am far too old for such endeavours.”

“I would have happily welcomed you in.” Jacob looked to both Mabel and Frank and eyed up a clock he could see in the distance. “If you don’t mind, I must dash. I have an important matter to attend to.”

“I imagine you do, having the biggest gang in London.”

“It isn’t an easy job.” He looked towards Mabel. “Thank you for catching my hat earlier.”

“You’re Welcome,” she said, smiling.

Jacob exited the house with care, resuming whatever he was doing in the first place. However, he couldn’t walk much further than a few steps as Mabel came running out.

“Sir Jacob, would you meet me back here tomorrow at midday?”

Jacob turned around and gave Mabel a puzzled look. “Whatever for?”

“I would like to take you to a nearby restaurant.”

“Why…?”

“Because mysterious things interest me.”

“I don’t suppose I have a choice, do I?”

“You don’t.”

“Tomorrow at midday then?”

“Indeed.”

Mabel returned inside while Jacob sprinted towards his original plan for the day. 

The days ran fast and all of a sudden, a whole 120 hours passed. In the train, Jacob was lounging on his sofa while Adelia was leaning on the desk opposite. They were having a general chat. The evening was just about setting in; the sun was reaching the end of its daily turn from east to west.  

“Who are they?”

“Hm?”

“You have been daydreaming instead of listening.”

“Sorry.”

“Who are they?”

“I was pondering over a woman I met a few days ago.”

“Go on…”

“She caught my hat after it flew off, then she took me to meet her father who used to be a former gang leader before the Blighters came along, he was rather interested. She also accompanied me to a restaurant a day after, we had a few good conversations.”

“Let me guess, you like her?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to be with her?”

“Possibly.”

“Then what are you waiting for? Go get her.”

“I only just met her.”

“Does that matter?”

“No…”

“Then go get her! You can tell me the details later.”

Adelia practically shoved Jacob out of the train with her words. He ran through London like his very life depended on it. Adelia’s words circled in his mind, he wondered if it was right to strive for Mabel, if he was ready for such a feat. Nevertheless, all that didn’t matter now, he was diving head first into something he wasn’t all that familiar with. Romantic relations.

He arrived outside Mabel’s front door, he waited for a moment before doing anything at all. Contemplating the effects of his next decision. He loomed over the door and with three firm knocks against it, he had sealed some of his fate.

Frank opened the door and as he realised who stood before him, his face sprang into life. “Are you here for Mabel?”

“As it so happens, yes I am.”

“Good. She hasn’t stopped talking about you.” He smiled before he walked into a nearby room. Faintly Jacob could hear him speak. “Jacob is at the door.”

Solid footsteps could be heard and Mabel appeared from the room, she advanced over to the front door. “I didn’t expect to see you again.”

“Can we, go for a walk?”

“I’d like nothing more.”

Mabel was wearing a soft pink dress, it perfectly showed everything it intended to show. It fitted her fantastically, it was more a work of art than a dress.

Jacob held out his arm for Mabel to hold onto, in a way to escort her around the streets. They began walking along the cobbles, the sun shone orange light over them.

“Why are you here?”

“I’m captured by your presence. I like you, to put it simply.”

“Lucky for you Sir Jacob, I feel the same.”

“Then we shall trial this relationship.”

“Indeed.”

They walked around a bit more before Jacob returned Mabel home, they said their goodbyes and Jacob had soon returned to the train. Nothing much had happened; it was more of a single conversation than the beginning of a new relationship but that is the Victorian way.

“Did it go well?” Adelia asked as Jacob threw himself onto the sofa. She leant on the desk once more, folding her arms.

“It did, she feels the same.”

“You two will be married in no time, I have no doubt.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I haven’t seen you like this over anyone in a long time.”

“I suppose you’re right. Not since 1870.”

“Do you think you will fall in love with her?” Adelia queried.

“In a way, it feels like I already have.”

“Perfect!” She jolted up and moved towards the sofa. “It will be wonderful to see you truly happy.”

“I’ll be happy, while you fear the day Viola will be taken from you.”

“That day is closer than I thought.”

Jacob sat up from his slouching position. “How so?”

“Her time is up. Her mother found her, ‘the perfect man’ and now I only have a few days before I will never see her again.”

“You could meet in secret.”

“We can’t. The man lives in the country, in the _welsh_ countryside. I will **never** see her again.”

“Sit.” Jacob moved across, further into the corner of the sofa to allow Adelia more space. She sat on the very edge. “Spend all the time you can with her.”

Tears escaped Adelia’s eyes, they collected in the creases of her face. “I can only spend one day with her, that is all.”

Jacob edged closer to Adelia, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “Then you shall spend that entire day with her, don’t think about anything else.”

“I will miss her greatly.”

Jacob did his best to wipe the tears off Adelia’s face. His thumb swiped away the drops of water, partly drying up her damp skin. “I know you will, a four-year strong relationship coming to an end can’t be easy.”

“It feels as if my heart is breaking.”

“It may be but you still have time to spend with her.”

It was like Adelia’s eyes changed to a different station, they dried out and the tears stopped. “You’re right, I have all the time left to spend with her.”

Jacob smiled, he knew Adelia’s heartbreak wasn’t solved but if she could have one more day with Viola, that was enough to rest his fears.

The sun burst into action, for another day. After their awfully joyful conversation, somehow Adelia had fallen asleep on Jacob. While Jacob was spread across the entire sofa, Adelia was still huddled into him.

Slowly the sun was bright enough to enter Adelia’s eyelids and therefore wake her up. As she realised that she had fallen asleep on Jacob, she carefully manoeuvred around him, trying to avoid waking him up. When one leg was firmly on the ground she quickly swivelled and negotiated her other leg around and onto the ground.

“Good attempt but I was already awake,” Jacob uttered.

“Why didn’t you wake me up then?”

“You were so peaceful.” Jacob sat up, rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms out. “I assumed you would want the sleep,” he said while yawning.

“I think you’re the one who needs the sleep,” she joked. “Why don’t you rest? I’m off to meet with Viola.”

Jacob’s eyes escaped from their heaviness and any tiredness had vanished. “Don’t think about anything else.”

“I won’t.” She smiled as she made a quick exit from the train.

Jacob was just about to rest back down when Agnes walked onto the train. He didn’t notice that the train had stopped at a station.

“Oi! Wee laddie!”

“Yes, Agnes?”

“I’m sorry ta land ya with this but I want to relocate to Scotland. Me and Bertha. I want ta go back.” 

“When?”

“As soon as I can.”

“If I can find a house for myself, I can be cleared up within a week. I’m going to miss this train.”

“I’m sure ya will laddie, she’ll miss ya too.”

“If you would excuse me, I have to find myself a house.”

“Off ya go.”

Jacob took to the roof of the train, waiting for a perfect place to jump off. As the train reached a bridge he leapt onto it but instead of continuing his journey he watched as the train coasted along the tracks and once it was no longer in his sight, he pressed on.

Adelia had previously told Viola where to meet on this last day. In the pub, the place of their first kiss and some other firsts, if ya know what I mean. Adelia waited, with a beer in hand, sitting in the Violia corner. Before long, Viola walked in with her favourite green dress on. Which so happened to be Adelia’s favourite as it was easy to recognise while also suiting Viola to a T. 

With swiftness Viola advanced to the corner; Adelia stood up and as the two were a perfect distance away, they collided into each other, into a hug. Tears built up and ran from their eyes, so happy to see each other, so sad to lose one another.

“Horton said we could spend the day at his,” Adelia said.

“He said the same to me. All I want to do is spend the day in this pub, with you.”

“Why here?”

“Because this is where we started and where our love grew.”

Adelia withdrew from the hug, smiling at Viola. “Then we spend the day here.”

Smith approached them, he had his hands behind his back. “We all know this is your last day together. Drinks are on the house and everyone chipped in to buy you these.” Smith brought his hands forward, one box lay in his left and a second lay in his right. He handed one to Adelia and the other to Viola.

“What are these, Smith?” Adelia wondered.

“Open them and find out.”

Upon opening them, both were met with a bracelet. Both were gold hinged bangles but on the inside of them, words were engraved. To be specific Viola’s had Adelia’s name engraved and Adelia’s had Viola’s name engraved. Both bracelets had the words ‘I will forever love,’ before the name.

“Wow…” Adelia sounded.

“You tell everyone we love the bracelets and we thank them for chipping in,” Viola said.

“I will. Now, you two be sure to have fun.”

Viola smiled at Adelia. “Oh, we will.”

They were in that corner, on that sofa all day. A few empty tankards sat around them. Adelia was cuddling into Viola. They had spent the day talking, kissing, holding each other close as they danced. Viola took a quick look at the clock, it was edging into the evening. Outside, it was still a busy day, the evening did not stop the clocks of business, it only showcased the sun taking back its light and warmth for another day.

“I should go. I don’t need my mother questioning my whereabouts.”

Adelia had suddenly been brought back to reality, she sat up and took it all in. “Then we should say our final goodbye.”

At once, they both stood up. Adelia caressed Viola’s cheek, she moved her hand down to Viola’s jaw, pulling her into a kiss. Adelia moved her other hand up to the other side of Viola’s jaw while Viola’s hands did a not too dissimilar thing. Their eyes were closed lovingly, with pleasure. Their heartbeats should have been racing with fear of losing one another but instead they were calm and entirely in sync. Their lips slowly parted, they gazed into each other’s eyes, knowing that kiss was their last.

Viola took a step back; a new tear fell from her eye. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Adelia said softly, trying to stop any tears.

“Goodbye, Adelia.”

“Goodbye, Viola.”

Viola left Adelia standing there, as she was walking up the stairs she looked at Adelia once more. She had tried to persuade herself not to, that looking behind would only hurt more (and it did) but she had to see Adelia’s face for the last time. To remember every crease, every feature, her entire face, she had to keep it in mind for all the days she wouldn’t see her. Before the pain got too high, Viola finished her climb up the stairs.

Adelia walked over to the bar. “I’ll have another beer.”

“Are you alright?”

“I’ll be fine.”

Adelia opened the box, she carefully picked up the bracelet, opened it up and clasped it around her right arm. She observed it proudly, knowing she would never forget Viola, that she was always truly hers.

“Beautiful bracelet, isn’t it?” Smith pressed for Adelia’s approval as he placed the beer down.

“It is; I will wear it every day.”

“Glad to hear it, those do not come cheap.”

Adelia and Smith chatted back and forth for hours on end, allowing Smith to relax, an overworked volunteer. As the later hours of the day were beginning to close in, the pub was filling up with frequents. Adelia decided this was the time to go back to the train, see how Jacob’s day had gone. After all, hers didn’t quite last as long as she would have liked.

The moon was rising from the horizon, taking its place in the sky, ready to show off all the light it could reflect from the sun. Stars started to become visible, letting the night take hold. Adelia chased the train into a station and hopped in swiftly.

She was met with the most unexpected sight. Boxes, with all the belongings from the train in them. The board had been taken down from the wall and was sitting on the floor. Jacob was organising some of the last boxes, tidying them up.

“What are you doing?” Adelia asked with confusion in her voice.

“Agnes wants to go back to Scotland. I have to move out of the train. I bought a house today, I’m clearing everything up to move into the house tomorrow.”

“No…” she said, shocked. “It will be a shame to see this go.”

“I know. On the bright side, I found things I forgot I had.”

He got up and began moving the sofa diagonally. He suddenly stopped, crouched down and picked up something.

“What is that?” Adelia questioned.

Jacob chuckled. “It’s the paper we wrote the Templar names on.”

“So that’s where it ended up.”

“What? Was this two years ago?”

“It was; a lot has happened since then.”

“We did it to ease me back in, yet we assassinated them the next day.”

“You only needed a day to settle back in.”

“Should I keep it?”

“If you like.”

Jacob positioned it in a box, gently. He went back to pushing the sofa.

“Are you taking that with you?”

“Yes, I have too many memories with this to let it go.”

“Very sentimental, aren’t you?”

“Items keep memories strong.”

“You will need some Rooks to help you with that.”

“Hmm,” he sounded as he was pushing the chair in line with everything else. “Yes, I’ll need help with this,” he said, straightening up.

“This house, is it furnished?”

“Yes, but I still want my chair.”

“You can show it to me tomorrow, while we move your stuff there.”

“Then, we’ll meet here. I’ll get a carriage to move these boxes.”

The train was held up in a station, Jacob had asked for it to stop a bit longer than usual. About ten Rooks were helping to get all the boxes out. Adelia and the Rooks took the boxes to a rather large carriage while Jacob carried the board under his arm. A Rook standing by the front of the train told the driver he could go and the train was out of there in a flash.

Jacob secured the board, leapt onto the seat and Adelia quickly joined him. Taking the reins, he whipped the horses and off they went. Street after street, they trotted passed. Adelia was trying to map where they were in her head, keeping in mind exactly where Jacob had chosen to live.

Soon enough, the words: “Here it is.” were heard.

Jacob stopped the carriage with a slight tug at the reins. He complimented the horses, even giving them a loving stroke.

It was in a very expensive street, a one in which no normal person could afford. The street was covered in trees; they hid the houses in a way. Though they had neighbours, the walls were high and made of solid brick. You couldn’t see through to the next house. Each one was a mansion and the one Jacob had chosen was smaller than most, not too glamourous. It had a large gate guarding the entrance.

Jacob opened it before jumping back into the seat and driving the carriage in, stopping soon after. He hopped out and closed the gate.

It was a large plot; the front garden was one of medium size while the back garden stretched a far way, at the end there was a stream flowing along. The door of the house was large and wooden, a dark wood colour. Lovely and gloss. As they walked in, they were greeted with an open space, with grand wide stairs directly in front of them to the upper level and doors in front, to the left and right of them.

“There is a large space upstairs where I can put research and the mementos I have collected over the years.”

“Sounds perfect. You will love it here.”

“I will miss the train.”

“Me too but times change.”

“They do indeed.”

The day ran from them, time escaped their minds. All they did that entire day was haul the sofa into the reception room, move the boxes to the study and with those boxes unpack everything onto bookcases and tables. It didn’t take long for them to be landed with empty boxes with nowhere to go.

Their last task was to position the board on the wall, slowly the two of them took it to the wall and carefully positioned it over a few nails, keeping it straight while doing so.

They stepped back and observed the room, mementos covered bookcases and sat on the desk at the corner of the room. While the board and other decorations made the bare looking wall have a new lease of life.

“What do you think?” Jacob asked.

“I think, it is exactly what you needed.”

“Is it?”

“You had to settle down eventually.”


	5. Extravagant Surprises

**6 th June 1873**

Adelia was making her way to Jacob’s house, she was planning to tell him all about an interesting time she had at a fight club. Her eyes were uplifted; it was a happier day, a better afternoon. It was peaceful like the bright blue sky, until the darkness of the night takes hold and destroys all the light. As Adelia climbed the wall (because gates are too much hassle) she felt her legs being dragged down. Instant fear, uncontrollable fear resided in her.

She was pulled to the ground with great force, so much in fact that she felt it was hard to get up. A hand took the back of her coat and hauled her up, only to throw her against the wall. Two hands pinned her shoulders to the brick and that was the point when Adelia could see their face.

It was Cayden, the spineless son of a bitch had found her. He had the face of an arsehole. His skin was dirty and scarred. He had scars across his forehead, down his cheeks and crossing over his nose. He was wearing a country-like suit, a hunting style suit. His arms pressed up against Adelia. What had happened? Why was he here? Why after all those years?

“You’re still scared of me...” He chuckled maniacally.

“Why are you here?” Adelia didn’t try to fight back, she knew Cayden was still stronger than her and he could kill her easily. Her eyes told all, she was petrified, so scared for what Cayden could do to her.

“I got a few of my friends to find you, you're not a quiet little bird, easy to find. I’m here to break your neck. You ruined my life, I ruin yours.”

“How on earth did I ruin your life?”

“Oh… I went a little, crazy. Killed a few innocents. I blame you, you cow. When you left and I didn’t know where, I lost the one thing keeping me from hurting others.”

“Ha! Hurting others? Don’t you remember killing that girl?”

“The girl you loved? Oh come on Adelia. Surely you aren’t still hurt by that. I did it for your own good. You must have found a cure by now.” His lips quivered, giving a twisted smirk. It struck fear in Adelia, a facial expression she knew only too well.

“Fuck you!”

Cayden took his right hand off her, he recoiled his arm back and clenched his fist. With one hell of movement he struck her, hitting her cheek. She let out a cry of pain and tried to struggle. Firmly with his left hand, he held the middle of her chest to stop her from writhing. She could feel her breathing being restricted because of it. Again, he recoiled his arm, for another blow to the face. As he began his manoeuvre to punch Adelia for a second time, he felt his arm being pulled away and not only that but he was pulled off Adelia.

She bent to her knees, held her chest and coughed, trying to breathe properly again. As she straightened up, she saw Jacob with both hands in tight fists, standing over Cayden.

“Who is he?”

“He’s Cayden.”

“You bastard!” Jacob grabbed Cayden by the collar and threw him up against the wall. He pushed his arm solidly against Cayden’s neck. Just enough to stop him from moving but not so much that it would choke him. “What do you want to do with him?”

Jacob was only met with silence. He turned his head to the side to check on Adelia, she was shaking, quite violently and her breathing had been knocked off course. He focussed on Cayden for a moment and with the right amount of force and pressure, he punched him, knocking him out. Jacob dropped him and let him ‘rest’.

He moved towards Adelia, taking her hands into his in a cupped fashion, hoping to stop the shaking. She attempted to control her breathing, inhaling for a few seconds and slowly exhaling. It calmed her down and her breathing was now steady. 

“Adelia…” Jacob said as he was observing her sorry state.

“I- I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not.”

Jacob pulled Adelia into a hug, she was still shaking and her hands had ended up being sandwiched between Jacob and herself, but the hug was warm and full of affection. Jacob only hoped it would bring her back from her panicked state. Slowly he separated from the hug after thirty seconds or so and held Adelia’s shoulders lightly.

“What should we do with him?”

“He’s insane. All we can do is send him to the Asylum.”

“Ok, we’ll do that.”

Off in the distance, far enough away from Jacob and Adelia so they couldn’t see but close enough to see them, Mabel stood in her usual afternoon pink dress.

She watched as Jacob picked up Cayden and slung him over his shoulder. Adelia opened the gate and they both entered Jacob’s house. Instead of advancing, Mabel walked away. She was most likely jealous and confused but mostly jealous. She had seen the attack, the hug, the way Jacob acted with her. She had seen all she needed to decide what was best for all of them.

Jacob threw Cayden onto a chair, both him and Adelia stared at him.

“How are we doing this?” Adelia asked.

“We take him in, we say he is insane and we leave.”

“Does it work like that?”

“From what I have seen, yes.”

“Shall we wait for him to wake up?”

“No we’ll put him in my carriage and take him now.”

“You have a carriage?”

“Yes, well, it’s a Rook carriage but all of the Rook carriages are mine.”

They lugged him in, rode to the Asylum, carried him in, said all they needed to say and hey presto, Cayden had been landed in the Asylum. Everything was checked out and a quick ride back to Jacob’s house, completed their mission.

They walked in laughing about how easy it was, joking about it but that amusement was sucked away like a hoover sucks up dust.

Mabel was standing by the stairs. She looked angry yet calm, if that makes sense.

“I’ll see myself home,” Adelia said.

She darted out of the house, avoiding anything to do with Jacob and Mabel.

“I didn’t expect to see you,” Jacob said.

“It has been a few days and I wanted to talk.”

“About what?”

“You should be with Adelia; you seem to love her more than me.”

“Adelia is a friend. I love you, not her.”

“That isn’t how it looks from my perspective.”

“What do you see?”

“When you look at me, your eyes show fondness. When you look at her, your eyes are shining with love and admiration. You love her, it is clear to see.”

“I love you. She is a friend; I am close to her but I do not love her.”

“You seem to be closer to her than you are to me.”

“Where did this come from, Mabel?”

“It came from every time I see you with her. You need her, she keeps you in check.”

“Yes, she does but that doesn’t mean I want to be with her. …I promise; I want to be with you.”

“Prove it.”

“How?”

“Marry me.”

Jacob smirked. “What if, I have already asked your father for his blessing? What if, I already got an engagement ring?”

“I would be impressed.”

“Well, Mabel… would you do me the honour of becoming my betrothed?”

“Of course... You already got an engagement ring?”

“Yes.”

“Let me see it.”

Mabel stayed where she was while Jacob disappeared to find the ring, soon after he returned with a small box, he opened it to show Mabel.

The ring was a beauty, it was a marquise ring, with a rose gold band. The sharp oval had many rubies on the outside and three small diamonds in the middle. It was the upmost expense but worth it.

Mabel’s eyes glimmered, it was everything she wished from a ring and more. On the one hand, she never expected Jacob to get such a luxurious ring but on the other hand, it was exactly what she wanted.

“As etiquette goes, we tell your parents and tell any other family through letters. I don’t have any other family apart from my sister.”

“I only have my parents. I also have few friends.”

“Then the announcement will hardly be grand.”

“Not at all, there is no need for a party or anything of the like. I tell my friends; you tell yours and we tell my parents.”

“We shall take my carriage to your house and speak with your parents.”

Shortly afterwards, they were outside Mabel’s house. Mabel promptly opened the door and called out for her parents, while Jacob steadily entered the house and closed the door behind him. Frank and Mrs Thelwell moved into the hallway from the kitchen.

“Why don’t we go into the living room?” Mabel suggested.

The four of them went into the living room and sat down at either side, Frank and Mrs Thelwell on one, with Jacob and Mabel on the other.

“I proposed to Mabel,” Jacob spoke up.

“And I accepted,” Mabel continued.

“That’s jolly good,” Frank said, “isn’t it Clarice?”

“Have you gotten her a ring?” Clarice asked.

Clarice was the spitting image of Mabel, apart from the wrinkles and her hair beginning to grey, you could say they were sisters. Like Mabel, she had black hair and green eyes but her green eyes were more vibrant. She was slightly plumper than Mabel, a result of both age and not getting out and about enough.

“Yes, I have.”

“May I see it? I must check if it is suitable for Mabel.”

“Certainly.”

Jacob handed Clarice the box, she picked it up with care and opened it with equal care. Her eyes widened as she investigated it.

“This must have cost a fortune,” she exclaimed.

“It did,” Jacob admitted.

Cautiously Clarice handed it back to Jacob. He took the ring out of the box, took Mabel’s hand and slid it onto her finger. She admired it before resting her hand back down.

“Do you have family Mr Frye?” Clarice asked.

“Only my sister but she lives in India.”

“You must send her a letter. We don’t have any family, there cannot possibly be an announcement. Only close friends should know now.”

“How soon should the wedding be?” Frank wondered. He was keen to get it over and done with. 

Jacob and Mabel looked at each other and both shrugged. Clarice noticed this and jumped in.

“How about the 25th of June? That gives enough time to plan. It is on a Wednesday, which is ‘the best day of all’ in the rhyme. It is close by and still in June, it is named after Juno, the goddess of marriage, it will give you luck. There could not be a better day.”

“That sounds perfect, Mother.”

“This won’t be a traditional wedding at all, we can have a quiet service with ourselves and a few close friends of Jacob and Mabel. Apart from that, let’s not go too extravagant,” Frank mentioned.

“I agree. A quiet wedding at the church and a peaceful reception here,” Clarice said.

“Mother shall we go shopping? I believe the men need to talk,” Mabel asked.

“Yes.” Clarice and Mabel exited the room.

“Well, the greatest gang leader is marrying my daughter. It is an honour.”

“Do know I am grateful of your approval.”

“How could I possibly say no to you? She is going to marry the best suitor I can think of.”

“Thank you.”

“Inviting any Rooks?”

“No, they are always far from my private life.”

“Who will you invite?”

“A close friend of mine. Adelia Larkin.”

“I recognise the name. Is she from the North?”

“Yes.”

“I believe I know her father. We were friends when we were young. I moved to London while he started raising Adelia. If she is the Adelia I think she is, I must tell her that her mother is still alive.”

“Her mother is still alive? From what I know, she jumped from a bridge.”

“So it is Adelia… Ruth let everyone believe she was dead.”

“She faked her death?”

“Yes and I helped her. It was to escape from her friends who had vowed to kill her. She came to London with me and soon after gaining a new identity, she married a wealthy man. She lives a happy life, I could contact her, get her to see Adelia.”

“Adelia would be overjoyed. She, hasn’t had an easy family life.”

“I always imagined Norvin was a good father.”

“The friends who had vowed to kill her, did they have a son?”

“Yes, ten years older than Adelia.”

“After the news of what _happened_ to Ruth, Adelia was taken off Norvin by these people. They raised her as their own. They were never around, their son beat Adelia if she did anything wrong and Norvin had to pretend he wasn’t her father. Even though she knows now, Norvin can’t see her because they would have him killed.”

“I always knew that family were insane. I shouldn’t have left Norvin or Adelia with them. That poor girl...”

“I doubt you could have done much.”

“Perhaps not. However, I would love to speak with Adelia. To tell her that her mother, is alive.”

“I could get her to come here, she lives close.”

“I would appreciate that.”

“I will be back within the hour.”

Jacob ran through nearby familiar streets, taking about twenty minutes to get to the Assassin house, he sprinted up the stairs to Adelia’s room. Crashing through her door.

She was sitting in one of the chairs at the end of her room, reading a book.

“Do be careful, Jacob.” She closed the book and put it on the ground. “What are you doing here?”

“Long story short. Mabel thought I loved you, she asked me to prove I loved her. Now we’re engaged and you must follow me because her father wants to talk to you.”

“You’ve been busy.”

“Come on.”

Adelia got up and Jacob led the way, before long they had returned to Mabel’s house. Jacob guided Adelia to the living room. Frank stood up from his seat and stretched his arm out, to greet her.

“I’m Frank Thelwell.”

“Adelia Larkin,” she said, shaking his hand.

“I asked you here because I have information that is important to you.”

“What is it?”

“I grew up with your father. He married Ruth in 1846, when he settled a little, she became pregnant. Shortly after you were born, Ruth began to receive threats from the people who you called mother and father. That led her to, fake her own death. I helped her, got friends of mine at the police station to confirm it. She came to London with me, obtained the new identity of Fern Wood and married a wealthy man. She has two children and is very much still alive. I know this is a lot to take in, but I can arrange a meeting for you.”

“My mother… is alive…?” Adelia’s eyes teared up, she felt elated.

“She is. Every time I meet with her now, she talks about the regret of leaving you. I think she would love to meet you more than anything else.”

“Why did you never tell Norvin?”

“Because it would break him more than her _death_ did. It was all to keep her safe but in doing so, you and Norvin seemed to suffer. I did try to get Norvin involved but Ruth persuaded me it would put you at risk. It would break her heart to know what the Bowen’s did to you.”

“It has been a rough road, I may not be able to see my father but if I can see my mother, all of the hurt would be worth it.”

“As it so happens, I’m meeting her for lunch, tomorrow. Meet me here and we can go together.”

“I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“You are her daughter; you wouldn’t be imposing.”

Jacob looked to Adelia and smiled, he knew how important this was for her. After all, he himself would do anything to see his mother.

“Well, I do believe it is getting late. You two are ever so young, but don’t spend all night drinking or, killing Blighters. Get some sleep.”

“Advice I will take on board, I have had too many late nights recently,” Adelia said.

“After today, I need the rest,” Jacob remarked.

Frank saw them out, Jacob ran left, Adelia sprinted right. Both heading home after one strange day in which the events tumbled out all at once without warning. A day to remember for Jacob, a day that Adelia will forever wish to forget but remember.

The afternoon was soon upon them; the sun was beating down on Adelia who was approaching Frank’s house. She did wish for a cool breeze but it just didn’t happen. The clouds were non-existent and if you tried to look up at the sky, you only got blinded.

The door opened and Frank stepped out, he noticed Adelia immediately and walked up to her.

“Are you ready to meet your mother?” he asked.

“Yes, I can’t wait.”

For Adelia the walk down a few streets felt like an eternity, she was so excited that she could barely contain the huge smile on her face. Like a giddy little kid. She only wished Ruth was everything she hoped for. She had tried to imagine her face, her personality and her voice. It was possible Adelia could be setting herself up for disappointment but she relied on how Frank spoke of her.

Eventually, Adelia’s thought torture ended. They had arrived at the restaurant, on the corner of a street. Ruth was waiting outside.

She was wearing a large lilac dress, bigger than most. She wore a large circular hat of the same colour. Her face was short but oval like Adelia’s. Her hair was white, previously it had been brown but it had since changed. She had it tied up in a plated bun. Her eyes were aqua, not like the sea but more like a pond or a lake. You could see wrinkles by her eyes, from all the years of smiling. Her forehead also had plenty of wrinkles, clearly she didn’t have the best ageing genes.

Frank and Adelia advanced over to her, Ruth raised an eyebrow and grinned at Frank.

“Is this your new woman Frank? Is Clarice not young enough for you?”

“I see where I get my witty side from.” Adelia looked up at Frank.

“No. This is, Adelia Larkin,” he said with a smile on his face.

Ruth took a step back, she clung onto the wall behind her before proceeding to Adelia and held her face.

“I never thought I would meet you.”

“I thought you were dead.”

“Yes, I never told Norvin. To grow up thinking-”

“There is a lot more I need to tell you; my childhood isn’t what you think.”

Ruth let go and gave Adelia a confused look.

“It isn’t best to start this in the street,” Adelia said.

“I have suddenly lost my appetite. You can come to my house; it is only a short walk from here. My husband is out along with my children. We can talk there.”

They strolled through the streets until they made it to a familiar road.

Adelia scoffed. “This is where Jacob lives.”

“He must have more money than I expected.”

“Who is Jacob?” Ruth pondered.

“A friend of mine,” Adelia replied.

“He is also marrying Mabel.”

“Frank we must meet more often, I always have gaps in my knowledge.”

They were soon in Ruth’s house, in a reception area with grand red seats and high class wooden coffee tables. Large windows looked out onto the huge back garden.

The main butler walked in and stood at the end of the room. He was a similar looking age to Ruth and seemed to have a limp.

“Can you get us some tea?” Ruth asked.

The butler nodded and hobbled out.

“As you were saying?”

“When you faked your death, Sid and Christina thought Norvin couldn’t look after me. They blackmailed him, took me away from him. At the time, they would have killed him, if he told me. However, they let him be my mentor because I am his daughter, at the end of the day.”

“They never… Because they couldn’t kill me, they punished Norvin?”

“I am unsure of their true motives. Cayden, he taught me along with Norvin. If I did anything out of line, he would beat me, sometimes to the point where I would pass out.”

“If I thought for one second that Cayden could hurt you or that Sid and Christina would take you away from Norvin… I never would have faked my death. I would have sooner let them kill me.”

“When Norvin found out what Cayden was doing, he began to protect me. An opportunity came up, the Assassins here needed an extra pair of hands. I was sent here in 1868. I found out Norvin was my father in 1869, along with finding out you were _dead_. Knowing you’re alive, somehow makes being unable to see him a little easier.”

“Why are you unable to see him?”

“He is protecting me. Sid and Christina would kill him if they knew I know the truth.”

 “If I wasn’t rusty with my skills, I would go to the North and kill them.”

“Yesterday, Cayden found me. Jacob, the man I mentioned before, saved me from him. We put him where he belongs, in the Asylum.”

“I am, so sorry Adelia. Life seems to have been cruel towards you.”

Frank was quietly sitting, listening to the two. “I only have one question,” he said. “Why did Sid and Christina threaten to kill you in the first place? I never asked before but I’m asking now.”

She faced Frank. “Because I knew they had killed innocents, I wanted to tell the council but they kept sending me threats. I couldn’t risk Adelia or Norvin but it seems my actions only brought them more pain.” She looked to Adelia. “I am sorry.”

“I forgive you, I understand.”

“I’m glad you do.”

“I may have grown up thinking the Bowen’s were my family but that is better than growing up thinking you were dead.”

The butler walked in with a sliver tray resting upon his hand, with the tea sitting on the tray. He gently placed it on the table and poured it into the three teacups. He then returned to his position at the end of the room.

“What is life like for you now?”

“It is much kinder. I have a friend that I can rely on at all times, that makes me laugh and keeps me happy. I couldn’t ask for more.”

“As long as you are safe, my mind can be at rest.”

Frank took a sip of his tea, burning his tongue as he did. “Anyone would think you love Jacob.”

Adelia sniggered at the remark before turning to Frank. “Wait, are you serious?”

“He makes you laugh, keeps you happy. Yes, I’m serious.”

“Don’t worry Mr Thelwell, I do not love Jacob. He isn’t, what I’m looking for.”

“What do you look for?” Ruth jumped in.

“Someone who is safe from my work.” Partly a lie but it had some truth hidden in it.

“That way they won’t be at risk,” Ruth pressed.

“Precisely.”

Frank gave Adelia a sharp stare, taking another mouthful of tea as he did. “I believe you,” he said.

The butler came from the other side of the room and gawked at Ruth for a second.

“Yes?” she asked.

“Sorry to interrupt Mrs Denshaw but your husband will be home soon. He would not welcome guests.”

“No, of course he wouldn’t.”

She stood up guiding Adelia and Frank with her hand, they moved to the large hallway, to the front door.

“Frank, you never cease to amaze me.”

“I have my ways.”

“I doubt that, this happened by chance.”

“It did,” he confessed.

The butler grabbed the door and urged them to leave.

“Thank you, Frank, for bringing Adelia.”

“It was the least I could do.” He turned around and walked out of the front door.

“Adelia, I can never express how sorry I am.”

“You don’t need to, my childhood made me who I am.”

“Until next time.”

Adelia smiled and ambled out of the house to join Frank in the walk back. The butler closed the door softly.

“Was that your daughter?”

“She is; it is a shame I couldn’t raise her myself.”

“The sacrifice of keeping yourself alive?”

“Indeed.”

As Frank and Adelia were walking back the way they came, Jacob ran up behind them.

“Where did you come from?” Adelia pondered.

“Over there.” Jacob pointed behind him. “I didn’t do anything,” he was quick to say.

A policeman could be seen darting around in the far distance, calling out for someone to stop.

“What did you do?” she queried.

“Nothing…”

“What did you do, boy?” Frank questioned.

“It was my Rooks.” Jacob looked over his shoulder. “I just happened to be around.”

“I think that’s the best we are going to get,” Frank said to Adelia.

“Yes…”

“How did it go?” Jacob wondered, taking any attention away from him.

“It went swimmingly. She was very, apologetic.”

“She’s a strong woman,” Frank added. “I haven’t heard her say sorry, ever.”

“Was she who you wanted her to be?”

“That and more.”

Jacob threw his arm over Adelia’s shoulder. Frank saw this and questioned it in his mind, keeping an eye on those two.

“Good. Family is important.”

“More than I thought. The joy of seeing my mother, well, I can’t explain it.”

Jacob slowly took his arm off Adelia, all happiness from his voice had vanished. “I wish I could meet my mother.” His shoulders slouched and sadness could be seen in his eyes.

“I bet she was lovely.”

Jacob had been taken over by that sadness, he didn’t say another word, instead he took off to the roofs. Adelia wanted to follow but she knew he needed time on his own.

“What happened there?” Frank wondered.

“I’m unsure, though, I doubt he will want to talk about it anytime soon.”

* * *

**25 th of June 1873**

* * *

The day of the wedding, a beautiful morning. The sun was directly shining onto the church; everyone was arriving in their carriages. Adelia and a couple of Mabel’s friends, the bridesmaids, stood outside the church. Two carriages arrived, one with Jacob in and one with Mabel and her parents in.

Jacob had a morning coat on, with a white waistcoat and a folded cravat that was more cream than white and he wore dark grey trousers with his shoes being the same dark grey.

When he saw Mabel, her dress topped every other outfit. First of all, her veil ran to the ground, it was the something borrowed item. Her something blue item was a sapphire bracelet that lay delicately around her wrist. The dress was something new and the pearls around her neck were something old, they had passed down the family. To finish the rhyme, she had a sixpence in her shoe.

Her dress really was a marvel. It tied in with the fashion of the time, she had the long veil attached to a coronet of orange flowers, a full court train stretching a metre off the back of the dress and a fitted bodice with a bustle at the back. The arms had puffy material and the dress had a flowery pattern at the hem and at the waist, it was white and had lace up towards the neck. She held a small bouquet of white flowers. Her shoes were white and flat with a small white ribbon at the front of them. Her hair was free from the bun, it was curled, wavy and rested an inch below her shoulders. 

Adelia was wearing her blue dress while the two bridesmaids wore white and green dresses, with a short veil, going just below the hip, attached to a coronet of roses. Clarice wore a yellow reception toilette with a matching bonnet. Frank wore a typical dark grey suit.

Adelia and the two bridesmaids began walking into the church, followed by Jacob with Clarice linked to his arm and finally Mabel and Frank walked behind them.

As they approached the alter, Adelia and the two bridesmaids sat down while Clarice and Frank took a step back and sat down. Jacob stood to the right and Mabel to the left.

The priest got ready to recite his script.

 _Hold on there, reader. I’ll just skip to the important parts of the ceremony, so I don’t bore you_.        

“You will now recite your wedding vows, and forever remember this moment.” The priest looked to Jacob.

Jacob took a breath and slowly released it. “I, Jacob Frye, take thee, Mabel Thelwell, to be my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part.”

Mabel smiled, excited to say her vows. “I, Mabel Thelwell, take thee, Jacob Frye, to be my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey, till death us do part.”

_ And let me just skip a bit more for you Reader, it is only the important parts we are interested in, right? _

“Jacob, place this ring on the finger of your beloved and, while holding her hand, repeat after me: As a token of my everlasting love, with this ring, I thee wed.”

Jacob took Mabel’s hand, the priest handed him the ring. He hovered around her finger with the ring. “As a token of my everlasting love, with this ring, I thee wed.” He pushed the ring onto her finger.

“Mabel, place this ring on the finger of your beloved and, while holding his hand, repeat after me: As a token of my everlasting love, with this ring, I thee wed.”

The priest handed Mabel the ring and she held Jacob’s hand. She kept the ring by his finger. “As a token of my everlasting love, with this ring, I thee wed.” She slowly pushed the ring onto his finger.

“For as much as Jacob and Mabel have consented together in wedlock, and have pledged to be betrothed, one to the other, by the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.”

Jacob and Mabel smiled at each other, their excitement had reached new levels.

“You may now kiss your bride.”

Jacob pulled Mabel into a kiss, steadily. It was the first time they had kissed, yes, they kept in touch with the rules of courtship. Though many would think Jacob didn’t care about all that, he seemed to. Mabel more so because that is all she was taught. So yes, this was the first time they kissed. Jacob could feel warmth emitting from Mabel’s lips. Their eyes were both lovingly closed, their hands resting on each other’s jawline. Both of their hearts were pumping like crazy, full of excitement of what life will bring them.

They withdrew from the kiss and everyone started clapping with much enthusiasm. Everyone was so happy for the both of them.

They all took the carriages to Mabel’s house. The living room had been decorated for the reception, it had white, red and purple flowers in every corner in large displays. Tables had been put in the living room in order for them to eat breakfast, though, one of those tables hosted the cake. The lovely three-tiered fruit cake with favours baked inside. You could tell the bridesmaids were itching to get their hands on the cake for the favours.

Soon enough the caters that were working hard in the kitchen brought out crumpets and toast. Everyone chewed them up and they were safely having a good time being digested by the enzymes in the stomach and the small intestine.

Jacob and Mabel got up and moved towards the cake. A knife lay next to it, Mabel cut a slice and put it into a box close by, for their 25th wedding anniversary. Jacob cut a few more slices for everyone. He gave the two bridesmaids a slice first so they could dig for favours. One of them found a ring while the other found a penny. Though sad they soiled their gloves, both were happy with their favours, the ring meaning marriage within a year and the penny meaning wealth.

Mabel gestured at her bridesmaids and they knew what was next, Mabel had to change into her travelling dress. They ran off upstairs, the bridesmaids eager to help her and doubly eager to get a flower from the bouquet.

Jacob also retreated upstairs to get changed, not into any usual travelling costume but instead change into his normal outfit.

As Mabel’s bridesmaids were still carefully getting her out of the dress, Jacob returned to the lower level. He stood by the stairs, waiting.

Frank – who was helping the caters clean up – walked up to Jacob, with a plate in his hand. “Welcome to the family, son.”

“Thank you.” Jacob smiled.

“Know, Clarice and myself will always be here.”

Jacob nodded and Frank took that plate to the kitchen. Mabel came to the top of the stairs in a nice practical deep brown dress, it was quite the contrast to her wedding dress. She wore light beige gloves and wore a small hat upon her head.  

Adelia and Clarice stood at the doorway of the living room as Mabel walked down the stairs towards Jacob. The two bridesmaids following behind. Frank also joined everyone in the hallway.

Jacob linked arms with Mabel, Frank moved to the door, opened it and the two of them walked out. Everyone else followed them afterwards. Clarice handed satin slippers and rice to everyone. They threw them as Jacob and Mabel got into a carriage that was pulled by white horses. The satin slippers all just fell on the ground, the same with the rice. No slipper got near to the carriage. If it landed in, that was good luck but there didn’t seem to be any good luck here.

The carriage took off towards the station, to wherever Jacob and Mabel were going, after all since there was no best man, no one knew where they were going. Gone for a month, to travel and go wherever they want.


	6. Great Reliance

**1 st of August 1873 **

Mabel sat by the edge of the bed, she had a bowl sitting in her lap. She vomited, again and again. Momentarily, colour reappeared in her cheeks and Jacob entered the room.

“Are you alright, love?”

“Do I look alright to you?” she snapped.

“Is it illness, do we need to call the doctor?”

“No, I know what this is.”

“What is it?”

“I, I think I’m pregnant.” 

Jacob’s eyes widened, he beamed more so than ever, this was the best news he could ever hear. So much excitement bubbled to the top. He ran to her side, sitting next to her, he cuddled her and let her head rest on his shoulder.

“I can’t believe- Soon I will be a father.”

“You will be the best.”

He watched over her, instantly becoming protective of the baby growing inside of Mabel. That egg had not gone to waste, it had been fertilized and was ready to begin its process, to start developing into a child, a little baby.

As the days passed and the weeks flew by them, a bump started to appear. Now, they were certain she was pregnant. Time to tell the people who needed to know.

First up, her parents. A lovely warm but cool summer walk through the streets quickly brought them to Frank and Clarice’s house. They were approaching slowly but surely, the door opened before they even got there.

Clarice stood at the door, she examined the sight she was met with. “You’re in the family way?” she asked.

“I am… How do you figure that out?”

“I can tell when one is trying to hide a bump.”

“I’m not hiding it.”

“Ah, you’re still early.”

“Yes.”

“Well, don’t linger outside. Come in.”

“Who is it?” Frank could be heard calling out from the living room.

“Jacob and Mabel,” Clarice shouted back.

They all strolled into the living room and sat down. Jacob and Mabel were holding hands, keeping each other close.

“You’re pregnant, aren’t you?”

“Yes, how-”

“Why else would you seem, serious?”

“We are always serious.”

“Much more serious than usual.” Frank smiled, even chuckled. His beer belly bounced with joy. “I can’t wait for the new addition.”

A few days later, Adelia finally caught Jacob in the street. It had been a week since she last saw him and it was about blooming time he told her. After all, she is like his right-hand man, woman.

“Where have you been hiding? No one has seen you.”

“I was coming to see you. I have news.”

“What is it?”

“Mabel is pregnant.” Jacob had much excitement in his voice.

“Oh! Congratulations.” She hit Jacob’s chest. “You will be a wonderful father.”

“He will be raised as an Assassin. I don’t think that is the definition of a ‘wonderful father’.”

“Well, if you insist, you will be a wonderful father by Assassin standards.”

“I can’t wait to teach them everything I know.”

“Would I be able to help?” She had raised the pitch of her voice, to persuade him.

“Certainly, a fellow Assassin to help with their training would be perfect, that and I want my dear friend to help.”

“I must say, it is nice to catch up but I have some errands.”

“What errands?”

“Someone has to keep The Rooks occupied while you’re playing happy families.”

She dashed off, leaving Jacob standing alone. He looked pretty confused but content with the conversation. He continued walking, enjoying a nice summers day. With the sun beating down on his face.

* * *

**13 th April 1874**

* * *

Jacob and Frank sat in a hallway, where the wall ducked back and a sofa perfectly sat in. While Mabel, her midwives and Clarice were in the bedroom. Screaming, heavy breathing and constant shouting from the midwives could be heard.

“I’m beginning to worry.”

“Don’t. Clarice took six hours to birth Mabel.”

“I think ten hours is enough to raise concern.”

As they were talking, the screams stopped. It had been a long while of silence but quickly that nothingness was replaced with cries. However, the door did not move, no one called Jacob in. Something was wrong, so very wrong. He bolted up, Frank slowly followed him.

“This isn’t right,” Frank admitted.

The door knob rattled, it opened steadily and Clarice snuck around it. Tears streaming down her face.

One of the midwives swiftly joined her. Putting her hand on her shoulder for comfort.

“Mrs Frye, she… I’m sorry Mr Frye, Mr Thelwell. There were complications, she died…”

Jacob collapsed back onto the chair, his legs shook, his eyes watered up, becoming like a waterfall and his head fell into his hands that were upon his knees.

Frank ran to Clarice, hugging her. The noises of grief filled the room. Frank and Clarice just held each other, sobbing. Whereas, Jacob stayed in his silent, crying state.

“The baby?” he asked.

“He is fine, Mr Frye. You have a baby boy.”

“Can I see him?”

“I will bring him to you.”

As soon as the midwife disappeared, she had reappeared in front of Jacob with the baby in her arms. Carefully, she handed him to Jacob. He held the baby close, tears still falling off his face. One landed on the baby’s skin. Gently, Jacob wiped it away.

“Your mother liked the name Emmett… That will be your name,” he spoke softly.

Clarice swiftly advanced to his side, she turned to the midwife while looking at Jacob. “Do you wish to see Mabel?” She guided attention to the midwife. “Can he?”

“Yes, my colleague has been tidying up. You can see her, Mr Frye.”

Jacob took his eyes off Emmett, staring at the door with fear in his eyes. “I have to be brave every day. Yet, I am not brave enough to-” Water had become his face, he had lost his words, his thought. “To… see my wife.”

“You don’t have to,” the midwife said.

Jacob calmly stood up. “No, I want to.”

“Let me take Emmett,” Clarice suggested.

“Yes… Yes…” Jacob agreed, handing Emmett over. So filled with grief that no idea was his own.

Frank approached Clarice, putting his arm around her waist. The midwife opened the door for Jacob, he slowly crept in.

“It may be our grief too but I feel this is his grief more than ours,” Clarice claimed.

“Within a second, he has become a single parent, a widower. While we have lost-”

“I know… Our little girl.”

Jacob stood by the door, deeming not to go closer. That bed, their bed. She lay under the covers. The second midwife had cleaned the area up, making it look as if the sheets underneath weren’t covered in blood. She glanced at Jacob, noticing he was there. She respectfully left the room.

He gradually edged closer to the side of the bed.

“Complications,” he mumbled.

Yes, complications. His mother died because of that reason and Mabel, now the same. It was like that feeling he had as a child, being told _how_ his mother died, well, it was a relapse of that pain.

He shuffled to the bedside. Seeing her eyes closed, her skin losing colour, her warmth draining, it was killing him. Killing his heart; to him he imagined that pain was like being stabbed.

He sat on the bed, taking her icy hand into his.

“I love you. It hurts so much.” He repositioned a lose hair. “I promise I will keep our boy safe but I cannot promise I will be the same without you.”

He kissed her hand lightly, placing it back by her side. He stood up and the tears started flowing once again. He backed away, reversing into the door, opening it to walk back out into the hallway. He scanned the situation but instead of taking responsibility, he ran, he ran from his problem.

Frank desired to go after him but Clarice stopped him. He scrunched up his face, the thoughts running through his head were vile insults, ready to be thrown at Jacob.

“He has Emmett to look after,” he argued.

“He is processing a lot as of right now. Leave him be, I will care for Emmett.”

“How can you be strong while he is weak?”

“Like I said, this is more his grief than ours. I am Mabel’s mother but I am concentrating on Emmett now.”

Held up in a fight club, Jacob fought the men he was faced with. Round after round, bodies hit the floor, hard. All beaten up and bloodied and I mean blood coming out of their mouth, nose and ears. Robert Topping was more than pleased.

It didn’t take long for word to reach Adelia. She had rapidly joined the crowds. Rooks had told her their Boss had been going in the ring more than once over a period of several hours, not stopping to drink, eat or collect his money. This raised the question of, ‘is he ok?’ and that was what Adelia aimed to find out.

A Rook appeared behind her as she stood a few feet away from the ring.

“He hasn’t been hit once.”

“This is to hide pain…”

“What could have happened?”

“I am unsure-” She quickly cut herself off, coming to a conclusion. “Mabel was due.”

“His wife? She was due to give birth?”

“Yes.”

“You believe something went wrong?”

“It must have done.”

The last man fell to the floor, Jacob stayed in the ring, ready to go for another eight rounds. Adelia used this short ‘break’ as the perfect time to do something. She jumped into the ring.

“Jacob,” she warned. “Maybe it is time to stop.”

“Why?”

“Because you don’t look good.” She examined his face, trying to tell if the water on it was sweat or if it was tears.

“I am perfectly well.” His voice cracked, it sounded saddened, not a normal fighting Jacob.

“Come with me, talk to me, tell me what is wrong.”

The crowd was mesmerized, they never expected to get two types of fighting. They have seen trash talk, sure. What they have not seen is an argument between fighter and outsider. They cheered, waiting for something interesting to happen.

“And tell you what? My troubles?”

“Yes.”

Jacob knitted his brow, tightly. “You are nothing but a waste of my time. A lost sheep that follows me around. You’re a pathetic excuse for a woman.”

“Not for one second do you mean any of that.”

“You think I don’t? Do you really think I need you? Or your words? I have never needed you nor will I ever need you.”

“Is that right? Well, I might just release Cayden from the Asylum. You can watch him beat me to a pulp from a distance.”

Jacob’s face transformed from anger to instant worry. “No. I’m sorry… I didn’t- I don’t-”

Adelia gave Jacob a sympathetic smile. “Come with me, tell me what’s wrong,” she spoke softly, trying not to hit a nerve.

Jacob looked at his fist, the blood on the cloth, the threads coming away from it. If anything, it resembled Jacob’s inner turmoil at that moment. He observed the blood of other men that soaked into the floor, the sweat from them that resided in random puddles and then he studied Adelia. Her stance was relaxed yet, her arms were tensed as she searched for Jacob’s answer, waiting patiently for it.

“Alright.”

Once Jacob had collected his earnings, he left the club with Adelia. She saw the way his eyes darted around, she had to guide him through the streets bringing him to the Assassin house, to her room.

Jacob sat in a chair, Adelia shoved a tankard in his hand.

“Full of the best beer, that.”

He stared at it, watching the bronze liquid spin around.

“Go on, drink it. Then we can talk.”

He took the pint to his lips and chugged it down, swallowing every second until there was nothing left, not even a dripple, a single drop.

Adelia sighed, she was scared in a way. She knew she had to comfort Jacob but she was fearful for the reason why.

“Mabel- she, is dead. She died during childbirth.”

Adelia was shocked to the core, she could feel the pain radiating from Jacob.

“Jacob… I, I am so sorry.”

“It’s, my fault.”

“How can it?”

“I’m cursed! I am the younger twin, Adelia. **_I_** killed my mother. I must have passed the curse onto my son. It has to be because of me!”

“This is not your fault… You are not cursed.”

“I must be… I killed my mother, my son killed his.”

“No. Don’t say that. Your mother’s death is not your fault, nor is it your son’s fault that-” She cut herself off, to prevent upsetting Jacob more.

“I deserve this… I have killed so many.”

“You are **not** blaming yourself or your son, you are not cursed, this is nobody’s fault.”

“If I can’t blame myself or my son, who do I blame?”

“No one. The blame falls on no one.”

“I am, it hurts.” Jacob dropped his head, he stared at his feet, steadily he looked towards Adelia.

“If you ever need help, I’ll be here.”

“Thank you.” The corners of his lips quivered, trying to simile, to show appreciation but truly, he couldn’t hold that for long. Falling back into the black hole of darkness and sadness.

“Do you wish to go home?”

“I have to, for Emmett.”

Adelia nodded, she escorted Jacob back to his house. The walk was long and everlasting. Every Rook in the street stayed silent as they watched their Boss miserably saunter on by. They knew he wasn’t fine but all they had to go on was what that Rook who talked to Adelia had told them. Adelia knew she had to keep Jacob afloat but, how could she? She had no idea what he was going through, she had never actually experienced grief, not like Jacob has. Jacob’s pain due to loss had reached a new level. Now, his heart had a hole in it, missing his one and only Mabel. Some say time heals all wounds but it cannot heal loss because it will always be missing, never to be found, you can’t heal what isn’t there. You can only accept it.

They had taken a long time but they had finally reached Jacob’s house. Instantly as they walked in, cries echoed throughout. Emmett, wailing for his mother, his father. Frank jogged down the stairs.

“Thank you for bringing him back, Adelia.”

“He realised he has responsibilities. Didn’t you?”

“Emmett is my son; I have to look after him.”

“Thank goodness you came to your senses. Adelia, I believe this is no longer your business. I think you should leave.”

“Adelia will stay.”

“Oh, as you wish.”

“I am here to help, any way I can.”

Frank gave them a look, similar to the ones he had given them before.

“Does this mean Clarice and I can go home?”

“Yes.” Jacob was still out of it. You can tell the events of that day had sucked all emotion out of him. It was like he was an empty shell. A shadow of the person he was only a day before.

Frank and Clarice left quite quickly, to grieve on their own terms. Clarice placed her hand on Adelia’s shoulder, whispering into her ear as she gradually walked out.

“Don’t trap yourself.”

Those words sunk into Adelia. However, it did not remind her of the current situation. No, it made her recall Viola. She glanced at her bracelet. She wondered if Viola felt trapped, if she could ever love her husband. She contemplated if she had trapped herself by refusing to love anyone but Viola. Although all of it had been brought to the front of her mind, she pushed it back. More current issues were before her. The past – well – it was just that, the past.

“Rest up, I will look after Emmett.”

“You don’t have to do this.”

“You need to look after yourself. I will help for as long as you need me to.”

“I’m sorry.”

“For… what?”

“I’m saying sorry in advance; it may take longer than you think.”

“You need not apologize; it will take as long as it does.”

A tear plummeted from Jacob’s face, falling to the ground in a confident splat.

“Now rest.”

Jacob of course couldn’t sleep in his own room but out of all the spare bedrooms, he instead chose to sleep on his old sofa. Adelia immediately went to find Emmett, locating him in a room that Jacob had whined to her about. All the hard work he had done for it, only for him to not so much as look at it on the very day his son was born.

She stayed in that room, observing Emmett like he was a lit candle. Not knowing how to care for him, yet. She would learn, she had to be true to her word. Jacob needed that more than anything.

It was Mabel’s two friends who had organized the funeral, they wanted to, to take the pressure off Clarice, Frank and Jacob. Really, they wanted a true sent off for their best friend. Mabel never left they out of anything, they had to give her what she needed. The perfect goodbye.

The very church where Jacob’s biggest day took place was to be Mabel’s final resting place. The day was dark, rain poured from the clouds. There was not a single break in any of the massive grey clouds. It was just a day full of rain, reflecting the emotions of Mabel’s close ones.

They all stood around the plot that would be Mabel’s grave. Frank, Clarice, Jacob and her two friends surrounded it. Ruth and Adelia stood a few feet back, to allow space for those who were deep mourning.

Mabel’s coffin was slowly lowered into the six-foot hole. Thunder roared in the distance, to her friends that signified Mabel entering heaven. Clarice cuddled into Frank from the side, tears scurrying down her face, though her cries were silent. Jacob stayed reserved, holding his head down in his black morning coat with his black gloves, black cravat around his neck and a black band around his hat.

As the priest finished the final prayer, Mabel’s two friends scampered off home, with sadness in their step. Clarice and Frank walked away, holding each other with Ruth following after.

Jacob stared at the grave. Her headstone had a decorative rose carved into it, beneath the inscription read:

‘In Loving Memory of,   
Mabel Frye (Thelwell)   
Who died on the 13th of April 1874, Aged 24’

Adelia stayed back, allowing Jacob time. He looked over his shoulder and saw how Adelia had waited for him. His head dropped again and she took this as a silent cry for help. She approached him, standing next to him, as he continued to stare at Mabel’s grave.

“What do you need?” she asked with a soft tone.

“A drink,” he murmured.

Adelia gave Jacob a concerned glimpse. “Which pub?”

“Take me to yours.”

“As you wish.” She gave him a sympathizing glance, she knew what he was planning on doing, it wasn’t good for him, not now.

The pub was virtually empty when they arrived, a few all-day regulars sat in the corners (not in the Violia corner) but apart from that it was like a ghost town.

“Smith, where is everyone?” Adelia pondered as she leant on the bar with Jacob standing there like a lost puppy.

“It’s a slow day. You never come on a Wednesday, what brings you here?” he said as he was cleaning a glass with a cloth.

“Just a drink of the houses’ finest beer. Two of them.”

Smith had only then noticed Jacob standing behind Adelia, lost in thought.

“I heard about your loss, Jacob. I’m ever so sorry.”

It hardly snapped him back but he gave a slight nod, thanking Smith for his words. He got onto pouring the beers, carefully slamming them on the table moments later.

Jacob picked it up, watching it fizz and bubble. He drank it at a strange pace, not guzzling it but not taking his time either. Whilst Jacob’s tankard was half empty, Adelia’s was pretty much full.

A bunch of men came in, all taking their usual seats at a table against the wall. One gazed at Jacob, he felt eyes on him and once he looked over his shoulder, the man looking at him, winked. The exact reason Jacob was there, was for this.

“Go on. Cooper would not like to wait,” Adelia said, taking another sip of her drink.

He turned his attention to Adelia. “You know?”

She laughed to herself, almost choking on her tiny sip. “This is my pub after all, Smith talks. Tells me what you get up to.”

Smith took his attention away from the tankard he was washing. “Sorry, Jacob. I’m under strict rules.”

“Now go relieve tension or whatever.”

Jacob tilted his head to the side, signaling to Cooper. The two of them left, to go upstairs, to the bedroom.

This pub had turned into two things, a safe place and hook-up spot. Adelia was fully aware of what the pub had become and was somewhat proud.

“It isn’t going to help him,” Smith stated.

“No… But he thinks he needs it.”

They were right, once Jacob and Cooper had finished, he felt no different. Loss cannot be solved by hooking up with someone and Jacob had just learnt that. Nevertheless, it resolved some of his stress. He just didn’t know where he was at. He felt so many things and he only wanted it to go away.

For a short while he lay there, staring at the ceiling, next to Cooper. In a way, Cooper knew he was being used in this moment. At one point Jacob liked him (we know that) but when Jacob spent time in India, he lost all feelings for Cooper. Immediately after, he met Mabel and so Cooper was sent to the back of his mind. He had told Cooper that they couldn’t continue being, whatever they were. They were friends, sure but they could never be called partners, not even in the beginning. They simply never were.

By doing this, Jacob had now degraded Cooper to stress relief. All in all, Cooper didn’t mind really, he got what he wanted in the end.

Jacob quickly got up and pulled on his clothes, returning downstairs. His hair was all messed up but he didn’t wish to fix it. Adelia was still hanging by the bar, with the same beer next to her.

“Are you ready to go home?” she asked.

“Yes…” he replied, deflated.

Adelia chugged down her beer and the two of reverted to surface. Adelia took Jacob home like he was a child, watching him like a hawk. He took to his sofa – his new bed – when they got back. Sleeping would at least let him forget for a few hours. Mabel was gone and Jacob was not nearly ready to accept that.

A few weeks felt like days to Adelia, Clarice had been helping out. Teaching Adelia everything she needed to know. She enjoyed it, learning and though Clarice was heavily grieving she could cope with it, Emmett came first. Adelia had to rely on Clarice on most days, she cared for Emmett whenever Adelia had to run errands.

Unfortunately, Jacob had lost his enthusiasm for Emmett, plunging deeper into his darkness. A neat little hole of pain he had created in his mind. Adelia had become the parent, she was with Emmett all day. Not only that but with Jacob doing anything but tending to his responsibilities, Adelia had to juggle every task. Keeping an eye on The Rooks, training the initiates (even Jack) and caring for Emmett. She had help off Clarice but the other two tasks were now solely Adelia’s liabilities.

Frank had distanced himself, he was angry at Jacob, at Emmett and at Adelia. To him, Jacob was now weak, a coward, a waste of space. Emmett had killed his sweet Mabel. And Adelia, he was angry at her for letting Jacob get away with being weak. In his eyes, everyone was to be blamed and everyone wasn’t doing enough.

Adelia was sitting in a chair she had moved into Emmett’s room. She held him in her arms, humming to him with much happiness. Jacob entered the room with his usual hunched shoulders.

“Would you like to move in?” he asked.

“Move in?”

“Yes, the house is lonely and you spend more time here than you used to.”

“I suppose it would be practical.”

“So…?”

“Alright, I’ll move in.”

“Excellent.”

Oh, poor Jacob. He was finding ways to avoid life, to avoid everything. Asking Adelia to move in was more a way of getting her to care for Emmett than loneliness.

“Do you wish to hold him?” Adelia wondered.

“No, I can’t.”

“Jacob… he’s your son,” she argued.

“I said I can’t, Adelia.”

She frowned, she wanted her friend to be the father she knew he could be. Emmett grabbed her finger, moving it around with his tiny, little hand. She gave him an adoring look, smiling at him as he waved her finger in the air.

“He likes you,” Jacob countered.

“That’s because I feed him and play with him. He would like you, if you spent time with him.”

“I can’t, I can’t. When I look at him, I think of Mabel.”

“Emmett needs his father.”

“He doesn’t.”

Jacob turned around and as he walked out he grabbed the door knob, slamming the door behind him. His eyes collapsed shut as his lips quivered, he stood there, taking it all in before leaving the door behind. Emmett stopped, he stared at Adelia’s finger. Suddenly he let go. Then, that high pitched wail started. Adelia immediately began bouncing him and coddling him, to stop his bawling.

Soon after, Adelia had managed to get Emmett off to sleep. She cautiously placed him in his cot. Now, she was off to find Jacob, checking the area. Fortunately, Jacob was chilling on his sofa. Adelia raced down the stairs to the living room, scrutinizing him as she walked in.

“When I move in, who will take that top room?”

Jacob gave a half-hearted shrug; he couldn’t care less. Really, Adelia was just making conversation.

“I’ll leave it empty for a time.”

“This feeling, within me- It’s like when Evie left but so much worse.”

“Don’t become like that again. It was hard to watch.”

“I can sense it happening…”

“You’ll get through this.”

“Hopefully.”

* * *

**17 th of May 1876**

* * *

Adelia found Jacob where she always found him nowadays. In the stream at the bottom of the garden, shouting about how he wishes to die, to drown. One of his lower days, in which he wasn’t drunk for once. Which was unusual because he would drink himself stupid most days.

Adelia had to drag him out each time. She had to hold him down on the ground until he would calm down and reduce himself to tears. She lay next to him on the cold, damp grass. She hoped she could finally knock some sense into him. Picking herself up from the ground, she began gritting her teeth together and her stomach began to turn.

“I don’t care how much you want to join Mabel; I will stop you every time! Come back! I will always support you but two years of this…?! I cannot watch over The Rooks, train the initiates, train Jack and look after Emmett! There is only so long I can do this for! I need you! I know two years feels like a few days for you but it feels like a hundred years to me! I will not let you kill yourself nor will I let you leave this house until you come back!”

She stood there, grinding her teeth and piecing her skin with her nails as she clenched her fist ever so tightly. She wanted a reply but out of all the times she had ranted at him, his normal reaction was to stagger away. This time, he was sober.

Adelia had him on house arrest of sorts. He hadn’t left the house for a year. That sounds extreme but before she had done so he had been creating havoc, grief makes any person do strange things. Well, it made our dear Assassin drink himself to fights in which he was almost killed, not to mention his attempted suicides while he was out and about. Adelia had him locked away for his own protection. Anyway, most of the time he was too drunk to speak never mind realise he hadn’t left the house in a year.

Jacob laughed in a depressed fashion. His grief consumed his mind, the only reason he was still alive was because of Adelia. “I love Mabel; I can’t see the point in continuing without her.”

Adelia crouched down, getting closer to him. “Jacob, it has been two years,” she stressed. “The only reason I give you alcohol is so you forget, I know it is a mistake. …Remember the first few months? You were coping but as soon as I gave you responsibility you became, this. I don’t know how you can be so sad but what I do know is, you can come out of this.”

That responsibility was training the young Assassins but his mind was still screwed, it pushed him over the edge, caused him to have a mental breakdown. The stress of it, training those young people. It just threw him to his limits. He was in no fit state but he wanted to be. An initiate cut themselves with a hidden blade, Jacob was full of worry and panic. It sent him into an anxiety attack, of sorts. The initiates managed to calm him down but after he dismissed them, he acquired a rope and an unstable chair. He stood on this chair – in his study - giving little thought to what he was doing. However, he couldn’t do much as Adelia walked in on him. She immediately grabbed a throwing knife and with a flick of the wrist, she cut the rope, catching him as he fell off the chair. That was the day she rid the house of rope. That was the day which started Jacob’s long string of attempted suicides.

Adelia didn’t have a clue on how to fix it all, she shifted through what she could do to bring him back and she managed to find something. A promise that had been broken long ago, another promise that was never accepted but the words still meant so much to Jacob, she knew what to do. Upon standing up, she whistled, bringing Jacob’s attention directly to her. He sat up, to observe.

“If speaking to you won’t work, maybe this will.” She jolted her hidden blade out and took it to her neck. “What if I die, hm?” She looked him dead in the eye, wishing to find him. “You saved me before.”

She ever so slowly moved the blade closer and closer. She shut her eyes, still sending the blade to her neck. It touched her skin, cutting it ever so slightly. The blood did not run, she still had time.

Jacob launched himself forward, up from the ground. He grabbed her arm, taking it to her side. The blade retracted. She opened her eyes to be met with Jacob, staring at her. Shocked, panicked, scared. The last thing he wanted was to lose Adelia.

“That was madness!”

“I had to try and bring you back!”

Jacob stayed locked onto Adelia’s eyes. “I, I’m back. I will move on. Just, don’t do that again.”

“Moving on is easier said than done.”

“I have wallowed in self-pity long enough.”

“Are you truly back?”

“I will be.” Jacob placed his hand on Adelia’s cheek, he was finally living in the present again. He moved his hand to the back of her head, using it to pull her into a hug. He buried his face into her shoulder. “I’m sorry, I should not have let my grief keep me in the past.”

“It’s ok, you’re here now.”

Adelia kept him near, she needed that hug just as much as Jacob did. They withdrew from it and took a step back.

Jacob looked towards the ground. “I don’t remember much of the last two years…”

“I’ll fill you in. First, I want to get you inside. You need to change into, dry clothes.”

Instantly joy came back to his lips, his vocal cords. No, he wasn’t entirely back, that would take more time but for now he was free from his darkness, his sadness.

It wasn’t too long before Jacob had changed into his everyday Assassin clothing. The first time he had worn it since Adelia had put him on horse arrest.

They sat on his sofa and like all the times before, this is where they would talk.

“The Rooks are restless; they miss their Boss.”

“I will get them back on track.”

“Good. We also have the matter of Jack. He, uh, misses you?”

“Saturday lessons must continue. I wouldn’t want Jack to feel like I’ve abandoned him or anything of the sort.”

“Alright, I can train the initiates still.”

“How is, Emmett?”

“He is learning quickly. He is beginning to run and his speech is improving.”

“I have missed so much.”

“It isn’t your fault. Let’s not talk about that.”

“I have to own up to my mistakes.”

“Not these ones.” Adelia patted Jacob’s hand twice. “You do know you haven’t left the house since last year, right?”

Jacob paused for a few seconds, to process such information. “How drunk have I been?”

“I gave you alcohol around this time so you would get drunk for the rest of the day. It was easier to watch you that way.”

“What was I like, when I was drunk?”

“You still tried to kill yourself but I ensured you were too drunk to carry it out… I figured keeping you drunk was better than keeping you sober.”

“How did I ever let myself become like that?”

“You let your grief control you. I let you forget instead of helping you accept it and move on.”

“Now, I must accept it.”

“I believe you are now on that path.”

Jacob gave Adelia a light smile, gratitude of the highest order. Who needs words when a smile tells all?

“Only so you know, everyone believes you are in Wales. Clarice knows you have been here for a year while Frank does not.”

“I can remember Frank being hostile towards me.”

“Exactly why I didn’t tell him the truth.”

“Why Wales?”

“It was the first place I thought of.”

Jacob examined Adelia’s wound, it wasn’t a deep gash but it was red and sore. It would surely leave a mark. Blood was beginning to seep from the injury, it slowly but surely ran down her neck.

“You need a cloth for that.” He pointed at the slash.

“Do I?”

“It’s bleeding.”

“Oh. Well, go find one.”

After some fussing in the kitchen, Jacob finally returned with a grey, worn cloth in his hand. He looked triumphant and while the cloth was not of the best quality, it would do its job.

“You could have told me you moved the cloths.”

“I forgot I did that.”

He kneeled on the sofa, facing Adelia and applied pressure to the cut. The poor cloth happily soaked up the blood, doing its job like I said it would.

“Was there no other way?”

“No, this was a last resort. I tried everything else.”

“You were ready to harm yourself, to bring me back. You did harm yourself.”

“I knew you would stop me.”

“What if I didn’t?”

“I would have stopped myself, I think.”

Jacob quickly picked up on that. “Are you unhappy?” he asked, knowing she wasn’t and he had caused that.

“I suppose I was, until today. I hate to sound soppy but, it was hard to be without you.”

“My physique wasn’t enough?”

“No, no. I missed your jokes, your wit and simply I missed you. You weren’t here, you were only someone who wished to die.”

“Funny how your possible death, got me out of that loop.”

Adelia faced Jacob, she kneeled in the same way. Jacob had to keep the cloth to her neck during that manoeuvre, she should have warned him really. Anyhow our ecstatic little cloth was still at work, having fun in the light. Drawers are dark, the little grey cloth hadn’t seen light in years.

“What do you remember?”

“It is all so blurry. I remember the first months, after that- I can only recall tiny details.”

“What details?”

“The stream on multiple occasions. And, you throwing a cushion at me?” He furrowed his brow, concerned for why a cushion was once thrown at him.

“The cushion was four months ago. You said, you would wish Emmett dead to have Mabel back. I got angry, the cushion was the closest thing to me.”

“I said that?”

“You did. Do you see why I had to push you? You were, losing yourself more so than ever.”

“Lucky for you, I still had sense in me.”

“I wish I had tried sooner. And that is a strange thing to say.”

“If you had tried sooner, I may have not stopped you. You could have accidently killed yourself and that would have been my fault and I would have-”

“Stop it!” Adelia yelled. “Don’t do that, it happened how it happened. Leave it as it is.”

“Sorry.”

Emmett’s cries, bounced off the walls, making its way to Adelia’s and Jacob’s ears.

“He’s your son,” Adelia reiterated from a past conversation.

“What do I do?”

Adelia giggled. “I’ll teach you what I know.”

Jacob let go of the cloth, ensuring Adelia had a hold of it before he did. They both climbed the stairs, navigating to Emmett’s room. Adelia opened the door for Jacob, allowing him to walk in first. It had been two years, now, Jacob was ready to be a father.

Adelia had spent a week getting Jacob to learn how to care for Emmett. But on a blistering hot day, Clarice had taken up the task of minding Emmett. Adelia now had to test Jacob.

“Are you saying, I need to practise on the house before I can go out on my own?”

“Yes. You haven’t climbed in a long time. I’m only taking precautions.”

“I don’t have to climb; I could use my rope launcher.”

“And when you do climb and you break your neck, I suppose you will regret this moment. Hm?”

Jacob sighed, he was defeated. Adelia’s logic won. He felt a pressure on him to succeed in scaling the house. Adelia would never let him out until she was confident his skills were still mastered.

He ran up to it, climbing up the brick, clinging to the windows. However, as he made it past the halfway mark, his arms struggled. He jumped off, clambering to his feet as he landed on the grass.

“My arms are too weak.”

“We need to build up your muscle. You can train with me.”

“This is ridiculous.”

“Truth be told, I should have made you exercise more but, you’ll be climbing in no time.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

It was a period of retraining, whenever they could, they trained. Doing press-ups on the double and sit-ups for more time than they cared to admit. Practising with the hidden blade, just to make sure Jacob’s skills were still up to scratch. Testing his throw of a knife and his aim with a gun (but they did this out country). Moreover, Adelia ensured Jacob could still haul a body up and once he was basically weight lifting bodies, they returned to the side of the house.

“Surely with two weeks of training, I can do this.”

“Let’s find out.”

Jacob once again ran up to the house, jumping up and grabbing uneven brick. Launching himself upwards, he grabbed the window and climbed up that. Taking it to the next level, he threw himself up further, grabbing the edge of the roof. With a solid grip, he pulled himself up and sat on the edge.

“I did it!” he said with all the excitement that was inside him.

Adelia smiled, teeth showing and everything. She scaled the house in a similar way, joining Jacob quite quickly.

“Now you can go out on your own.” She teased him by hitting his shoulder with hers.

The two of them chuckled. This was the time when Jacob was back in all his glory. They teased each other back and forth on that roof. It was like those years didn’t happen, that the way they felt now, was the way they felt back when they met. They were free from the merciless worlds grasp once more, they could live and be happy. Of course, only until time called for them again, when the next awful event was due to happen. 


	7. Painful Crimes

**7 th of December 1878**

The night is a dangerous time. For a woman, it was a death sentence without a hardy man to protect her. This is the part where the later hours of the day become less than safe for an Assassin, when they have no weapons and were just out to have a good time at a party.

Adelia was heading home, it had been a good night for her. The party was loud but enjoyable. The place was still alive even in the early morning but Adelia had decided enough was enough for one night. She had her blue dress on, she was really getting the full use of that garment. It was the first time in a long time that she had attended a party alone, without Jacob or a friend.

She decided that a shortcut through an alleyway was the best course of action. She wanted to get home quickly and in one piece. She was almost out, into the other street. She could see light from the street lamps, safety was with her once again. Ahaha, no. Safety was far from here.

Adelia was grabbed by the hair and dragged further into the alleyway, into the pitch black. She screamed as she felt her hairs being tugged, pulled from her scalp. No one was there to hear her and for what was a brief second, her head became sore.

Ahh, the morning. What a wonderful time of day. Most of nature was waking up, the people of London were returning to work for another day. The air was warm, the breeze was refreshing and the rare blue sky was on show, for all to see.

Rooks were searching the city – high and low – they had a special request from their Boss. Find Adelia. Jacob was also on the hunt, going above and beyond for effort. He was blazing through the streets only to be stopped by a group of Rooks.

“Sir! Sir! We found her!” one of them called out.

“Take me to her,” he said with not only worry in his voice but fear too.

“You’re not going to like it.”

They led him through the congested streets, the blocked up roads and the dingy lanes. Finally, they found that one alleyway. Another couple of Rooks stood by a wrapped up Adelia. Jacob pushed passed The Rooks in front of him, to see what those two Rooks were looking at with disgust in their eyes.

“Gov, we found her naked. We wrapped her up, best we could.” one of them mentioned.

“She’s still alive,” the other stated. “We didn’t want to move her, till you got here.”

Jacob quickly examined Adelia. She had a bruise on her face, clearly from a fist. Enough force to knock her out. She had a green coat around her, a sacrifice from a fellow Rook. During a cold winter, the last thing you would give up is your coat. These Rooks did care for Adelia, in a gang mentality sort of way. Her blue dress lay in tatters next to her. It had been ripped off of her while she still wore it.

“She was raped…”

“It would seem so, Sir.”

Jacob stood, staring at Adelia. Anger boiled to the top, he punched the wall, leaving a crack in the brick. He pointed to the Rooks behind him, with his fist still in the wall. “I want you to find who did this, and kill them!”

“But, Sir, how can we-”

“Do your best! Someone must die for this!”

“Boss, if you will, I would like to help you return Miss Larkin home,” a female Rook pronounced.

“You stay, the rest of you, find who did this!”

‘Yes Sir’, ‘Yes Gov’ and ‘Yes Boss’ were uttered as the other Rooks scurried off to spread word of their new task and carry it out.

“Your name?” Jacob asked, moving away from the wall.

“Heather.”

“What do we do?”

Heather took off her coat and handed it to Jacob. “Keep Miss Larkin warm with it, wrap her up better. I’ll find a carriage.”

Jacob nodded and Heather was gone within a second. He knelt down, tying the coats around Adelia to keep her well covered up. He surveyed the area, going into his vision to check for traces of the scum some would call a man. At first he saw a spot of blood by Adelia, he squirmed at the thought of her being violated in such a disgusting and horrifying way. He swiftly noticed footprints but not off a Rook, these footprints were a higher class of shoe. This scum did not fall far from the posh scum tree. He desired to follow them but he knew he couldn’t leave Adelia. Revenge is a dish best served cold, right now the revenge was freshly cooked, not to be touched quite yet.

Heather appeared behind him, she observed Jacob’s body language.

“You know where the man went, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Follow him, I can return Miss Larkin home. After all, the man deserves to die, we cannot let him live.”

“Thank you, Heather. You have been a great help.”

“It isn’t a bother, I would do anything for you and Miss Larkin, Boss.”

“Will you stay with Adelia?”

“Of course I will.”

Jacob was off to follow the footsteps of the wretched man. With every step he took to follow the strides of the man, he became more and more resentful. While Heather, with all her might, took Adelia into her arms and carried her to the carriage, driving her back to the house.

Jacob tailed the marks of the man, all the way to a terrace house. The second floor window was wide open; Jacob took this as an open invitation to jump straight in.

Upon entering the house, he could hear a conversation between two men from the rooms below him.

“You raped a defenceless woman?!”

“Yes, she was that Rook lady. Larkin, I think her name was.”

“The Rooks would have your head! They kill Blighters anyway; you are going to suffer for this!”

“She’s dying in a ditch somewhere, if they find her so be it, they won’t find me.”

“You underestimate your enemy. These people always catch their target. Whether it be the Frye Twins, this Larkin lady or The Rooks themselves, the target dies.”

“I’m going to bed.”

The other man just scoffed, clearly not happy with the exchange he had experienced on that morning. The rapist began climbing the stairs, as he reached the top Jacob came from around the corner, stabbing the man in the chest with both hidden blades. He watched as the man fell down the stairs, rolling down to the bottom where the other man was. Jacob retreated out the window, heading back home. The second man observed as the dead body hit the wooden boards with inelegance, the man shrugged.

He grasped his coat from a hook and slung it over his shoulder. As he was walking out he muttered, “I told you so.” He began whistling as he left the house behind him.

Jacob called some Rooks that were passing by over to him. “Spread the word. The rapist is dead.”

“Understood.” They said as they all split up, to inform others.

Jacob was soon home, he burst into the house, satisfied that the man was dead. Clarice was busy talking to Heather, finalising some things it seemed. She spotted Jacob and gestured for him to come and join the conversation.

“Adelia is in her room. Once she wakes, I want to talk to her,” Clarice demanded.

“Why?”

“I believe a woman is needed in this situation.”

“…Ok, you should talk to her.”

Clarice made her way to Adelia’s room, when she entered, she sat at the end of the bed. To wait for Adelia to wake up, without disturbing her. Whilst downstairs, Jacob gave Heather a few pounds for her trouble along with a piece of fruit cake still left over from his birthday. He was glad a Rook had offered help, he knew now that his Rooks would do anything for him.

Moments later, Adelia’s eyes flickered, Clarice moved further up the bed.

“Adelia!” she exclaimed with worry.

“What- What happened Clarice?” she asked, bolting upright.

“What do you remember?”

“My hair…” She felt her head. “It was pulled, I was screaming.”

“Do you remember anything else?”

“I remember my head being sore.” She felt where it still hurt. “Was I knocked out? Was- Was I-”

“The Rooks, they found you naked, dear.”

“So I was…” Tears sat at the bottom of her eye, ready to run.

“Have you had your bleed?”

“Yes… Do you think, I could be with child?”

“It is possible, only time will tell.”

“What will I do Clarice?”

“Would you want the child?”

“No… No.” A few tears fell from her eye with haste.

“We will work something out.”

“Yes…”

“I will let you rest, dear.”

“I’m scared Clarice, I don’t want this.”

“Adelia, you are strong, you can survive this.”

Clarice patted Adelia’s leg. She stood up and gave Adelia a reassuring smile. She left the room quietly while Adelia rested back down.

Jacob was standing outside, leaning on the wall, fiddling with his bracer in such a nervous way. Clarice saw him immediately.

“Do you think she will want to see me?”

“I left her to rest but, I think she needs you.”

Clarice walked passed him, he gradually opened her door and walked in. Adelia sat up swiftly, checking who it was.

“Only me,” he said, adding comfort to Adelia.

“I could be with child, Jacob. I’m so afraid.”

“I should have been there with you.” He rushed to the side of her bed, holding her in an embrace. “I should have been there to protect you.”

“Don’t blame yourself, I chose to go through an alleyway.”

“This isn’t your fault either, the bastard who did is to blame.”

“He’s dead, isn’t he?”

“Yes, he targeted you. He deserved his fate.”

Adelia whimpered. Though she was glad the man was dead, that extra information added to previous fears. The fact that she was associated with The Rooks made her a target for such crimes.

Jacob held Adelia closer, taking the embrace to a cuddle. She nuzzled into his warm hair, each strand had a different smell, some smelt of coal, of smoke and of the smoggy London air but those nasty smells were a hell of a lot happier than the smell of that alleyway lingering on _her_ hair.

“What do you need from me?”

“I need a bath, I feel dirty.”

“I’ll set one up.”

“Thank you.”

Jacob could feel Adelia holding onto him tighter, neither wanted to let go, they just wanted each other to be safe for once. It was one thing after another with these two. They were destined to never catch a break. If one wasn’t having a hard time, the other was. They clung to each other for a good few minutes, not wishing to let go. But moments are always destroyed by another moment crashing in.

“Do you want lunch?!” Clarice shouted up.

Yes, the most pressing task of the day, lunch. Ok, maybe it wasn’t but damn if Adelia wasn’t hungry, Jacob was. They slowly separated from that hug, Jacob turned to the door.

“Yes!” Jacob replied. He faced Adelia once more. “Do you still need that bath?”

She only nodded, a new wave of tears were coming on. A second realisation of the event. She couldn’t speak, she only wished to have a bath and rest. Waiting to find out if she was indeed, pregnant.

Jacob gave Adelia a slight smile. He made his way to the bathroom along from her room. He lit the fireplace and began filling the bath with water. He stood by it, waiting for the fire to warm up the bath the best it could.

He returned to Adelia a long while after, she had tidied up her bed. It was neatly made and her curtains were now open whilst previously they had kept the room dark.

“Is it ready?” she asked.

“It is. Do you need someone to help you?”

“No, I can manage.”

Adelia sauntered to the bathroom. When she felt the warm air the fire was creating, she felt cosy. She slipped out of her nightgown and scrambled into the bath. Washing herself with care, becoming clean again. She began scrubbing herself violently, a red tint became visible on her skin. She had to get clean but she felt so dirty. Her eyes filled with tears, she cried and sobbed, weeping into the bath. She didn’t want this; it shouldn’t have happened to her but it did because of some lowlife.

A few knocks echoed through the door. It snapped Adelia back to her thoughts.

“Are you ok?” Jacob asked, from the other side.

“I’m fine.”

“If you need help I can send Clarice up.”

“No, I’m ok.”

“Alright.”

That was enough for one day, she no longer needed the bath. She still felt dirty but that feeling would be with her for a long time. 

Hours turned to days, weeks, then months. Adelia had been cooking dinner, in a comfy dress. Yes, she was pregnant and she had hung up her Assassin robes for now. The dress was brown and simple, it had no design to it nor did it require a bustle.

Clarice was in the next room playing with the ever ageing Emmett. Adelia set out a roast dinner onto the plates, setting out the meat on one side and the vegetables in the other. She placed the dishes on the table, at everyone’s respected seats.

“It’s ready!” she called out.

Clarice entered the dining room, holding Emmett’s hand.

“Oh, where is Jacob?”

“I’m sure he’ll be back shortly. He knows this is dinner time,” Clarice said as she set Emmett down on a chair.

“I made a roast because he asked.”

“I know what he is doing, he won’t be too late.”

“What could he be possibly be doing?”

“Have you forgotten what day it is tomorrow?”

“It’s Tuesday, there isn’t- Oh.”

“I am right, aren’t I? The 22nd of April is your birthday.”

“Yes, it is my birthday.”

“He’s getting you something but I do not know what.”

“You weren’t supposed to tell her,” Jacob said as he walked into the dining room.

“She was asking where you were.”

“You weren’t worried, were you?” Jacob questioned.

“I was, a little.”

“I’m not going to die out there while I’m shopping.”

Adelia chortled. “Eat your dinner,” she said, settling back into her sarcasm.

“I’m excited, your roasts are delicious.”

“Then tuck in.”

Jacob took his seat at the top of the table. Adelia sat to his left and Emmett sat to his right. Clarice was next to Emmett. It was how they always sat, of course Clarice wasn’t there for dinner all the time but when she was, the eight-seat dinner table felt less empty.

Clarice spoon fed Emmett tiny chunks of the meal while Jacob and Adelia rammed it down their throats like it could be taken away from them at any moment. Jacob didn’t have much of an excuse for such manners but Adelia was eating for two, that makes a difference. A true excuse.

After dinner, Clarice settled Emmett down, getting him to sleep. Adelia thanked her for helping out, like usual. Adelia made her way back to the kitchen, she was met with Jacob attempting to clean the dishes but he only made more of a mess as a result.

“Jacob… what on earth are you doing?”

“Helping,” he said while struggling to hold onto a plate.

“Your cooking is better than this. Stop what you’re doing, you’ll break something.”

Jacob carefully set down the plate. “You should teach me. It must easy to learn.”

“You wish it was. It isn’t,” she stated, trying to put Jacob off.

“Teach me anyway.”

She sighed. Approaching Jacob, she took the plate and began dunking it in the water. She started to scrub it with no bother. Showing Jacob how to wash dishes would be the hardest chore she could ever do.

Birthdays. The day when you become one year closer to death. Will you survive till your next? Who knows. You become one year older, yet most of the time it doesn’t feel that way. As soon as you pass the age of eighteen, your brain will try to convince you, that you still feel eighteen no matter how old you get.

Adelia was now the ripe age of thirty-one. Oh my, where did the years go? Which year was her best? 1870? 1877?

Jacob knocked on her door, it woke her up from her slumber.

“Can I come in?” he inquired.

Adelia rubbed her eyes, she stretched and jumped out of her bed. She darted over to her door and opened it.

“Yes, you can.”

Jacob walked in with the gift behind his back. They sat in the chairs by the window. Jacob lay the gift, also known as a small cardboard box, on his lap. Both were still wearing their nightclothes; both were not entirely awake.

“Here you go,” he said, handing it over to her.

She carefully unwrapped it, taking the flaps of cardboard and folding them over. She reached into the box and pulled out a picture frame. It was silver and had a beautiful decoration of roses around it. She studied the photograph, widening her eyes as she realised.

“How...? How did you get this?” Adelia pondered in awe.

“I wrote to Viola, I asked her to, get a photograph of herself and send it back. I had the photograph within a week. She was eager to give this to you.”

“Thank you... Thank you so much!”

The photograph, it was somewhere in the welsh countryside. Viola stood in front of a bunch of hills, you could even see lambs in the background. Her hands were placed on her hips; her head was tilted to the left and she had a smile that radiated through the picture itself. Though the picture had no colour, Adelia knew which dress Viola was wearing, it was that infamous green one. Adelia could recognise that in an instant. Everything in that one photograph was to please Adelia, that was all Viola could offer. 

While this was the only picture Adelia had of Viola, Viola did have a picture of Adelia. Before Viola knew of the arranged marriage, they had a picture taken of them to celebrate four years together. An idea that Jacob set up, you could say Jacob strongly shipped them together. Adelia had her arm around Viola’s waist, they both had big smiles on and they looked at their happiest. They stood in front of the pub, their proudest achievement. Adelia had sacrificed it so that Viola could have something true to remember her by.

Adelia leapt up from the chair, moving to her bedside table. She flicked out the stand for the frame and carefully set the picture down.

“I thought, after everything that happened, you needed this.”

Adelia turned to face Jacob. “I always needed this.” She chuckled to herself. “I’m glad you got this, I was beginning to forget her face… I feel like I betrayed her by letting my memory slip.”

Jacob got up from his chair, inching towards Adelia. “You’re not the only one. While I do have a picture from my honeymoon, I find myself forgetting some of Mabel’s features. I barely remember her voice.”

“Yes… For the life of me, I can’t remember Viola’s voice. It hurts, knowing I can’t.”

“But we will never forget how they shaped us. I keep Mabel’s engagement ring by my bed, I still have some of her clothes. My heartbreak will never fix itself.”

Adelia stared at her bracelet for a moment. “I wear this while I sleep, while I work. I only take it off if I really have to, like when change. Viola left an impression on me and I will love her for an eternity. My love for her will not die.”

“I feel the same about Mabel, I could never love someone as much. I didn’t get to spend years with her, like you had with Viola but for that time, Mabel was my world.”

Adelia gave a slight smile. “Viola was my ray of sunshine in the darkness… I suppose that makes you my lamp.” She chortled.

“Ha. I guess that makes Mabel my ray of sunshine. Evie is my lamp and you, you are my shelter.”

“Oh, am I now? Do I keep you safe from the monsters in the dark?”

“More like you keep me safe from myself.”

“Ah, of course.” Adelia giggled. “…I do like a good metaphor.”

“So do I.”

For dinner that night, they tucked into fruit cake and even tried to get Emmett to have some but he was having none of it. Fruit cake, such a nasty thing for children. Who puts fruit and cake together? Well the Victorians, I guess. Still, it was beginning to go out of fashion for birthday cakes.

They sat at the table, finishing off their slice of cake.

“We’re getting old, Adelia,” Jacob joked.

She scoffed. “Old? We’ll only be old once we can’t climb a wall without straining muscles or when we can’t activate our hidden blades with minimal effort,” she sarcastically replied.

“Alright, the day I strain muscles while climbing is definitely the day I’m retiring.”

“Absolutely.”

* * *

**5 th of June 1879**

* * *

The final months of Adelia’s pregnancy were setting in. Jacob and Adelia were sitting in the reception room, on the sofa. Jacob was reading a newspaper for some reason whilst Adelia was reading a book.

“What are we going to do about, the baby?” Jacob questioned, he brought the newspaper down from his face to look at Adelia.

“I have friends in Scotland, I can send the baby there. They can raise it as an orphan but still raise it as an Assassin, to keep my line going.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to keep it?”

“I don’t want a baby, especially one I did not ask for. I don’t remember what happened but I remember my fear, this baby will only remind me of trauma.”

“As you wish, I can arrange transport once the child is born.” Jacob sighed, he knew Adelia was so disconnected from the pregnancy, some days she barely knew she had a child growing in her. “How do you know people in Scotland?”

“When I was young, a boy three years older than me, used to visit us. His name is Kenzie. I saved his life many times, he was incredibly clumsy. I had to prevent him for falling to his death a lot throughout those years. The last time I saw him was before I came here, he said he would do anything I ask of him. I suppose casting off my child is a big favour but, I am confident he will help.”

“You should write to him, if he refuses, we need another plan.”

“I have a letter waiting to be posted. I’ll send it today.”

 

_‘Dear Kenzie,_

_I know it has been so long since we talked but I need to ask a favour. Last year, I was raped. I fell pregnant. What I ask of you is no small task but could I sent the child to your group? I do not have the strength within me to raise this child but I am relying on what you told me ten years ago. This child does not feel like my own, it feels like a burden._

_Best Wishes, Adelia.’_

 

_‘Dear Adelia,_

_I was surprised to get a letter from you. I’m sorry about what happened. You can send the child here, I have no problem raising it for you. You saved my life so many times, I owe it to you. It won’t be easy but I have many friends here, your child will live a full life. Scotland is stunning, you should visit. I miss that smile of yours, I hope this event hasn’t stopped you from showing it off._

_How would you like me to raise the child? I ask, in case it asks questions._

_Best Regards, Kenzie.’_

_‘Dear Kenzie,_

_I assure you, I am still smiling._

_As for your question, raise the child as an orphan. Once they ask questions, tell them the truth. Tell them, I was raped and I couldn’t handle raising a child that would only bring back the worst of memories. When you tell them that, say that I am sorry for not raising them myself. Please, get them to understand._

_Best Wishes, Adelia.’_

 

_‘Dear Adelia,_

_I suppose the truth is better than a lie. I can imagine the child not being fond of the situation but it is what it is. What should I expect? The baby to arrive in a carriage? At my doorstep?_

_Best Regards, Kenzie.’_

_‘Dear Kenzie,_

_That is exactly what you shall expect. A carriage on your doorstep, around the month of September. My friend will arrange one of his gang members to get the baby to you. As of right now, the person who we will be sending is called Heather. I will update you if that changes._

_I appreciate you doing this for me Kenzie. You were always one of the better people._

_Best Wishes, Adelia.’_

_‘Dear Adelia,_

_I’ll be expecting Heather in September then. I only want to send another letter to ask something._

_Your friend has a gang? Supposedly, this is Sir Jacob Frye? You must be on good terms with him._

_Norvin did tell me the truth, how you are his daughter, what Cayden did to you and that you left but he never told me where. Have you been in London this whole time? I would suppose so if you are friends with such an amazing Assassin. You surely must visit Scotland; I need to have a good chat about this._

_Best Regards, Kenzie.’_

_‘Dear Kenzie,_

_I never did tell you. Yes, I have been in London since 1868. I’m glad Norvin told you the truth, I forgot you didn’t know all this. Yes, you are right, my friend is Sir Jacob Frye. I will visit Scotland when a perfect time presents itself. I will not come with the child as I do not want to meet it. I cannot leave London either. Though Jacob is a much more mature man now, I still do not trust him to look after London on his own._

_Best Wishes, Adelia.’_

_‘Dear Adelia,_

_It’s a shame you won’t be coming to Scotland anytime soon but when you do come, I will be excited to see you. I have missed you over the years, it’s hard to not see a childhood friend._

_Best Regards, Kenzie.’_

“This Kenzie bloke seems like a good man,” Jacob said, looking over Adelia’s shoulder to see the letter.

“He is. I had always planned to run away and go to him. Then this opportunity turned up.”

“Hm. I’m glad you chose the latter.”

Adelia grinned. “Me too.”

“Next month, Adelia. Your baby is coming, next month.”

“I thought I would be more, fearful.”

“On a scale of one to ten, how fearful are you?”

“Uh, six?”

“Not too shabby.”

“I’ll be fine,” she said, reassuring herself.

“Have you told the midwives you don’t want to hold the baby?”

“Yes, they seem upset about it. I tried to explain it without explicitly saying why.”

“At least they know.”

Jacob couldn’t say much, he still felt like Adelia was making a mistake but since she was so detached, he knew this was probably for the best. She didn’t want to see her child, all she wanted was to know its gender and move on.

* * *

**9 th of September 1879**

* * *

A different room, another pregnancy but the same volume of screams and cries. Jacob leant on the wall next to Adelia’s room just filled with nervousness. He couldn’t control a single thing that was going on in there. Each time Adelia screamed, he tensed up and that was causing his muscles to become quite sore.

“One more push!” a midwife shouted over the shrieks.

Jacob moved away from the wall, waiting with bated breath. He heard footsteps from the bottom of the stairs, he hung over the banister.

“Heather? Is everything ready to go?”

“It’s all good, Boss.”

“Not long now.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

Jacob returned to the side of the door, still waiting. All of sudden, wails were heard and then the door opened.

The midwife stood with a baby wrapped up in a blanket. “It’s a girl,” she stated as she handed the child to Jacob.

“The hardship you will face little one, it isn’t fair.”

The midwife went back into the room, to sort out her things. Jacob cautiously walked down the stairs, keeping the newborn close. Heather was at the bottom and as Jacob reached the ground floor, he passed the baby to her. Jacob darted to the front door, opening it for Heather and then opening the carriage door for her. She got in with the baby securely in her arms.

“Scotland is a long way, are you certain you’re ok with this?”

“I’m fine with it Mr Frye, like I said, I’d do anything for you and Miss Larkin.”

Jacob gave her a nod and closed the carriage door. The driver rode off into the sunset… Night sky. _What? The baby was born quite late._

Jacob said his thanks to the midwives who were just glad to get home for the evening, not quite knowing what had gone on. All they knew was, a baby was heading to Scotland.

He entered Adelia’s room. She was lying on the bed on one side, wanting to forget the whole damn experience.

“How are you?” The only question Jacob could ask, anything else was too raw to say just yet.

“I am, ok. I, I never want to do that again.”

“Can I get you anything?”

“Your voice will do.”

Jacob walked up to the bed, sitting on the edge, Adelia rolled over to see him.

“Ten years ago, if someone told you all this would happen, what would you do differently?”

“I would only change that night; I would be there to save you. What would you do?”

“I would have, killed the Bowen’s… I received a letter from Frank yesterday, he went up to Newcastle to see Norvin but on his second day up there, he found Norvin dead in his bed.”

“I’m sorry, Adelia.”

“He said Norvin must have died in his sleep, it would have been painless.”

“As if you didn’t have enough to think about.”

“It doesn’t hurt, he might be dead and I’m saddened but I haven’t seen him in ten years. I suppose I got, distanced from the memories. Everything seems, so long ago.”

“Does Ruth know?”

“I assume Frank sent her a letter, I don’t know if she is back from her holiday yet. I have no clue how she would feel.”

“You should see her; didn’t she say she would be back tomorrow?”

“I believe so, that means she most likely isn’t aware.”

Oh! The morning, that came along fast. It was a better day for September, the summer warmth still existed but the clouds were spreading over London, casting a shadow over the city. Adelia had somewhat recovered from her previous day but she was not back in her robes, instead she still wore the comfy dress. She strolled along the street, going about six mansions along before stopping at Ruth’s house.

As Adelia arrived at the gate, Ruth was just coming out of the house. She spotted Adelia and swiftly hurried over to her. She opened the gate, allowing Adelia in. You could see streaks of water down her face.

“I can’t believe Norvin is, dead.” Ruth was having a hard time expressing it, her husband couldn’t know about her past life and she couldn’t go into grieving because of that. “I still loved him, my husband may keep me happy but Norvin was my love.”

“I know… At least he died peacefully.”

“How are you managing?”

“It saddens me but I’m not grieving…”

“That’s understandable, you haven’t seen him in years and he barely got to be your father.”

“Barely? He never really was. To me he was a mentor and I was glad to find out he was my father but, not seeing him prevented me from seeing him as such.”

“Enough about death, you must come inside. I would like to know what you have been doing over the last year.”

Adelia was about to lie through her teeth, lie for her life, lie for England. She was not going to tell Ruth the truth about what happened. It would only break her more and besides, Adelia didn’t want to speak of it.

_‘Dear Adelia,_

_I must say, Heather is a kind and beautiful woman. Please send her back one day. The real reason for this letter is, we named your child. She is called Primrose. Everyone wants to take care of her. I didn’t know a baby could attract so much attention from a bunch of Assassins but the world always has new wonders for me._

_Oh, but do send Heather back, please. I am very taken with her._

_Best Regards, Kenzie.’_

 

_‘Dear Kenzie,_

_Did Heather steal your heart? I asked her if she is fond of you and, she said that you were to her liking. She will be in Scotland soon enough._

_It’s good to know my child has a name and a pretty one as well. Thank you._

_Best Wishes, Adelia.’_

 

_‘Dear Adelia,_

_Heather will not be coming back to London. She is to be my wife._

_Best Regards, Kenzie.’_

 

_‘Dear Kenzie,_

_This is Jacob. I hope you and Heather have a good life together. She was one of our best gang members. She could_

_`¬‘\|’~-/-¬~’__

_Finally got my pencil back. This is Adelia. Jacob was being annoying. Anyhow, I wish you two a happy life. You both deserve it._

_Best Wishes, Adelia ¬-`-_¬~-~ and Jacob.’_

_‘Dear Adelia and Sir Jacob,_

_Thank you for the kind words. I don’t know why you fought for the pencil. However, it made us laugh. Enjoy life down there, you deserve it more than we do._

_Best Regards, Kenzie and Heather.’_


	8. Unforeseen Answers

**16 th of January 1882**

Jacob was ageing like fine wine. Like the absolute fruity fine wine, with the deepest red you could ever think of. His wrinkles were appearing and anything left from that cute face was fading away, thinning. He was beginning to look like the forty-year-old Jacob we all know and love. _(Well, ‘know’, we got five minutes of him)_.

Adelia on the other hand was ageing just like her mother, though the wrinkles by her eyes weren’t as extreme. Adelia had spent the same amount of time crying as Ruth did smiling. She had a couple of those lovely wrinkles across her forehead but apart from that, you could barely tell she was a day over twenty. If you had long arms for that reach. Sorry Adelia, you looked your age.

They were chilling in the study. Jacob had his feet resting on the desk, rocking on his chair. Adelia was messing with one of Jacob’s top hats, just throwing it around. Jacob watched as she kept dropping it. A case of butter fingers perhaps or maybe it was just the fact that hats aren’t easy to toss from hand to hand.

“I was thinking of changing my look,” Jacob thought aloud.

“Were you?” She rested his hat on the desk.

“I don’t know what to.”

“Get up.”

“What?”

“Get up, I have an idea.”

Jacob swung his legs off the desk and pushed himself off the chair, Adelia sat down and tucked in the chair. He took a good few steps back. She got a piece of paper from a drawer and grabbed a pencil. She began designing like crazy. Rubbing out mistakes left and right. Accurately trying to shrink down Jacob’s proportions onto the sheet of paper. He observed as she furiously put pen(cil) to paper, waiting to see what she would do with his look.

“Are you done yet?” he asked after twenty minutes.

She shaded a line and smudged it purposely with her finger. She scribbled down some words along each clothing item and then launched herself up from the chair. “There.”

He moved beside Adelia, having a good look at the outfit. “It’s good.” He pointed at one particular part of the design. “I don’t want this.”

Adelia gasped. “Jacob Frye without a hat? That’s like an Assassin without a hidden blade.”

“I don’t believe I suit them anymore.”

Adelia picked up the hat she was messing with before and placed it on his head. “Hm. You might be right.”

“My hair needs to breathe for once.” He pushed the hat off his head. It fell to the floor, upset at the rejection.

“If you are giving up your hat, you are not having your hair like that.”

“What’s wrong with it?”

“It’s too young for you.” Adelia pulled a comb out of her pocket. “Take a seat.”

Jacob gave her a face of disapproval but sat down anyway. She began combing his hair, creating a lovely parting at the left side and combing that bit down. She pulled the majority of his hair back and towards the right, brushing down the back and right side afterwards. One little bit of hair was being stubborn as all hell, it wouldn’t stay back or stay down so instead, Adelia flicked it forward, positioning it in such a way that it would never dare to move. She searched in her pocket, taking out a hand mirror. She gave it to Jacob, allowing him to look.

“What do you think?”

“I like it.”

“It’s simple like your other hair, _style_ but this has attitude to it.”

“Are you saying, I could do this myself?”

“Yes. Take the comb, I have plenty.”

She threw it onto his lap while he handed back her mirror. Jacob got up from the seat and had a look at Adelia’s style.

“What about you? Are you going to change your design?”

Adelia placed her hands on her hips, going into thought. “I want to keep the coat; it was Norvin’s after all.” She stroked her chin, thinking about the other parts of the outfit. “I’ll make my waistcoat a darker colour and I’ll improve my hood’s stitching. I might get myself better boots, these are starting to fall apart.” She fiddled with her belt a bit. “I’m keeping my belt.”

Jacob rubbed his hands together with glee. “Time to go see our seamstresses and tailors.”

“Don’t forget the shoemakers and glovers.”

“I would never forget them. They complete the look.”

Adelia chuckled. “Come on then.”

They took a quick trip to the shops that Jacob and Adelia especially used for their, less than normal designs. Not only for themselves but for the Assassin initiates too. The people who ran these shops didn’t ask questions, they got a big pay for it so, they didn’t care.

They spent a delightful winters day in stuffy shops, getting themselves fitted for these designs, using the picture Adelia had drawn up for Jacob as a guideline. Adelia’s day was a bit simpler, all she needed was a waistcoat – going with the colour maroon – and boots.

They left the drawing with the seamstresses with all the proportions and whatnot. While the tailors had a good idea with what the two wanted. Now, they were off to see the shoemakers. Walking through the less than cold streets.

“The boots you drew, I already have them.”

“I know, that’s why I drew them.”

“What kind of boot are you looking for?”

“A one that is lower down, around five inches below my knee.”

Time at the shoemakers was brief, the guy knew exactly what Adelia wanted so, they were in and out in a flash. They had the fun job of waiting a week for their new items of clothing. Both were moving to darker colours for one reason or another. A bit like how the peppered moths had to rely on being darker after the birch trees became blackened by soot, so they wouldn’t be killed. These darker colours would help them appear more invisible during the night.

Adelia spent some of that time undoing the sewing of her hood. She pulled the threads out, separating the hood from the coat. She then began resewing, making the stitch tight and neat. Not like the mess of threads it was previously. With the coat all neat, it made her look like a respectable woman rather than a brash youngling.  

Jacob was collapsing his hat and popping it up again for a number of minutes, in his study. Adelia burst in, grabbing Jacob’s attention.

“New hairstyle?” He noticed immediately that Adelia’s hair was now tied up, in a neat braided bun.

“Yes.” She spun around, with great accuracy, stopping right where she started. “I thought because you were trying something new, I would too.”

“It suits you. I still don’t understand how you manage to tie it yourself.”

“It requires hard work and a very sore neck.” She chuckled as she rubbed the back of neck.

“Our outfits should be ready by now.” Jacob threw his hat across the room, it landed next to a bunch of discarded hats on the floor. “Shall we?” He guided his hands in such a way that they directed Adelia out the room.

“Back to the shops we go.”

So, you thought the other day was cold? Well this one, was significantly colder! Not only could you see people’s breath but it was practically freezing in mid-air! Ok, that might be a slight exaggeration but still, it was pretty damn cold.

A trip the seamstresses got Jacob his new shiny black coat, a trip to tailors and they both got their new waistcoats, with Jacob picking up his trousers and belts to go along with it. Down the road to the shoemakers and Adelia had acquired her boots. Along from that was the glovers, Jacob bought some nice black leather gloves. 

 They were on their merry way home, looking forward to having some warmth in their system.

“Will you change your gauntlet?” Adelia questioned.

“I was thinking of using the ‘Legendary Assassin’ gauntlet, it will go with my style more than this leather one.”

She chuckled. “Why is it called that?”

“Because the people who build them wanted to call it that.”

“Is that to boost your ego?”

“It’s more their opinion, than anything else.”

“Of course it is.”

“What?! It is!”

“Mhm.”

Aside from the argument, that poor gauntlet had been spending its life in a spare room where Jacob kept all of his coats, boots, other hats and the gauntlets. It had a sad life, although fortunately, not for much longer.

“Will you change yours?”

“No, I had it designed strictly for this coat. Anything else wouldn’t suit.”

“Very specific with your design.”

“I spent hours putting this beauty together, changing one or two minor details is fine, anything else would ruin it.”

Once they were back in their lovely warm house, they instantly got changed. They were excited about their new looks; it was adding a breath of fresh air to their lives. Once Adelia had everything buckled down and buttoned up she made her way to the spare room where Jacob was sifting through the gauntlets in a cabinet.

“Having trouble?”

“Ah, there it is.”

“Right at the back, was it?”

“Yes.” He dusted it off and with a whole load of fiddling, he swapped them out. Shoving the black leather gauntlet into the cabinet.

“I think, we look fantastic.”

“Hm… I would agree.”

* * *

**9 th of November 1885**

* * *

A lovely stroll in The Strand, on a wonderful morning. Jacob was now the charming age of thirty-eight. His wrinkles were coming into full effect.

“Do you truly want to spend your birthday in a fight club?”

“Yes, I haven’t beat this one in a while,” he argued. 

“It’s your birthday,” she countered.

“I want to spend it in a fight club, do you mind?”

“Ugh. Fine, fine.”

When Jacob arrived, Robert Topping started to rack in tons of bets. The two took to a corner, getting Jacob ready for the fight. Adelia helped him to wrap bandages around his knuckles as well as help him with his coat and waistcoat.

“You ready?” she asked, hesitantly placing her hand on his bare shoulder.

Jacob only gave her a glare of confidence before jumping into the ring. “Think you can beat me?” he roared.

Two weaklings joined him in the ring. He shrugged and allowed them to come to him. One came at him with a punch, a quick dodge under, a punch in the stomach and grabbing his arm to bend it backwards saw him gone. He ran to the other guy and pulled his head down by his ears, giving him a nice knocking out punch afterwards.

The final round was soon upon them but instead of at intervals, all ten men of the round hopped in at once. Jacob easily took out three by stunning them and using their heads against each other. Another four were gone with a little extra effort, using each as a platform to jump from one to another. The last three worked as a unit. One ran at Jacob, he dodged the punch but another came at him – with brass knuckles securely on - punching him straight in the pec. The third man came along, taking out his knee, bringing him to the ground. This third guy tried to strike Jacob’s face but he dodged, moving his head swiftly. He rocketed up from his kneeling position, kicking one of the men as he did the manoeuvre. He was aware of their tactics now.

The first man came running at him once more, this time Jacob took a step to the left, grabbing the man’s head as he ran by. The second guy tried to come at him but he caught his head as well, bashing the two together. The third guy tried to get another punch on Jacob but our guy was having none of that, he tripped him up, grabbed his arm and bent it in a 180° angle.

Robert Topping crowned him as champion yet again and he hopped out the ring with a grin on his face as he approached Adelia.

“Well done but I’m taking you to see Horton.”

“What, why?”

She pointed to an open wound on his moob. _Sorry I just really wanted to say that. Ahem._ Pointing to a nasty abrasion on his pec. “Because that man gave you more than a punch.”

Jacob knew he felt a pain, he just didn’t know why. He felt the cut, wincing as he did. “He was using brass knuckles.”

“Bloody cheater.”

“I still won.” He said with a mix of mockery and confidence.

“Horton should take a look anyway.”

“Alright, let’s go.”

A moderately pleasant saunter across town, brought them to the cellar hospital. I mean, what else could it be called? Cellar hospital sounds kind of catchy. Adelia knocked on the door, waiting patiently, with Jacob standing slightly behind.

The door opened slowly and Horton was occupied with checking who it was and adjusting his trousers in quite an embarrassed manner. His fingers tripped over the buttons as he tried to thread them through each separation.   

Adelia giggled, immaturely. “Did we interrupt something?” She smirked, her imagination running wild. Jacob was also smirking while raising an eyebrow.

Horton finished fastening his trousers, his shoulders slumped. “What do you want, Adelia?”

“Jacob needs looking at.”

Horton let out a sigh of frustration. “Ok. Go down to cellar, I will be there in a moment.”

As Adelia and Jacob entered, they noticed a certain Adrian sitting on the stairs, half naked. They stopped to give Horton another set of grins before scampering down to the cellar.

“Horton and Adrian… That’s new,” Adelia said.

“I thought Horton and Smith were going to be couple.”

“How did we miss the signs?”

“That’s enough you two.” Horton warned as he came down the stairs. “What do you need?”

“Jacob has a cut on his breast, it looks bad.”

Horton wandered to a bed with a tray next to it. “Sit.” Jacob leapt onto the bed. “I need you to take your top off.”

“Is that how you picked up Adrian?”

“Do you want to be treated?”

Jacob silenced himself, taking off his garments like the good doctor said. Horton examined injury, feeling around it, to analyse it.

“That needs stitches.” He picked up a needle and thread and turned to Adelia. “Take his attention away from the pain.”

“Uh, ok… I never asked you but, how did you get your shilling? Why do you wear all the time?”

Horton poked the needle into Jacob’s skin, he made a sound of discomfort. “I was sixteen and my father had sent us out to our first kills. When we arrived back triumphant, he gave us both a gift. While he gave Evie a pocket watch, he gave me this shilling. Not as nice as the pocket watch but back then, I collected shillings. It means a lot to me, not only did my father get me this shilling, he searched for it. 1844 was a year I was missing in my collection. …I’m fairly sure, that was the only time my father was proud of me. I began wearing it after he died and I wear it all the time because, even though I hate to admit it, I miss my father.”

“Ha. You collected shillings at sixteen? That’s the best thing I’ve ever heard.”

“It was a good pastime, don’t judge me.”

Horton finished up one loop, going into Jacob’s skin another time. Again, he made a face of pain.

Adelia was quick to ask another question. “If you like Rooks so much, why didn’t you get a tattoo of one?”

Jacob glanced at the bird by his shoulder. “I used to watch them from a window when I was child. However, the sparrowhawks in the garden were far more intriguing. A small but accurate predator. It ruled the garden. I got a tattoo of one because a sparrowhawk is like me, a small concise killer.”

“So you rule the garden, taking out the small birds while The Rooks pick off the insects.”

“Exactly.”

“What is the tattoo on your arm?”

“It was the icon of a pub I frequented in, back in Crawley. I thought it looked, elegant. Consequently, I got a tattoo of it.”

Adelia giggled. “Of course you would. …What about your facial scars, how did you get them?”

Jacob chuckled. “The one by my jaw is from my blade, I leant on my left hand and I slipped. The blade activated and took a chunk of skin with it.” He grimaced as Horton continued stitching. “The eyebrow is from my early days back in the Crawley pub. I beat a man at whist. He didn’t take too kindly to that. He punched me with brass knuckles, leaving me with a nice scar.”

“Is that the famous, ‘Jacob Frye’ luck? You win something but lose something?” Adelia chuckled.

“My luck is more like a balance; I can’t have good luck without having bad.”

“What a shame…” Adelia mocked.

Horton was finishing up the stitch, he glanced at Adelia over his shoulder, bring her attention to him.

“How did you get that neck scar?”

Adelia caressed the scar, locking eyes with Jacob. “Like Jacob, I slipped and my blade cut me.”

“You two should be more careful with those things.”

“It’s easy to get caught out by them,” Adelia said.

“Especially if you aren’t paying attention.”

“Hm. I’m done. Your breast will be fine; it might leave a scar.”

“Another scar? Just what I needed.” Jacob began sorting out his upper clothing.

“Do enjoy yourself with Adrian.” Adelia smirked once again.

“Is it official?” Jacob pondered.

Horton sighed. “I don’t know yet; this hasn’t been- A thing for long.”

“Tell us if it does.”

“I will. Do you mind if-”

“Go ahead. We’ll be gone in a moment,” Adelia said.

As Horton swiftly exited the cellar, Jacob finished putting his upper outfit back on. The two made a quick exit. It was now mid-afternoon, an enjoyable time of day.

“Has it been a good birthday so far?”

“I won at the fight club, I have been in pain, we had a nice chat and we know of Horton and Adrian. I say, this has been a good day.”

But that day slipped through their fingers like sand. They finished off the day with a good roast dinner followed up by some fruit cake. They had yet another go at giving Emmett some but the eleven-year-old was still have none of it. I guess it wasn’t to his taste.


	9. Harsher Months

**24 th of August 1887**

“Jacob...” Adelia said with sympathy.

* * *

**12 th of September 1887**

* * *

“Jacob,” Adelia warned.

* * *

**5 th of October 1887**

* * *

“Jacob!” Adelia yelled.

* * *

**31 st of November 1887**

* * *

“JACOB!” Adelia bellowed.

He was sitting on his sofa, chugging multiple pints down. Recently, every whiskey bottle he bought was empty before the day was out. Adelia walked up to him, taking his glass from his hand and threw it across the room. It flew like it had wings until it realised it didn’t and ricocheted off a wall, falling a few feet away from it and breaking into a million pieces. She gave him a slap, leaving a sharp pain upon his cheek. As she went to slap him again, he grabbed her hand.

“You are losing it.” Adelia forewarned, she showed her teeth in an aggressive way.

Jacob dropped her hand, he leant forward, looking at the ground. “I miss Evie…”

Adelia sat beside him, wrapping her arm around him. “I know you do but what, what caused this relapse?”

“I miss her; it has been too long.”

“We should plan a trip to India. Then again, it can’t be as of right now. I believe Jack is a threat to the Brotherhood.”

Jacob moved away from Adelia’s grasp, giving her a confused look. “How could he be?”

“I have seen him with Rooks who aren’t wearing their uniform. They wear purple and black. I fear while you have been, like this, he has been gaining control of The Rooks.”

“He- He- You must have it wrong.”

“Perhaps but, what if my instinct has been right from the outset?”

Jacob shook his head repeatedly in disbelieve. “You are not right.”

Adelia sighed, she wasn’t getting through to him on this day. “At least promise me you’ll stop drinking. I am not going through this again.”

That sparked a rather nasty memory to appear in his mind, he glanced at her scar. “Fine. I promise I’ll stop drinking.”

“Good.” Adelia patted his back twice before walking off, leaving Jacob to recover from his stupidity.

* * *

**10 th of January 1888**

* * *

“Jacob, can’t you see? Jack has gone rogue. You have lost control of The Rooks. I know you care for Jack but you have to see!” Adelia slammed her fist on the desk, raising Jacob’s head from his notes.

“I, I refuse to accept it.”

“Don’t be so bloody naïve!”

“Show me.”

“Finally.”

Adelia took Jacob from his desk to the wild streets of Whitechapel, where most of The Rooks were now under Jack’s control.

It. Was. All. Jacob’s. Fault. He had told Jack the truth about what happened to his mother, while he was off his face, around the time of November. Adelia had told him so many times over the years but he just didn’t listen. He couldn’t, even now, when the evidence was presented before him, he still couldn’t see. Well, Adelia was going to shove that evidence right in front of his face, down his throat. If he didn’t listen, she was done convincing him.

The two of them stood on a roof, looking down on a group of ‘Rooks’. They were wearing purple and black, not green and yellow. Jacob began to realise that Adelia had been correct the entire time. These ‘Rooks’ were shouting at civilians and all of a sudden they drew out their knives. Jacob couldn’t watch, he turned away as he heard the screams of the innocent and the noises of death.

“Do you see?”

“How did this happen?”

“You made a mistake, you told Jack the truth. I hate to tell you this but, I told you.”

“What are his plans?”

“From what I can tell, he wants revenge. He blames you, for not protecting his mother.”

“Rooks died all the time, how could I prevent that?” He furrowed his brow. “If this is what has become of The Rooks then, Jack has a lot of power.”

“I have been watching closely, they have been killing those who resist and have recruited the most dangerous of the gang. The Rooks, are no longer yours.”

“If he has taken The Rooks from me then, Jack is planning to take everything from me. That’s how I taught him.” Jacob closed his eyes. “You have to get out of London.” He faced Adelia, opening his eyes. “You must take Emmett and get out of here.”

“Jacob- No. I can’t do that. I need to help you.”

“This is my mistake, my mistake to fix. I will not risk losing you to Jack.”

“Jacob, my very reason for being here is to help fix your mistakes. After all these years, I will not leave you alone with this.”

“You will do as I say!” Jacob snapped.

“I won’t leave you.”

“Jack will take everything, that includes you and Emmett. You should also take the Assassin initiates with you.”

“This is _our_ fight! I trained Jack for a period of time, this is **our** mistake.”

“Adelia, I am not losing you! We will discuss this later, when I have an idea of where you will go.”

“Jacob-”

He used his rope launcher to take him far from Adelia, knowing fine well she couldn’t catch up with him.

“I need to get myself a rope launcher.” She at long last admitted that it had some use. She turned back to the area below her, seeing those dead civilians made her ever so angry. This was her fight too and Jacob was denying her that. He was right though, someone had to protect the Brotherhood. Jack was Jacob’s ward of sorts; this was more his doing than Adelia’s.

Adelia found Jacob, back at his desk with crumbled up paper all around him. He was writing with the speed of a demon. She stayed in the corner of the room, watching him with her arms folded.

“What are you doing?” she eventually asked.

“Sending a letter to Evie, I need her here.”

“You would risk her but not me?”

“Adelia…” He dropped his head before guiding his eyes to her. “You are the only person who can protect Brotherhood, if I die-”

“No. Don’t dare speak like that!”

He continued anyway. “If I die, the Assassins will need you. We are not as young as we used to be. He is stronger than us both.”

“But, we would do better as a team. Jacob, you know I would not cope if you die.”

He got up from his chair and approached Adelia. “I could not cope if you died by Jack’s hands.” Jacob placed his hand on her shoulder. “You will go to Crawley with the Assassins and Emmett. My father’s house is still in my possession; you can hide there.”

“Hiding? No, we will be training, until we are needed.”

“You agree? That you must leave?”

“It is what you want. I will honour that.”

“If I do die, I want you promise me...” Jacob moved his hand to Adelia’s cheek. “Promise me you will not blame yourself.”

She grabbed his hand, taking it away from her cheek, holding it tightly. “I promise, I won’t.”

“You must leave as soon as possible.”

“By the end of the week?”

He nodded, taking his eyes off Adelia, plunging into thought while staring into the distance. “Yes…” It was all suddenly becoming so very real. “You should take this.” Jacob took off his shilling, laying it on his hand.

“Your shilling? No, I couldn’t.”

“You will.” He placed it over her head, fitting it around her neck. “Something to keep me close.”

Adelia held the penny out, investigating it. “Items keep memories strong,” she quoted.

“They do…”

“Where is this house?”

Jacob darted back to his desk, picking up a piece of paper. “Here’s the address,” he said as he handed it to Adelia.

She gave it a quick read before folding it and placing it in her pocket. “By the end of the week…”

“I’m sorry. For taking my eye off the ball.”

“Again, this is as much my fault as it is yours.”

“You could see it happening.”

“I was always wary of Jack, while you treat him like your own.”

“I suppose, I made myself believe Jack was on our side but all along, he had an extreme view of the Creed.”

“He took advantage of the fact you were blind to his actions.”

“Not anymore.”

It had come to that time, the part where Adelia, Emmett and twenty-six Assassins were leaving for Crawley. They were waiting in Whitechapel station, with their bags, their belongings. They were going away for a long time. It wasn’t the best days for weather, snow was still falling over London. Just a thin layer, nothing too bad but the air was so cold and crisp.

The train quickly came into the station, stopping for its passengers. The initiates got on, leaving Adelia and Emmett to say goodbye to Jacob.

Jacob ruffled Emmett’s hair. “You’ll be good for Adelia, won’t you?”

“I’m always good.” He frowned, it was unusual to see an unhappy face on Emmett. “I love you, Father.” He collided into him, wrapping his arms around Jacob’s stomach. “Don’t die out there.”

“I’ll try not to.” He patted Emmett’s back.

As Emmett pulled back from the hug, he stood beside Adelia once more. That stalemate from many moons ago, was with them. Truth be told, they didn’t want to say goodbye in such a way. Adelia knew Jacob was likely to get himself hurt or killed, after all, it would be almost impossible to kill someone dear to you. Like Jack was to Jacob.

“Until next time,” she said.

“Keep everyone safe.”

“Not an easy task but one I will succeed in.” She smirked but, it collapsed into a scowl.  

Jacob opened up his arms, asking for a hug. An upset expression was painted across his face. Adelia advanced to him and slowly accepted the hug. Jacob could feel the need to cry, he had so many emotions floating inside of him that he couldn’t express. Emmett watched as they affectionately held each other, it was like he could feel their very friendship.

They released each other, Adelia stepped back. The train was ready to go. This was it.

“Do whatever you need to, survive these days,” Adelia said as she picked up her bag.

“I want a father to come back to,” Emmett remarked, also picking up his bag.

“You will have a father and I will endure what comes my way.”

It was hard for them to walk away, to leave Jacob standing there, to fight this battle alone. Nonetheless, they had to. As they got on the train, it began moving. Leaving for Crawley.

* * *

**8 th of June 1888**

* * *

“Any news?” Emmett asked Adelia.

She was sitting on a chair in a reception room, reading a letter. “Not truly. He wrote…”

_‘Adelia,_

_I have a plan. I need Laura, Louise, Irene and Susie. Jack seems to be set on brothels, I need spies. I know we must keep our initiates safe but, this is important. I can stop Jack this way._

_-Jacob.’_

 

“He must know how to stop Jack,” Emmett commented.

“I hope he does, otherwise these women will be put at risk. I have seen Jack in his prime, he’s incredibly violent.”

“If you knew Jack was a risk, why did you let my father train him?”

“Your father rescued Jack. He wanted to train him because he felt he had to. I should have done more but I let things slip.”

“He will be fine, my father, he’ll kill Jack and be ok. Won’t he?”

“I tell myself the same thing every day. I do not know, but if there is anything Jacob is good at, it’s being able to stay alive against the odds.”

Emmett smiled faintly before scuttling off to do whatever fourteen-year-old boys do. Adelia directed her thoughts to her new task. Before the day was out, she had rounded up the four women, all older than her. These four women were ones in which Jacob had saved from prostitution a few years ago, making them into Assassins. Now they were going back into it, to be spies.

“Jacob has requested that I send you four to him. His plans will mean, you lot, have to return to brothels but I know you will all have a big part to play in taking down Jack.”

“When shall we go back?”

“Catch the earliest train.”

“Then find Jacob?”

“Exactly.”

They collected up all they needed, said their goodbyes to their friends and set out for the station, to take the late train. It was a long journey for these poor souls, they all observed their Assassin rings at one point in the trip. They were loyal to the Creed, they had to do their duty. As the train pulled up at the station, the four of them took to the roofs. Trying to pinpoint where Jacob was.

“Looking for me?” Jacob said as he approached them from behind.

They all turned at once, seeing Jacob in a much more worn state than they left him in.

“Sir, what are your plans?” one wondered.

“I have new identities for you.” He handed each a piece of paper, describing their new name and details about them. Jacob had hand-picked who they would replace, almost exactly matching their ages and looks. “These people were all prostitutes. I gave them enough money to get out London, you will take their place.”

“What will we do?”

“You will be spies, keeping an eye on Jack if and when you see him. I want you all stationed at Whitechapel brothels.”

“And if he comes after us, if he discovers who we really are, what do we do?”

“You run. Jack is powerful and violent. If you can, run from him and don’t look back.”

“And our clothes, what shall we wear?”

“At my lodgings, I have an outfit for each of you. Follow me if you will.”

They were all changed, into dresses that made their breasts pop out at you. These dresses were tight, clinging to their skin. They were green with shades of yellow, to signify who were Jacob’s moles. They were all made uncomfortable by it, they thought this life was far behind them but this was their mission and they had to succeed.

“You know where you must go, speak with Nellie. She will help you.”

Those four women disappeared into the streets of Whitechapel. It was one big mistake made by Jacob. Another one to add to the list? He loomed over his desk, his notes and letters. He turned to a bottle of whiskey next to him.

“Never again,” he thought to himself. He grabbed the whiskey and threw it at the wall behind him. It crashed into it at a high speed, smashing the bottle. All of the liquid splattered on the wall and fell to the floor, creating an all mighty mess. Glass lay there, asking to be cleaned up so it wouldn’t hurt anyone. Angry? Maybe, but he was more filled with regret than anything else.

* * *

**1 st of September 1888 **

* * *

Emmett ran into the house, all out of breath, all flustered. He was holding a newspaper in his hand. It had been battered by the wind, the air resistance when Emmett scampered through the streets.

“Adelia! Adelia!” Emmett sprinted to the kitchen, finding Adelia looking out the window.

She was observing a sparrowhawk prancing around the garden, hopping around a bunch of rooks. Looking all proud of itself as patrolled the land. The rooks were mindful to stay out of its way.

“What is it?” she asked, facing him. Taking her attention away from the garden.

“Read this.” He pushed the newspaper onto her.

The headline, it was the worst news she could have read all day. Mary Ann Nichols had been brutally murdered or as Adelia knew her, Susie had been viciously massacred.

“This name… this was the alias Jacob gave Susie…” She began reading more and more. “Oh god.” She covered her mouth in horror. “…They’re calling him, Jack the Ripper.”

“My father didn’t stop him in time.”

“Jack has finally become the monster. Jacob is but a child scared of the monster under his bed.”

“We should do something.”

Adelia looked to Emmett, her instinct said ‘Hell yeah!’ while her mind said ‘Fuck no.’

“Unless Jacob asks, I am not putting anyone in this house at risk.”

“Jack will kill all of those women.”

“And he would kill us too. Jacob, knows what he is doing.”

 

_‘Adelia,_

_By now you must have seen the news. I urge you to stay in Crawley. I know it is wrong but to stop Jack, I must send the women after him. We may have failed this time but it is the only option._

_Do not respond. Jack is intent in destroying the Brotherhood, keep our people safe._

_-Jacob.’_

 

Adelia folded up the letter, opened a drawer and placed it on top of other letters and pieces of paper, including cut out newspaper articles.

“He asked you to stay, didn’t he?” Emmett questioned.

“Yes, he did. He has a plan.” She turned to Emmett. “He must be close to catching Jack if, if he’s sending the women after him.”

“You’re afraid.”

“I am. Jacob is in the middle of it all, he is in so much danger.”

“My father will be fine, he will kill Jack and be ok,” he said once again, reassuring himself.

“Or your father will be fine, Evie will come to London, kill Jack and both will be ok.”

“Either way, my father will be ok.”

“Hopefully.” Adelia’s voice cracked with fear.

As the newspaper reports became scared and the next four murders were discovered, Adelia wished she had gone to London, to help Jacob. The later days of November were edging in, Adelia was guessing if Evie had arrived yet. She was – in a way – waiting for a knock at the door, someone there to tell her Jacob was dead or maybe that ‘someone’ would be Jack himself, finding anyone to join his sick Creed and kill anyone who doesn’t.

It had been so long since Jacob’s last letter. He began sending them more often after the first murder, to ensure Adelia wouldn’t go to London. She was becoming ever so scared. All four of the initiates were dead and there was nothing to say Jacob was still alive. Adelia was only waiting, the grand waiting game. Hoping for the best and imagining the worst.

The very knock Adelia was terrified of, echoed through the house. She proceeded to the door from the reception room, opening it.

“Adelia, it’s good to see you.”

“Evie! I like your outfit.” She smiled, the first time she had done so in months.

Our dear Evie stood at the door all proud and content. She was greatly excited to see Adelia and to meet Emmett.

“Thank you. I see not much has changed with yours.”

“Not at all. Though, I do enjoy the dark colours.”

“I’m not here for small talk. Jacob is recovering, in his house. He asked me to bring you back, along with Emmett and the Assassins.”

“Thank god he is still alive.” Adelia let out a deep sigh of relief. “If he is recovering, what are his injuries?”

“It appears Jack starved Jacob and from what he has told me, Jack never failed to give him a daily beating. His left eye is the worst of his injuries; it seems Jack beat it the most. I got a doctor to look at it and he said the eye itself isn’t damaged. It should fully heal.”

“And what of Jack?”

“Jack is dead.”

“At long last.”

“For how long has he been a problem?”

“Ten months. Jacob sent us all here in January.”

“You can tell me more later, when we are back at London.”

“Same to you, Evie.”

Adelia turned around. “Oi! You lot! You hear me?!” she shouted.

Many mummers and yells of ‘Yes’ gave Adelia confidence everyone could hear her. “Pack your bags! We’re going back to London!”

Joyous shrieks and laughter were instantly heard, with Emmett appearing out of nowhere, standing in front of Adelia.

“Are we really going back home?” he queried.

“Yes, we are.” She swivelled back around to Evie, raising her arm out to her. “This is your aunt Evie.”

“You saved my father, didn’t you?”

“Yes.” She smiled at Emmett and as it sunk in that his father will be fine and be ok, he smiled too.

“I might not know you but you are the best aunt I could ask for.” He gave her a nod of appreciation before running to his room, to pack.

“He seems, delighted.”

“We… came up with this coping mechanism over the months. If we needed reassurance we told ourselves, ‘Jacob will be fine, he will kill Jack and be ok.’ I soon developed it into, ‘Jacob will be fine, Evie will come to London, kill Jack and both will be ok.’”

“You didn’t think he was capable of killing Jack?”

“No, why do you think he had spies? He couldn’t do it and he wouldn’t let me help him.”

“Why?”

“Because he wanted to keep Emmett and myself save, along with initiates.”

At that moment, Evie noticed the shilling lying upon Adelia’s neck. She scrutinised it, realising it was in fact Jacob’s. “Jacob gave you his shilling? From what I remember, he barely took it off.”

Adelia grasped the penny, holding it. “He gave it to me so I could keep him close.”

“Is this his, ‘Items keep memories strong’ thing?”

“Indeed it is.”

“He must care for you more than I thought.”

“Believe me, when he put it around my neck I almost screamed at him for being silly. Yet, having it with me has allowed me to, well, keep him close to put it simply.”

“Could you be without him?”

Adelia shook her head, the corner of her lips dipped. “I cannot think of life without him by my side. Short answer, no, never.”

An initiate came running down the stairs with his bag in hand. “Adelia,” he muttered as he landed. “What about our horses?”

Evie scooted passed Adelia and into the house. Really Adelia should have let her in, it is terribly cold out there after all.

“You used to live in a terrace house before, am I right?”

“Yes,” the young initiate replied.

“What if you stay here, with your horses and come to London every day?” she suggested.

“We all miss London greatly; we may have lived here but London is our home.”

“I wouldn’t mind staying here, as long as I can go to London,” another initiate said as she walked down the stairs with dignity.

“If some of you stayed here while some go back to the Assassin house, that would leave plenty of room for you all. No more overcrowding,” Adelia stated.

The initiate put her hand on the other’s shoulder as she reached the bottom of the stairs. “Don’t worry, John. I’ll look after your horse.”

He turned his head to see her out the corner of his eye. “Don’t ride him, he doesn’t take to vigorous trails.”

“He would enjoy it.”

“Trust me, he wouldn’t.”

Evie and Adelia giggled at the, argument? Discussion? Ah, who cares, it was funny.

Twelve initiates stood at by the door, with their belongings all packed away. They were discussing who would get a room to themselves and who would have to share. It seemed most had someone they were willing to share a room with. Whilst the ten staying in Crawley were all sitting on the stairs like some hipster album cover. Seriously, if you took a picture of that and edited the fuck out of it, you would have a great album cover.

“Are you ready to set out?” Adelia asked the twelve.

They replied by roaring ‘Aye’ before going into a chant.

“What have you been teaching them?” Evie asked, raising her voice as the chant reached new volumes.

“I didn’t teach them this, they do it sometimes.”

“We must set out, to catch the train.”

Adelia nodded. “Come on, to London!” she yelled over them.

The chant continued as they poured out of the house and as they walked to the station, only to stop once they got close to it, seeing it from a distance.

“The amount of times I have stood here, wanting to go home,” one of them said.

“Is that our train?” Emmett asked, pointing to a train that was stopping at the station.

Adelia scanned the train, eyeballing it. “It is!”

Quickly they bought tickets and just in the nick of time, caught their train back to London. Then that stupid chant started again. It made Evie more than annoyed.

The snow that had been falling lightly, ceased as they made their way back. The clouds became sparsed, allowing the winter sun to shine and glimmer. With a lack of clouds, the air was crisper than normal and there was nothing to protect the ground from the cold reality of winter. Zero degrees Celsius, here we come. That winter blue sky, nothing can beat it. So different to a summer sky, this was much rarer and so much more captivating than its summer equivalent.

London was just as busy as usual, if not a bit more on edge. The initiates took themselves home, so happy to see all of London again. Adelia, Evie and Emmett were also off home, to settle back in and see Jacob.

Once they got to the house, Adelia turned to Evie. “Which room is he in?”

“The one on the far left.”

“Come on Emmett.” The two of them sprinted to that bedroom, in a rush to see Jacob while also bracing themselves for the state he was in.

Evie chuckled, following them with a gentle saunter. Adelia and Emmett stood outside the door, Adelia delicately twisted the door knob, pushing the door open.

They cautiously walked in, observing Jacob’s state. He was lying peacefully on the bed, watching the ceiling. He looked pretty well for someone who had been through one hell of a traumatic experience. If Jacob had not toyed with dangerous thoughts in the past, let alone mental torture of his own doing, he would have been a lot worse off mentally. That’s not to say he wasn’t affected, that big heart of his had shrunk.

“Come to look at the eye, have you?” The eye. It looked a lot cleaner, a lot healthier. The swelling had cooled down; it was almost at its normal size.

Adelia and Emmett knew what to do, they dashed to his side and had somewhat of an awkward crouching, lying down side hug. _How do I even describe that shit, reader?_ Ah, well, Jacob had manged to get his left arm around Adelia and Emmett, with them just gracelessly hugging him.

Evie stood by the doorway, Jacob felt her presence. He couldn’t see her but he knew she was there.

“Want to join in, Evie?”

“It wouldn’t be as entertaining.”

Adelia and Emmett took a step back, smiling at Jacob, so pleased to see him. He gave them a happy grin.

“How are you feeling?” Adelia tapped her head twice, indicating what the question was truly aimed at.

Jacob saw this action with his good eye; he sunk into his mind, finding the answer. “I assure you, I’m fine.”

She took this with a pinch of salt. “Good.”

They all crowded around Jacob, giving him the attention he deserves. Joking with him, giving him the kindness he so dearly needed. Adelia waited a little while before carefully pulling the shilling over her head.

“I believe you need this.”

“My shilling.” He chuckled. “My neck felt so bare without it.”

He leant forward and Adelia carefully guided it over his head, positioning it so it would be in the middle.

“I took good care of it.”

“Did it, keep memories strong?”

Adelia giggled. “It did.”

“Now do you believe me?”

“I suppose I do.” She gave him a sarky smirk whilst he gave her a devilish smile.

Evie watched this phenomenon with a raised eyebrow, taking into account the banter they previously had in the conversation beforehand. 

Oh boy, the weeks did go by like time was nothing but a perception… Oh wait. Anyway, Jacob’s eye had been spending this great time healing up. Not only that but Jacob was now up and about, his other injuries had since healed and he had the strength to saunter around the house. However, with his eye being the way it was, he wanted to wait until it would be fully healed before he would go outside.

Evie and Adelia came into the house laughing their heads off about something. Jacob came out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on an apron.

“You haven’t burnt down the kitchen, have you?” Evie hastily asked.

“My cooking isn’t as bad as it used to be, sweet sister.”

“No, Evie, it’s still bad,” Adelia added.

“Actually, I have just finished baking a batch of scones. They look good.”

“You can cook?!” They both exclaimed in sync.

“Give me the benefit of the doubt.”

“I have in the past; you could never cook,” Evie commented.

“Come see them.”

They all wandered into the kitchen and on a nice cake stand, eight scones sat proudly. They were a perfect golden brown and were very uniform, being the same accurate size.

Evie and Adelia both picked up one and took a small, cautious bite out of it. If they appeared absolutely amazing, then they had to taste bad. This was Jacob’s handiwork; throughout his whole life he couldn’t cook for shit. Most of his cooking came out looking like coal but these scones were something else indeed. They both made a noise indicating that these scones actually tasted nice.

“This, this isn’t bad at all,” Adelia said.

“Did you really bake these yourself?” Evie wondered, still not believing her brother could bake something successfully.

“Yes, I did,” he replied proudly.

Evie and Adelia sliced open their scones and spread it with butter, then they tucked into it properly.  Jacob did the same, astounded that he did in fact make something delicious. As he bit into the scone, his eye twitched, the eyelid stuck down for a moment before it collapsed up. He could see out of it, for the first time since the incident.

“My eye.” He felt around it as he chuckled to himself, happily.

“You can cook and your eye has healed, this is a day wonders,” Adelia said.

“Now things can return to, normal,” Evie alleged.

“Normal? Does that mean you will go back to India?” Jacob worriedly wondered.

“I am never leaving you again. I sent a letter to Henry detailing this. I imagine he would return by next year.”

“It will be nice to have you around again,” Adelia remarked.

“Shame Greenie won’t be back sooner.”

“He has plans over there; he has to carry them out.”


	10. Dangerous Truth

**28 th of December 1888**

“And we need to get The Rooks back under our control!” Jacob argued.

“I say we wait longer, they will fall without a leader,” Evie opposed.

“If we leave it any longer, they will find a new dangerous leader,” Adelia maintained.

“What do you propose we do?” Evie questioned.

Jacob laughed, he had good plan in mind. “We find a large group of them and say…”

The three stood on top of a carriage, in the rain, shouting down to around twenty or so ‘Rooks’. The Assassin initiates stood around the carriage with crates of green and yellow coats. A number of original Rooks that had survived by escaping, stood amongst the initiates, wearing their uniform. These loyal Rooks had spent the months working on The Thames and hiding out in Southwark, to ensure they would be far from Jack and his ‘Rooks’.

“Your leader is gone! Has been for a while now! You can join us again and become true Rooks once more! Refuse and risk being sent to prison!” Jacob boomed.

Many of these ‘Rooks’ had joined Jack as they feared death but with Jacob asking for them back, they didn’t hesitate. Many of the crowd had stepped forward, the initiates and Rooks threw them their uniforms. However, five of them refused point blank to go back to being the _good guys_. They ran off but were trailed by some initiates. Shortly, they were brought back to the spot everyone else was in. They looked pretty intimidated, petrified of the Assassins all around them. Their _friends_ had changed into their uniform, seeing this they stopped struggling.

“I’m not going to prison,” one of the five said. “Toss me a coat.”

The initiate released him and a now, fellow Rook tossed a coat to the guy. The other four followed suit, obtaining a coat and changing into it rapidly. The ground was covered in nasty purple and black coats and other accessories from their old uniform. Many of the new, old Rooks spat on their out-dated garments.

“Take what you can and convince others to become a part of **our** gang again!”

All the Rooks took a left over crate and searched the city for ‘Rooks’ that would become true again. If any did indeed refuse, Jacob’s Rooks took the moral high ground, tipping off the police so they would be arrested. They didn’t have to cover much land, only having to sniff out these traitors in the boroughs of Whitechapel and City of London.

Months of hard work and difficult convincing resulted in gaining control of The Rooks once again. Many carriage rooftops hosted the twins and Adelia, many ‘Rooks’ listened and agreed with what they had to say. Any of Jack’s Rooks were now nothing more than a prisoner rotting in a cell. Truth be told, The Rooks would always come back to their Governor. Nothing can beat a firm but fair gang leader, ready to protect his Rooks in any way he can.

* * *

**12 th of May 1889**

* * *

Adelia was busy sorting out some stock with some Rooks helping her. Evie and Jacob stood watching the ordeal, it was becoming a mess. This stock was some, smoke bombs and such. They were moving it to the Crawley house, for the initiates there.

“Do you love her?” Evie asked.

“Love who?”

“Adelia.”

“I don’t love her.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. I think I would know.”

“Only, you two spend so much time together. You have spent twenty years being friends.”

“What are you saying?”

“It seems impossible you wouldn’t.”

“Evie, I do not love her. Anyhow, her heart is with another.”

“Really, who is he?”

Jacob looked surprised at the pronoun of _he_ , forgetting that it isn’t what society deems as right to love someone of the same gender.

“Oh, no one you would know.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Ask her yourself.” A sentence Jacob knew he shouldn’t have uttered. He closed his eyes, tilting his head back at the mistake.

“Fine, I will.” Evie walked off, towards Adelia.

“Damn it to hell,” he muttered under his breath.

“Adelia?”

“Yes, Evie?” she said placing a box in a wagon, turning to her afterwards.

“Do you love my brother?”

“A question that has been asked a lot throughout the years, Evie. No, I do not love him.”

“Jacob said your heart is with another, who is he?”

Adelia scoffed, her eyes darted to the ground. She couldn’t even pretend for one second that she would be in love with a man.

“Did he lie?”

“In one way he did lie, in another he didn’t.”

Evie began to think aloud. “You love someone, that is clear… Jacob didn’t lie, he was protecting you… You don’t love a man; you love a woman…”

Adelia’s eyes shot up from the ground looking Evie dead in the eye. “That is quite a conclusion, Evie. What if, I said you were correct?”

“Then I’d say you’re an Assassin, you don’t follow the rules or laws. In whichever way you look at it, love is wonderful.

“Then, you’re right. I love a woman.”

“Tell me about her.”

“Her name is Viola. She is a gentle and loving soul. She has a kindness within her that I could never come close to, an innocence some would say. She doesn’t have the burdens of an Assassin. Alas, she got married off in 1873. We can never see each other because of it.” Adelia raised up her right arm, showing Evie the bracelet. “These were made for us; I have worn it ever since.”

“What a beautiful bracelet... I’m sorry you can’t see her.”

“This bracelet will forever remind me of my time with her.” She lowered her arm. “I will always love her, no one could replace her.”

“Why don’t you try to meet her?”

“I don’t want to raise suspicions or put her in danger.”

“It’s a shame, love shouldn’t be locked away because the privileged see it as sinful or wrong.” 

“I like your opinion, Evie. It’s a pleasant surprise.”

“I try my best.”

Evie looked over her shoulder, seeing Jacob stand with his arms folded, observing the real task going on around them. Adelia scanned Evie’s face, her concerned eyes, her knitted brow and her dipped lips were all signs that Evie was, worried.

“What’s the matter?”

Evie rapidly turned back to Adelia, her eyes showed that worry, more than anything else. “You have been around Jacob for a good twenty years, is he hiding something from me?”

“Why do you think he is?”

“I knew _everything_ about him before we came to London. Though, that all changed after he put a crow on display. I wanted to know where it came from but every time I asked, he changed his story. I knew that bird held a secret but through all our conversations, he never told me. I know he’s holding something back, something he wants to tell me. Do you know anything about it?” 

“I can’t say, it isn’t my right. Look, if you want to know the truth, then you have to ask him about Roth.”

“Roth? Maxwell Roth?” 

“Yes. If you want the truth, you have to start digging there.”

Evie planted her face into her palm, slowly she dragged her palm down her face. “He went to see him… Of course, how did I not notice that? He said he killed him but, of course he went to see him first.”

“Talk to him. That’s all I can say. The rest is up to Jacob.”

Evie gave Adelia a swift nod, walking back towards Jacob moments later.

“I got my answers,” she said to him.

“Did you?”

“Yes, Adelia likes women.” Evie glanced at Adelia. “She is in love with someone called Viola. Did you know this?” Evie faced Jacob, she observed his blank stare, his unsurprised face. He just looked at her, in a ‘you’re late to the party’ way.

“Twenty years being friends, while you think I love her, you don’t think I know her feelings?”

“Oh, I know you do.” Evie paused for a moment, preparing herself to fight for the truth. “I want to ask you something.”

“What is it?”

“That crow you had-”

“Can we not talk about that?” Jacob sensed where this was going. Evie had dug before; he couldn’t go through this conversation again. But he was about to.

“Where did you get it from?”

“Evie…” Jacob warned.

“Then tell me about Roth.”

Jacob looked passed Evie, onto Adelia (who was back to sorting boxes). Betrayal was burning in his eyes. They had agreed, many years ago, that they would never tell another soul. I don’t tell if you don’t. Had that been broken? Had it finally been broken?

Evie snapped her fingers at him, bringing his line of sight to her. “She didn’t tell me anything. I asked her if you were holding something back, she didn’t say anything but she said to ask you about Roth.”

Jacob’s eyes dashed from corner to corner, this was not the conversation he was expecting. “You must have worked out that I went to see him, right?”

“Yes. I can’t believe I didn’t notice.”

Jacob sighed, Roth still plagued his mind. Even after all those years. Roth had left a _lasting mark_ on Jacob, a one that can never be washed away. “I was curious… I had to go.” Jacob sighed once more, he was telling this to his sister, only now.

He should have told her straight away but he didn’t. He should have told her a year later but he didn’t. Not even while she was away. He never mentioned any of this. Just that, he had killed Maxwell Roth. It was done and there was nothing to it. But now, twenty-one years later, he was going to tell her. He shouldn’t have held back but he did. Especially after Adelia came on the scene, he had someone he could tell everything to and not have to worry of the consequences. With Evie, he didn’t want to lose her.

“Do you want the long story, or the short one?”

“The long one, I want to know who you are, Jacob. I don’t know you like I used to.”

Jacob nodded, the corners of his lips lifted in thought. She was right, it wasn’t India that tore their close relationship apart, it wasn’t even the argument on the train, it was the lack of truth. The moment Jacob stopped telling Evie _everything_ , was the point in which they truly grew apart. They may have still worked together, talked to each other in civil discussions but when he didn’t tell her the truth, all that didn’t matter.

“When I arrived, he poured me a drink. He called me the bravest man in London. He wanted to work with me. I accepted. Before that night was out, I had set off explosives and stolen a train…”

Evie wanted to make a comment but she saw a look in Jacob’s eyes, a look she hadn’t seen since Ethan died. The look of regret. She let Jacob continue instead of butting in, letting him tell this story with every detail included.

“…I went to see him the following day, we kidnapped three of Starrick’s henchmen. That was when he started calling me ‘dear’ and ‘darling’…” He sighed again, he was still so conflicted about Roth. His time with him, his feelings for him. Somehow, it was still all so raw. “I didn’t mind, I barely noticed. I suppose, I was beginning to like him a little too much. Then, the day after that, when I went to see him again, we went to a factory.”

Jacob closed his eyes. Since he had told Adelia, he has had a lot more time to think about it all. His regret climbed to new levels, his feelings became locked down. To open them up, to find them now – well – it was bringing back memories he didn’t want to remember, emotions towards Roth that he forgot he had.

“I lined up explosives. We were ready to set them off…” Jacob’s eyes flung open, to Evie’s surprise. “…There were children inside. I told him to stop but he, he set them off anyway.” Bitterness resided in his tone. “I got them out, I saved them all… but I felt, betrayed.” Jacob shook his head as he was preparing to delve into his memory again. 

“Roth invited me to his performance, one he put on especially for me… He had that crow as a pet one day and the next, it was my invitation to that performance. I suppose I kept the crow to hurt me, to remind me that no matter how I felt, Roth was a danger… I had to kill him, I couldn’t let him live.”

Jacob didn’t sigh this time, he huffed. Conflicted? That was an understatement. There was no word to describe how he was feeling, not one word to describe why he felt like this after two decades.

“He set the Alhambra alight, to spite me, to make me watch innocent people run for their lives.” Jacob stared straight into Evie’s soul, she was finally going to hear the truth fall from his lips. “In his last moments, I could only ask him ‘Why’, I only wanted to know ‘Why’. It wasn’t about Starrick or anyone else, it was about me and Roth. …He kissed me and for a second, I wanted it… I pulled back though, I was scared… I feared those feelings... And you know what he said…? He said, ‘why not’” Jacob sniggered, taunting his past self. “Ha. I don’t know why I expected any different. Maybe, I still wanted Roth to be something he wasn’t. Anyway, the important thing here is… Roth made me realise I like both men and women, in the same way. To this day, I don’t know what my feelings were for Roth but it doesn’t matter, he’s been dead a long time.”   

Evie stared at Jacob; she was astounded that after twenty years, something like that would still impact him in such a way. She didn’t expect him to spill his guts but she was glad he did. She placed her hand on his arm, providing comfort. She lined up everything, it all suddenly fit into place. His anger, his frustration, his slow maturity and his shift in attitude. It all so perfectly fit around Roth.

Evie jumped straight to a question, she wanted to avoid all the other information she had been bombarded with. “Is that why you were so angry, on the train? Were you angry about Roth’s death?”

“Yes. Believe me, even after the factory, I didn’t want to kill him. But after the kiss, I wish I hadn’t. In that moment, I realised I liked him. I realised in any other situation, in another world, we could have been _something_. I was, confused about my feelings. I still am. I may have worked out everything else but Roth still puzzles me. On the train, all my confusion and anger towards Roth projected onto you. I was angry at myself for working with Roth, for allowing myself to get close to him.”

Evie sighed, deeply. “You should have told me this.”

“We were busy saving London and, I was fearful for what you would think of me. I thought I would lose you if I told you.”

“Back then, we may have not seen eye to eye but I would have supported you. Something like that, is a big deal and you struggled with it, alone. Obviously, before Adelia came along.”

“When I told Adelia all this, I hated Roth. As time went on, I dwelled on it. I forgave Roth, for what he did… I think, I miss him. I only knew him for a few days but I know in some way, I cared about him and maybe in his own crazy way, he cared for me as well.” Jacob giggled to himself, something was hilarious. “…I wish I followed father’s advice.”

“You and I both know father wasn’t right about _that_.”

“It would have saved me the trouble.” Jacob laughed under his breath and sighed, he knew what was next. “You know that piece glass you found?”

“I remember it.”

“It was from a needle. One in which I broke…” Jacob glimpsed at the ground. “I tried to cure myself. If I had taken the dose I ruined, I would have died.”

“Jacob… why would you do that to yourself?”

“I wanted to free myself from the burden, I wanted my feelings for men gone.”

“Oh Jacob, that’s awful.”

“If it wasn’t for Adelia, I could have died. She is, a hard one to crack. She’s had a good walloping but life can’t do much to keep her down.”

“What has happened to you two over the years?”

“A lot more than I have told you.”

“Will you ever tell me?”

Jacob gazed at Adelia, at her scar. “There are events we don’t want to think about. It isn’t as easy as telling you what our true feelings are. It’s much more difficult.”

Evie gave Jacob a little smile. “I understand what you feel for her now. It’s admiration. Along with a feeling of safety and comfort.”

Jacob brought his line of sight back to Evie. “Mabel said similar, once. It’s more complicated than that but, if you were to put it into words, those are the ones to use.”

* * *

**14 th of October 1889**

* * *

The station, where people depart and where they return. From longer journeys or short, people arrive at the station all the time. A welcoming committee stood before the tracks. Uh, alright. Our dearest four stood a few metres from the tracks. Evie, Jacob, Adelia, Emmett.  

A train sauntered in, like it owned the goddamn station. Its doors were opened and amongst the first out, was our dear Mr Green.

Henry’s ageing was going pretty great. He had lovely neat wrinkles across his forehead, about five of them. His face had thinned a great deal compared to everyone else. Then again, he was four years older than the twins and five years older than Adelia. He was still wearing his old robes, they seemed to suit him more now.

Evie ran up to him, pressing her lips against his, both closing their eyes lovingly. He supported her back with one hand, caressing her cheek with the other. She could feel the cold on his lips, he could feel the freezing temperatures on hers.

Jacob and Adelia grinned at the sight, glad that the two sweethearts were with each other once more. What could be better? Emmett beamed at it, the first time he had seen true love. There had been a lack of that sight in his life.

Evie parted from the kiss. The three approached the two, Jacob put his sarky comments straight onto the line.

“Greenie! Haven’t fallen down any holes, have you?”

“Not since you visited.”

“It’s good to have you back,” Adelia said.

“I’m not looking forward to the weather.”

“Who does?” Jacob guided Henry’s attention to the windows, it was bucketing down.

“It wouldn’t be London without rain,” he replied.

Emmett took a step nearer to Henry. “Nice to meet you, Uncle Henry.”

“Nice to meet you too, Emmett.”

Evie and Henry settled into the curiosity shop once more, it was still like it was back in 1868. This was largely due to Jacob and Adelia maintaining it over the years, in the event Evie and Henry did indeed return. Now they were both back, it could be a proud little shop/meeting spot yet again.

Emmett got to spend a lot of time with his aunt and uncle while Jacob and Adelia were off doing Assassin-y things to new Blighters popping up around town. Henry told Emmett all about India, his time there, what he did. Though Henry was still not entirely _made_ for the field, he managed to do many successful assassinations during his time in India. Evie let him take the reins a bit, allowing him to become the Assassin everyone knew he was. Emmett was enthralled by these stories. Jacob and Adelia did their best to allow Evie and Henry to truly get back into the swing of things, actually letting them be _normal_ for a while before including them in anything.

Once they did, it was all back to peace and harmony in London. Except from keeping an eye on the Blighters and ensuring Templars weren’t around, there wasn’t much for them to do. They kept the Brotherhood connected around Britain, with the telephone helping a great deal to push information from place to place more easily. They retained contacts, doing so with no difficulty in Scotland with Kenzie assisting them.

* * *

**29 th of March 1890**

* * *

Jacob was lounging on his sofa, as per usual. Adelia approached from behind, patting the sofa twice before vaulting over and collapsing to the ground, siting with her legs crossed.

“Are you going to ask him?” she wondered.

Jacob sat up, facing Adelia. He twisted his face and lifted his shoulder slightly, shrugging. “I don’t know… Sixteen years, it’s a long time to only ask now.”

“But you and Cooper are so close. I believe it can work, just like me and Viola did.”

“You two were split up, what’s to say it won’t happen to me and Cooper?”

“Sixteen years, Jacob. Cooper isn’t married, never will be now. You have a chance, take it.”

“You always push me towards my goals...” he thought aloud. “Oh, where would I be without you Adelia?”

“Dead.”

Jacob glared at Adelia, taking her blunt reply to heart. His glare broke into a stare before subsiding completely.

“Well, I suppose you’re not wrong there.”

“I know I’m not. I don’t have to mention the reason why.”

“No, you don’t.” Jacob took a breath and sighed. This was a big thing for him, finally letting go of the past. “You think Cooper would say yes?”

“Cooper loves you, isn’t that obvious?”

“I always knew we were more than friends but we have never been partners, I don’t know.”

Adelia rolled her eyes, shaking her head afterwards. “It’s obvious. Besides, you know him better than me. You may have used him, you may even be falling for him now but ever since 1870, Cooper has been hopelessly in love with you. Smith said so.”

“‘Course, Smith has all the gossip.”

“You should have just asked him; he would have told you this years ago.”

“I suppose I didn’t want to fall for Cooper, I still wasn’t over Mabel.”

“But, now you are.”

Jacob launched himself up from the sofa. “I’m going to the pub.”

“Good luck…” Adelia said, smirking at him.

“I won’t need it,” he replied before darting off.

Jacob ran down to the pub, excited for what the day could bring. He scanned the room, coming to the conclusion that Cooper wasn’t there. Considering it was the early hours of the morning, that’s understandable. He turned to the bar, seeing Smith clean a tankard, like usual.

“Have you seen Cooper?”

Smith dropped the tankard, raising his eyes to Jacob. As the mug hit the floor, it clanged and bounced. It rolled by Smith’s feet, coming to a sorrowful rest.  “Shit. Of course, you don’t know.”

“Know what…?”

“A few days ago, Cooper’s friends informed me that- Cooper was murdered.”

“By who?”

“His friends know it to be his father. He killed him after he, told his father the truth about himself.”

Jacob’s head dropped, he rubbed the back of his neck, thinking of what to do. “I’ll kill him.”

“I didn’t know you cared for Cooper.”

“I might have used Cooper for sixteen years but, he was my friend. I always cared for him,” Jacob argued. “Bloody hell… I was going to ask him if he would be my partner.”

“What a shame… I always liked you two together, it would have been nice if that had been made official.”

“I guess some things aren’t meant to be.”

“…So you’ll avenge Cooper?”

“Naturally.”

“Now, are you sure…? Justice is better than death. Death is the end; prison will bring suffering.”

“Some people deserve death.” Jacob pushed himself away from the bar, he headed towards the stairs.

“Jacob?”

He stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder, to hear what Smith had to say. Smith seemed to be pretty worn by it all. To lose one of his punters like that, was, tough. He sees these people every day. They go there to be safe and yet, one of his regulars wasn’t protected. Yeah, it was Cooper’s own fault but, Smith had finally realised how important the pub is. To keep their own free from harm, free from the clutches of the dangerous.

“Cooper’s funeral is tomorrow. If you want to pay your respects, meet us here at eight.”

“I’ll be here.”

Smith nodded and as Jacob was just about to leave, Smith called on him again. “And Jacob?”

“Yes?”

“Make that son of a whore pay.”

“I assure you, I will.”

Jacob took to the roofs, using them to get across town, to get to his destination. Cooper’s death was a strange feeling for Jacob. He didn’t quite love him but he definitely had some feelings for him. Cooper was his crush, to put it simply. Ever since 1874, the two had been very close. Jacob visited Cooper at least once a week. Upstairs was not only where they were intimate, they talked, it was the only time they did. It was a shame; it could have been so much more.

Jacob came running up to a roof that mattered, opposite to him, Cooper’s house stood. He could see Cooper’s father in the window, staring out into the street. A guilty conscience perhaps? Or a content soul, believing he had rid the world of a sinful mind?

Jacob looked at his arsenal. The question was, what would be the weapon of choice? A dart to torture? A knife for a quick death? A bullet to cause pain? His blade to watch him die? All were reasonable. This murder was a hate crime, a crime at the hands of a family member. Nothing is worse than being betrayed by family. The people you can trust throughout the days they live, the people who would do anything to keep you alive. The treachery Cooper must have felt in his last moments must have been, unbearable.  

That vile man opened the window, allowing fresh air into his lungs. Maybe it was hard for him as well, he had killed his own son. All in all, it doesn’t matter what that piece of rubbish felt. Jacob had to avenge Cooper, he owed it to him if nothing else. As that dreadful man moved away from the window, Jacob took this chance. He zip-lined to the other building, clinging to the edge. He grasped the top of the window, swinging himself in. The appalling man turned around, seeing Jacob standing there. He gasped and as he was about to shout the odds, Jacob whipped out his blade, stabbing the man in the gullet. He viewed the man fall to his knees and collapse to the ground, holding his throat as blood gushed out. Jacob’s eyes burned with hate, he crouched down to the man’s level.

“Your son deserved better.”

The horrendous man attempted to reply but only spluttered blood out. Life drained from his hold, his hands became limp and his eyes lost animation. His skin was turning cold, colourless. That was Jacob’s queue to leave. 

When Jacob returned home, he threw himself onto the sofa. A place to help him think things through. To process what had happened, what he had done.

Adelia appeared, she stood over him with her hands on her hips. Analysing Jacob’s position, his face, his emotions. “What happened?”

Jacob fixated on the ceiling, surveying its quality and design. “Cooper was murdered.”

“Who would do such a thing?” she asked, completely shocked.

“His father did it. Cooper told him the truth…”

“Are you alright?”

“I have no idea...” Moisture resided in his eyes but the anger within him overpowered that. Too angry to cry.  “…One small mistake and, he was taken from the world. By his father no less.” Jacob’s voice cracked as he spoke.

“Did you kill him?”

“Yes, he is dead and gone.”

“Good. We don’t need scum like that roaming London.”

“People like us are murdered, all the time but you never think it would happen to someone you know.”

“Until it does… One day, people like us will be free, but not in our lifetime.”

Jacob looked towards Adelia. “Definitely not in our lifetime. Perhaps in one hundred years?”

“By then, I would dearly hope so. Though, people hardly change.”

“Individuals don’t but society can.”

“That is a lot of hope for society.”

“It isn’t impossible.”

“No, but it isn’t a certainty either.”

The pub had a dimmed look to it, like the cellar itself was sad that Cooper was gone. That it wouldn’t see his happy face any longer. Smith, Cooper’s few friends, Adelia and Jacob all stood by the bar, with a good beer in their hands. All were wearing black, dark grey suits. With Adelia wearing a black dress she had hidden away many years ago, not expecting to use it quite yet. Not for someone who was the same age as them.

“To Cooper! To the good bloke who was taken from us too soon,” Smith toasted.

The lot of them all clashed their mugs together, taking a large glug of the impairing drink. It wasn’t nearly fair, Cooper meant a lot to these people. His friends, Smith, Adelia, they all had Cooper close to their hearts but for Jacob, Cooper had stolen a part of his heart.

“We better get going, we don’t want to be late,” Smith announced.

They all nodded, bowing their heads in sadness. They sauntered to the church, all took their seats, waiting for the service. It was peaceful, something you could never describe Cooper as. He always took life by the scruff of the neck, pulling it along for _his_ ride, never letting it surprise him.

Some of Cooper’s friends had been reduced to tears during the hymns, it was too much for them. They spent pretty much every minute of the day with Cooper. They missed him as much, if not more than everybody else. Smith was determined to never let this happen again, of course he couldn’t stop people but he could educate them. You could say this event had destroyed any hope Jacob had for love. For Adelia, this just reinforced the importance of the pub, she aimed to pour more money into it, ensuring its survival.

The day was cloudy, dark. The trees were just beginning to blossom. New life was coming into the world while death was going on all around them. They meandered outside, for the final pray, when Cooper’s coffin would rest in its very own six foot hole. The lot of them couldn’t take their eyes off the coffin. They all knew why he was there, what events led him to that point and it was terrifying, because any one of them could have been him. Being caught off guard and betrayed by someone you thought you could trust, is the scariest thing in the world.

The final pray was done, the coffin was six feet under and Cooper’s friends had sulked away.

“Do you know how frustrating it was to try and keep you and Cooper together?” Smith questioned.

“You tell me,” Jacob replied.

“Very. I knew you two were perfect, yet you found love elsewhere. Cooper understood, he always did. However, when you came back to him, he wanted you to love him. And when you were finally ready, he was already dead.”

“Ok Smith, you don’t have to rub salt into the wound.”

“I’m only pointing out how, tragic this is.”

“I was beginning to love him; I think part of me always did. I would do anything just to tell him how I felt.”

“You _think_ part of you always did? Do you not remember 1870? You were in love with him, you just couldn’t see it,” Adelia stated.

“You’re right, I know you’re right. I did and I treated him like shit.”

“You didn’t. Honestly, he loved it. He didn’t mind, he knew what _you_ needed. He used to tell me about how you two would talk. He used to say that the sex was great but the conversations, were divine,” Smith mentioned.

“I’m glad he thought that, I only wish we could have been more.”

“You were, in your hearts, you were,” Adelia persuaded, trying to get Jacob to see the bigger picture.

“I suppose so.”

A single swift tear ran from Jacob’s eye, falling off his face. It enjoyed its descent to the ground, feeling the air pass through it. With all its speed, it hit the ground in one fell swoop. Leaving a mark of a sad day.


	11. New Generation

**1 th of July 1892 **

“Father, promise me you won’t get angry.”

Emmett stood in the doorway of the study; Jacob was sitting on his chair, fidgeting with his shilling. His eyes seemed deflated and his lips were slanted. The signs of a Jacob deep in thought. It was possible, Jacob felt a certain level of regret. Back when he was a child, a teen, he only ever pushed Ethan away. He hated the lessons and that caused him to push that hate onto Ethan. And just when he thought he could find a way to fix that broken relationship, the world took Ethan away from him. Or, maybe he was just messing with his shilling for the sake of it.

He twisted around to see Emmett and his entire state changed. His lips sprung back to their resting place while his eyes seemed full of life.

“I’m not promising anything. What have you done?”

“You know how Sybil has been staying in the Crawley house, to see friends?”

“Yes, what does that have to do with you?”

“She came with us to Southampton…”

“There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“I eloped with her and she may be with child,” he blurted out.

“You have only known her for a month.”

“You only knew Mabel for two months before you married her.”

“That was different. I asked for your grandfather’s blessing, I went through the proper etiquette and I was certain I was in love with her.”

“I love Sybil. If she is with child, you must support me.”

Jacob sighed, he couldn’t reject his son’s love. “Are her parents aware?”

“No.”

“Then we will go with Sybil to see her parents.”

“Are you, angry?”

Jacob got out of his seat, advancing to Emmett. “You have found love. I can’t be angry at that.” He ruffled his hair, chuckling like a proud parent should.

For a period of time, Emmett had decided he needed time out. The Crawley house was a perfect way to do that. Time away from his father is sometimes needed, spending time with people of your own age is sometimes needed. Sybil and Emmett were in the right place at the right time. They had spent a couple of weeks getting to know each other, using up all the hours they could with each other. Love at first sight perhaps? Once the Assassins had planned a week away at Southampton, the two decided there was no time to waste. Getting married and getting on with it pretty quickly. Meanwhile the other Assassins were enjoying themselves on the beaches, in the sea. For some it was a holiday, for those to, it was the beginning of a lifetime together. 

Sybil, Emmett and Jacob were all in silence, in a carriage, heading to Oxford. To break the news to Sybil’s parents – Vern and Flora - wasn’t going to be an easy task. Albeit, they were Assassins but were a traditional family. Sybil’s two brothers – Damon and Stewart - were both married and had done so properly, her sister, Boann the same. If anything, Sybil would be a disgrace to the family.

Emmett was now a young man, at eighteen years old, he was now an adult. Responsible for himself, nonetheless, he still lived with Jacob and Adelia. He still hadn’t had the pleasure of meeting Frank; the man had stayed away from the lot of them ever since 1874. Emmett was so different to Jacob, his techniques had a blend of both Jacob and Adelia. A mix of diving straight into things and waiting for the opportune moment. He also favoured some devices over others, not having the whole shebang like Jacob but not having minimal equipment like Adelia. He had decided not to use the hallucinogenic darts or the voltaic bombs but he did use a rope launcher. Though, out of nowhere his weapon of upmost choice was a cane sword, enjoying the novelty of it. Not only this but he seemed to lack a certain, sarky nature, probably got that from Mabel. Still, Emmett had a likeness to a young Jacob, you could say he looked exactly the same. There were a few differences, of course. He had no scars and he had green eyes that were a gooseberry green.

His outfit was inspired heavily off of Adelia’s and Jacob’s. He had a fabric-y coat fitted around him that stretched to his ankles, it was a dark chocolate brown colour. The hood hiding in amongst the collar was of the same colour but had a nice leather finish to it. Underneath, he had a red waistcoat neatly displayed with a belt diagonally sitting across the middle of it. His trousers were dark grey and had been tucked into black boots that went no further than the lower part of his shin. These boots had an Assassin insignia moulded into the bottom of each shoe, only visible when Emmett was sprinting through the streets. His gauntlet was one of the old ones, the ‘Chimera’, he had taken a liking to it when he searched through the abandoned designs.

Sybil had the face of an angel. It was like someone had sculpted it for hours on end to get the perfect face. Everything was pretty much symmetrical, her eyes were the same shape and were the same size, same goes for her ears. The only aspect that let her down was a part of her skin that had been discoloured, by her left cheek. A burn from hot water when she was a baby. She had dull brown hair but when the sun shone on it, you could see highlights of blonde. Her eyes were grey, they had such a delightful shimmer to them.

The carriage arrived at a large house amongst a village, close by to Oxford. As Sybil got out of the carriage, Flora opened the door, stepping out into the street.

“Sybil! We weren’t expecting you.” Emmett joined Sybil’s side with Jacob standing a few feet away from them. It wasn’t long before Sybil’s mother noticed rings on a certain finger. “What is the meaning of this?”

“How do I say this politely…? Mother, this is Emmett Frye, my husband.”

“Emmett Frye is your husband?!” She directed her attention to Jacob. “You’re Sir Jacob Frye?”

“I am indeed.”

“Did they marry without your permission as well?”

“They did.”

“And you’re alright with that?”

“I am. My son is in love. Does it matter how they did it?”

“I suppose it doesn’t.” She looked to Sybil once again. “I’m not angry, I’m disappointed but I’m happy for you.”

“Will everyone else take it as well as you?” Sybil wondered.

“Your siblings might, your father is another kettle of fish.”

“I’m not nearly as strict as you. What has she done this time?”

Everyone directed their eyesight to Vern who was standing at the doorway.

“This is Emmett Frye, my husband.”

“Oh! How marvellous.” He began walking down the steps. “We can move to London, Flora. I’m sick of this country air.”

“I thought you would be, livid,” Sybil commented.

Vern moved to Flora’s side, placing his arm around her waist. “Do you think we followed the rules? We eloped ourselves, I’m glad one of our children took after us.”

“What now?” Emmett pondered as he sensed an awkward silence coming on.

“You two lovebirds can return to London. We will settle things here and follow in a month or two.” Vern said.

“Alright, back into the carriage,” Jacob announced.

As Emmett and Sybil got back in, Vern caught Jacob’s attention quickly.

“Sir Jacob. How is London?”

“It can be a dangerous place but with skills like ours, it isn’t that bad. It’s a place of innovation, a place where change is called the future.”

“You paint it beautifully.”

“As I should. It is my home, after all.”

“See you in a few months.”

Jacob gave them a soft nod, joining Emmett and Sybil in the carriage afterwards. Oh, the ride back to London was a jolly good time. Discussing all about small talk subjects, nothing of great worth or value. It was a rough journey, let me tell you. Not only did it seem longer but the driver took them down many country roads that would not be favoured by most. Did this guy have some kind of messed up 19th century satnav? _Goddamn satnav’s always taking me down country lanes, you know what I’m on about._  

Once they were back Jacob got straight onto buying a house for Emmett and Sybil. Letting them chose whatever they wanted. Jacob was prepared to folk out most of his money so that his son would be happy. No price was too high, except some were but never mind that. In the end, they chose a house not too far from Jacob’s home. Probably a tactic, to keep the grandparent close by to mind the upcoming child.

While the two sweethearts were settling in, Sybil’s parents came out of nowhere, moving in on the same street as them. Soon after, her siblings moved into houses of their own in London with their partners. Did two months go by that quick? I guess time flies when everyone is panicking about what’s going on and there’s suddenly a woman with a bump and a kid on the way. Two young souls, only just crept into adulthood and they were already pressurised into becoming mature adults, not young ones. That’s the consequence of eloping and having the sexy time at such tender ages. If they weren’t ready, it was too late for that feeling.

Speaking of time flying, was it that time? Had it been nine months already? Two seconds ago, the Dawn family had just arrived in London and now, Sybil was giving birth? How did that one happen? I guess time really **does** fly when people are panicking.

Jacob and Adelia were hanging in the spare _parts_ room, playing catch with one of Jacob’s old hats. Clarice was watching the game, keeping the score. They tossed it back and forth, watching it like a hawk to ensure they would catch it. If it reached the ground, it was one point to victor. There had been close calls, where the hat was inches off the ground when caught but so far it had stayed in the air. In turn that made Clarice’s job boring, she was beginning to doze off. Adelia had the hat safely in her hand, she threw it towards Jacob and he prepared for its decent towards him.

The door crashed open, causing the two to withdraw themselves from the game and resulted in Clarice getting quite a shock. Damon stood there with a smile on his face. Jacob caught the hat without concentrating on it and in the same movement he threw it onto a hat rack opposite him, it attached itself to a hook with its edge, spinning around before settling on it.

“Go on then,” Jacob pressed with excitement.

“It’s a girl. They have called her Lydia.”

“That’s wonderful,” Adelia said.

“There couldn’t be better news,” Clarice remarked. 

“You must come to the house, that means you too Adelia. Everyone else will be there by now.”

With that they all swiftly left the house, hurrying through the streets. The day had an unusual warmth in the air. It was only early March; the trees were still bare and nature had yet to wake up and reproduce themselves. The clouds were distant, the sky claimed the attention of every human who dared to look at it. It was just, one of _those_ days. Where the weather surprises you and puts a smile on your face.

More smiles were to come, for there was a new child in the Frye and Dawn families. A one that would bond the two together, creating a true atmosphere of family.

The four calmly walked into the room. Adelia took to staying in the distance, in order to not intrude. Sybil was lying on the bed with little Lydia in her arms, Emmett was sitting next to her. Flora, Vern, Stewart, and Boann stood around the bed. They moved slightly to allow Jacob and Clarice to see. Clarice began to tear up at the sight of the newborn Lydia.

“She’s a beauty…” she uttered.

Everyone agreed in murmurs, they were all so captured by the sight of the innocent baby. Mesmerised by the delicate child who has yet to feel any pain from the world. Jacob smiled at the little one, Lydia’s eyes fixated on Jacob’s face, it was like she was staring into his soul, working him out.

Sybil’s siblings all said their goodbyes and got to hold Lydia before they disappeared off to their homes. Jacob, Flora, Vern, Clarice and Adelia were the only ones left. They had a few chats and each passed around Lydia like she was a parcel but when she made it to Jacob, she stared into his soul once more. She seemed to either feel calm with Jacob or was made uneasy by him. Whichever it was, Jacob didn’t take too kindly to it, passing Lydia back to Sybil almost instantly.

“If you don’t mind, I need some rest,” Sybil declared.

“Oh, of course sweetheart,” Flora replied.

Flora orchestrated everyone out, they were all pushed out into the pleasing warm streets, to return home. Easy for Flora and Vern, to get home was a matter of a few minutes, for the rest it was a much longer journey.

Adelia wrapped one arm around Jacob and her other around Clarice. “How does it feel to be a grandfather?” She looked to Jacob.

“It feels, fantastic.”

Adelia moved her head towards Clarice. “And how does it feel to be a great grandmother?”

“Good. A new addition to the family is such an enchanting time. At least I won’t have to look after this one.”

The three of them chuckled as Adelia released them from her hold. Clarice headed off home to tell Frank the news, (while attempting not to get her head bitten off in the process) whereas Jacob and Adelia parkoured through the boroughs towards Whitechapel to tell Evie and Henry the result of the day.

Within Henry’s clutch was a decorative vase. Fragile and pure. It would be so easy for it to break into an almost infinite number of tiny pieces. Nothing was placed in it; the vase was left to be a piece of your imagination than anything else.  

“You really want _that_ there?”

“Yes. It won’t break on its own,” Henry maintained as he placed down the vase on the edge of a shelf.

“Look Adelia, this is what an old married couple is like,” Jacob said as he entered in with that sarky walk.

“Don’t you start,” Evie warned.

“What? What am I starting?” Jacob raised his arms in an offended manner. “Anyhow, we’re here to tell you, I am now a grandfather.”

Henry swiftly looked up from the vase. “Tell us more.”

“My grand- daughter is called Lydia.”

“What a beautiful name,” Evie commented.

“Everything went smoothly?” Henry queried.

“From what I know, it did.”

A silence fell in the room, it was an interesting moment, full of nothingness. They swayed, waiting for someone to say something further. Though no one could say anything before a draft blew into the shop, knocking the vase ever so slightly. It rocked from side to side, toppling over the edge when its centre of mass was all off balance with the shelf. Everyone in the room saw this vase fall in slow motion but luckily, Evie caught it in her hand before anyone else reacted.

“I told you so,” she said, giving Henry a glare.

“Ok, we’ll put it somewhere else,” he admitted.

Jacob and Adelia tittered at the exchange, finding the argument absolutely hilarious. The _old_ married couple had finally left the honeymoon period and had entered the ‘let’s argue about everything because you should do what I say goddammit!’ period.

“Oh, Greenie… Listen to Evie next time.”  

“She isn’t always right.”

“Is that so?” Evie gave him the sharpest stare you could ever receive. So, you know a knife edge, right? Take that and multiply it by a thousand. With that sharpness, add eighty-four to it and now you have how piercing that glare was.

“No, of course not dear. You’re always right.”

“Precisely.”


	12. Similar Situations

**15 th November 1896**

Adelia opened a conspicuous envelop, in her room. She stood by the window, pacing around. She pulled out a thin piece of paper, throwing the envelop onto her chair. The paper had a beautiful ‘Adelia’ written upon the fold. The ‘A’ flicked up while the ‘L’ curled. She flipped the paper, reading the words imprinted on it.

 

_‘Dear Adelia,_

_I am truly sorry but, Primrose passed away on the 6 th of November. She had a disease, one which took hold after she came back from a ten-month trip with fellow Assassins. Ours sources tell us, she was pregnant and had the baby away from us. We do not know what has happened to this child or who the father is. I know this must be a lot to take in but do you want us to find out if there is a child? Would you want the baby?_

_Best Regards, Kenzie.’_

 

Adelia fell back, she grasped the curtains behind her and took them with her, to the floor. The rail broke on one side, the curtain dropped and draped over her. She gasped and with that breath, burst into to tears. They stayed by her eyes but as more poured out, they slowly ambled down her face, resting in the creases by her nose.

Her door slammed open, there was Jacob, checking on her. He ran towards her, dropping to her side. He brushed the curtain off of her and held her close. He cuddled her into him, rubbing her back. He glanced at the letter in her hand, reading all he needed to know.

“Adelia…”

“My child- is dead. I never raised her, never met her but she’s… my child… and she’s dead…”

“What do you want to do?”

“I need to go- to Scotland, pay my respects.”

“Should I come with you?”

“Would you?” She looked up to Jacob. The tears blurred her vision, made it watery. It was like Jacob was behind a waterfall, one she could not get passed.

“I wouldn’t let you go alone.”

“Thank you… Oh, poor Primrose.”

It’s an event that changes your perspective of life. You never expect to outlive your child, whether you knew them or not, outlasting your own child is something a parent should never have to experience. Adelia had done just that. She may have not wanted the child, cared for it or even desired to know of its existence but she was Primrose’s mother at the end of the day. If she had kept the child, things would have been different. She would still be alive and Adelia couldn’t help but think she indirectly had Primrose’s blood on her hands.

Jacob sorted things out, got everything packed and organised. Told everyone where they were going, told Evie, Henry and Emmett the more delicate details. Scotland was a long way, even longer when the feeling of grief hangs over you. Adelia had never believed she was capable of grieving for someone she had never met but Primrose was her child, a mother never loses that connection.

Piled into a carriage for the trip, all ready and set to go. Evie, Henry, Emmett and Clarice all stood and waved them off. All felt the sensitivity of the matter, Clarice more so, she had helped Adelia through all those months of pregnancy. As the carriage disappeared she shed a single tear, she knew what Adelia was going through, she was the only one who did.

The journey was stirring, silence throughout every second. Only the whimpers of sadness made conversation. Jacob didn’t dare try to add any more comfort, this journey needed to feel short and discussion would only double the perception of time.

The carriage pulled up onto a country farm with a decently sized farm house. It teemed with Assassins, they could be seen all over the place busy training and such. Kenzie and Heather approached the carriage, linked by their arms.

Adelia emerged from the carriage with a sad slump. Jacob joined her side, watching her closely. Sometimes it was like those two were joined at the hip, being away from each other only seemed to cause the duo harm.

“I’m glad you came,” Kenzie softly spoke.

Adelia’s head hung low, her eyes didn’t wish to make contact. “I had to, to say goodbye.”

“You may have missed the funeral but we can take you to the church tomorrow,” Heather mentioned.

“Thank you,” Adelia murmured.

“I’ll show you to your rooms.” Kenzie escorted them in.

They somewhat unpacked and settled in for the night. In the morning they would be taken to a church in the middle of nowhere, to see the final resting place of the young Primrose. Life had stolen a young soul, it wasn’t fair, not one bit.

Adelia was up before anyone else, the early hours of the morning did not appreciate disturbance. The dew on each blade of grass collected on Adelia’s boots, soaking them to the core as she walked through the acers of land. When she had looped back to the farm house, she noticed a teenage boy sat on a log by a group of trees. The rising sun shone down on these trees, casting a light on the boy. The sun was trying to cheer him up, warm his misery and show him the light of the world. Adelia approached him, sitting next to him.

The boy stared at the ground, shuffling dirt around with his feet. Adelia wanted to lift his spirts, like the sun did. She might have been feeling down herself but she couldn’t stand by and watch him be upset.

“You look ever so sad, what is your name?”

“Glenton.” He looked up from the ground, surveying Adelia, his eyes widened and his head dropped back down. “I’m sorry,” he uttered.

“Hm?” Adelia sounded.

“Primrose was your daughter… I got her pregnant… She fell ill after Toran was born, it was my fault.”

“No, no. Don’t say that, these things happen. It isn’t your fault.” Adelia paused for a moment. “You called the child Toran?”

“Yes, it was my grandfather’s name. I was fond of it.”

“Wait… You’re Kenzie’s son?”

“Aye…”

“Does he know you’re Toran’s father?”  

“No, I haven’t told him… We left him with the couple we were staying with, I’m not ready for a child but at the same time-” He cut himself off, he couldn’t bear to think he had to have such a responsibility.

“How old are you?”

“I’m sixteen.”

“You need to grow up first. I can tell you aren’t ready for a child.”

“Like you weren’t?”

“I was under different circumstances but, yes, I wasn’t ready either.”

“I need to tell my father; it isn’t fair to Toran.”

“You have more sense than me. Are you sure it is what you want?”

“Toran is the only thing I have left of Primrose.”

“I’m certain with that attitude, you will make a good father. I suppose you would make Primrose proud.”

“I see where she got her kindness from, many people would blame me but you’re just comforting me.”

Adelia smiled at the compliment. “Many people find ways of escaping pain; I know how to confront it.” Adelia glanced at the ground. “…Did you love her?”

“More than I thought possible but we were too young.”

“You especially. …What was Primrose like?”

“She was kind, sweet and humorous but she had a vile temper.”

“Sounds like she took after me, not after- Never mind.”

“Not after the disturbing man who took advance.”

“Exactly... Nevertheless, if that event did not happen, Kenzie would not have met Heather, you wouldn’t exist and neither would Toran.”

“A chain reaction.”

“What is that, chemistry?”

“Yes. An interesting subject.”

Adelia sighed. “You’re still just a boy.”

Glenton whipped out his hidden blade. “A talented boy.”

Adelia chuckled. “Indeed.”

Kenzie appeared behind the two, examining the situation. He had his hands firmly upon his hip, he captured the moment in his mind.

“I see you have met my son.”

They both faced Kenzie. Adelia was still lightly laughing, allowing Kenzie to see some of that smile, his eyes lit up at it.

“Father, I must tell you something.”

“What is it?”

“I know where the child is. He is called Toran and he is my son.”

“You got Primrose pregnant?”

“I’m sorry.”

“I guess it was inevitable, you did grow up with her. I only thought she was like a sister to you, not, a lover.”

“Shall I leave you two to talk?” Adelia queried.

“We are talking about your grandchild,” Kenzie remarked.

“Yes, we are. We’re both talking about our grandchild.”

“Who would have guessed our families would have come together?”

“Not in the way most thought.”

“Not at all. We were never meant for each other anyway.”

“No, you’re too clumsy for me.”

“Excuse me but-”

Adelia got up from the log, she tilted her head and smirked. “Clumsy Kenzie.”

“I wasn’t _that_ clumsy.”

“Hmm. How many times have I saved your life? Five? Six?”

Kenzie sighed, his shoulders flew forward along with it. “Ten, it was ten times.”

“Oh, of course! How could I forget?”

“I did not miss your sarcasm.”

Adelia grinned at the comment, giggling at it. “And I did not miss your seriousness.”

“It is nice to see your smile.”

“You got to see it after all.”

“Not to ruin the moment but, we should be ready to go within the hour.”

“Well, I will leave you two to talk. There is a child that needs his father and grandfather.”

“You don’t want any part of his life?”

“No, this isn’t my family. I don’t want to be involved.”

“I do want you to know, Primrose never hated you for what you did, she loved her life here and she was glad you sent her here,” Glenton mentioned.

“That is, good to know.”

Adelia wandered off, following the trails of the farm, collecting some more dew on her boots. The sun did its best to reflect light off the droplets, beaming it to Adelia. The day had so far been kind to her but an upsetting time was ahead, seeing her daughter’s grave wasn’t the most joyous activity.

“You were up early.” Jacob ran up beside Adelia as she strolled through the fields, he seemed to be a bit out of breath.

“You’re up late.”

“It’s only nine.”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“I guessed as much.”

“Kenzie’s son is the father of Primrose’s child. He called him Toran, I am a grandmother.”

“Will you get involved?”

“No. Scotland and London couldn’t be further apart; it would be too much hassle. Besides, the day I gave up Primrose was the day she was no longer my family.”

“It’s never simple, is it?”

“Never. Although, it wouldn’t be life if it was.”

“It would be nice if life gave us a break.”

“It did, in 1870 and 1877 and from 1880 through to 1886.”

“Well, we are due another.”

“Maybe 1897 will be a better year.”

“I hope so.”

Kenzie called everyone to the carriage, Jacob and Adelia appeared from the fields while Heather quickly exited the house. Glenton – who was still sitting on the log – watched as they piled into the carriage. Kenzie hopped up, taking the reins. He gave the horses a good whip, sending them off onto country tracks. Thirty minutes down the road brought them to a junction, a quick turn to the left and amongst trees, a church proudly stood. 

Kenzie parked the carriage and everyone poured out. Kenzie and Heather took the lead, showing Adelia and Jacob to the grave. They stopped by a tree, Heather pointed to a grave a good few feet away from it.

“There it is.”

Adelia gawked at the headstone for a moment, really taking everything in. She slowly approached it - in a shuffle - with Jacob following her every step. Meanwhile, Kenzie and Heather stayed by the tree, allowing Adelia time.

Adelia crouched down, reading every word intently and scrutinising every single carving in the stone. She took her fingers to her lips, lightly touching them before moving her hand to Primrose’s name, pressing her fingers against it. She pushed her hand on the ground, her glove soaked up the mushy mud, creating what could only be described as a mud pie upon it. She lifted herself up, observing the mud on her glove like it was precious. Swiftly, she snapped back, wiping the mud on her trousers, resulting in another mess.

Sensing her need to cry, Jacob stepped closer to Adelia, subtly wrapping his arm around her. He rubbed her arm, adding not only comfort but a bit of warmth too. She turned her head, burying it into his chest. The clouds collected and attempted to spit rain at them but instead, snow descended from the pale white sky. It came to rest on the ground, on their hair. Jacob placed his other hand behind her head, holding her closer, hoping to make her feel just a little better. He picked up on her soft weeping and his grip tightened.

Kenzie and Heather watched from the tree, keeping their distance. They were restraining their feelings, if anything they were like Primrose’s parents and that made their grief heightened. Not as much as Glenton but it was definitely hard for them, even Adelia’s emotion towards it all wasn’t as severe.

“She isn’t experiencing grief… It’s guilt,” Kenzie claimed. 

“That’s understandable. If she had kept Primrose, things would be different.”

“However we look at it, her being here means she did care, in a way we can’t explain.”

“She gets to say goodbye, yet she never said hello.”

“That was her choice.”

“One I hope she doesn’t regret, it would be worse for her if she ever said hello.”

Adelia pulled back from the hug; she lay her head on Jacob’s shoulder while his arm was still around her. They gradually walked towards the tree with sorrow residing in their eyes. Once upon a time, Jacob told a newborn baby girl that she would face hardship, little did he know that would be dying at the tender age of seventeen. Long ago, Adelia had a child but she never met her, the closest she came was seeing her headstone in a graveyard far from home.

They reached Kenzie and Heather, Adelia gave them a nod. A simple indication that it was time to go. As they were walking away, Adelia glanced back, seeing the grave one last time.


	13. Bright Darkness

**24 th of May 1897 **

Jacob was busy clearing up his room. When he woke that morning, he lay on a bed with no covers surrounding him. His sleep must have been a restless one, all the covers had ended up on the floor, sprawled about. It gave him quite a shock at first.

Two knocks rattled the door, Jacob dumped all the covers on the bed, in a giant heap.

“Come in.”

Emmett sauntered into the room, noticing the mess of the bed. He stared at the blankets, wondering what the hell happened. “Bad night?”

“I have no idea.”

“Look, Father… As much as I would love to stay in London, there isn’t anything to do here. The Assassins we have are enough. My skills would be more valued abroad. I had a talk with Sybil, we both think this is best.”

“If you want to help abroad, that is fine.”

“Really?”

“I’m not going to stop you. This is your life.”

“We’ll be leaving for France, next week. When we go, will you look after Lydia?”

“Of course, I would think Sybil’s family would help as well.”

“I presume they would.”

Jacob placed his hand on Emmett’s shoulder, smiling at him. “I’m glad you have taken control of your life. I’m proud.”

Emmett chortled. “I do feel other Brotherhoods need more help than ours.”

“Templars are always out there, wherever you are.”

“Why does this bloody war exist?” Emmett asked with irritability in his voice.

“When a group wants freedom and group wants to take freedom away, using powerful objects… There is bound to be a war.”

“It’s insane.”

“It’s necessary.”

“I know…”

Jacob pushed Emmett away, with his hand, playfully. “You should start packing.”

“Yes, I must.”

“You will be careful, won’t you?”

“I think you forget, Father. I’m always careful, you’re the one who isn’t.”

“I think you forget those stories came from my younger years.”

“I don’t need to tell you why you’re wrong.”

Jacob chuckled. “I can lie to myself.”

“That’s a dangerous game, Father.”

“Not as dangerous as you might think.”

* * *

**19 th of July 1899**

* * *

Adelia and Jacob were sitting on the sofa, Adelia had her legs crossed on it while Jacob was slouching in the corner. Their coats, gauntlets and gloves were thrown on the table in front of them. They were just having a relaxing afternoon.

“Is-” Adelia got closer to Jacob’s hair, to see clearly. “Is that a grey hair?” She gasped. “Are you becoming an old man?”

“A grey hair? …It must be the light.” He tried to kid himself.

“No, that is definitely grey. I have never seen grey so dark, it’s like the clouds.”

Jacob investigated Adelia’s hair, trying to counter her attacks. “I see a grey hair as well. On _your_ hair.”

“What shade?”

Jacob sighed. “It’s like a crystal white. I’ll be grey and old while you’ll still be gleaming.”

“I was made to sparkle.”

“Oh, were you?”

“Can’t you tell by my eyes?”

“I always thought of them as a shine, not a sparkle.”

Adelia playfully punched his arm. “I know they sparkle.”

“Ow… That hurt…” He sniffled and gave Adelia the cold shoulder.

“Uh huh… Don’t be such a baby.”

Adelia attacked him from behind, tickling his neck. He cringed and squirmed at it but Adelia kept on tickling him. His laugh was from the torture of it, her laugh was from torturing him. Just a bit of fun, a bit of teasing. You would think they would have matured by now, but oh no, this was still a regular occurrence for them.

Jacob turned more towards Adelia, she just wouldn’t stop. So, to end her strikes, he went for her stomach. Tickling the hell out of it. She retreated, taking her hands away as her torment began. He had found her most vulnerable spot, profiting off it. She fell back on her half of the sofa, Jacob hung over her. He took his hands away, gazing into Adelia’s eyes for a brief moment. He sat back into his corner, throwing his arms over the sides. Adelia pushed herself up, slumping in her corner. 

“Hmm. Your eyes do sparkle,” Jacob agreed.

“Thank you.”

He flicked his hands up, lightly. “Any time.”

Later that day, they were sprinting through the streets for another time. Just going to the pub (you know the one) but as the two of them hopped over a 5-foot wall, Jacob stopped running, backing up into the brick. Adelia ran for a few moments before noticing Jacob wasn’t by her side, she stopped, turning around. Her eyes locked onto his located and she jogged back to him. When she arrived, she placed her hands on her hips.

“What are you doing?”

He was out of breath; it was unusual to hear such a rhythm of breathing from Jacob. “My chest hurts and my legs feel like jelly.”

“Wait… You’ve strained your muscles?”

Jacob nodded. “Today is the day I retire.”

“I must admit; my knees feel like they could give way.” She sat beside him, her knees started to shake as she rested on the ground.

“Are we both retiring?”

“I feel, the time is right.”

“Now, we can relax properly.”

“Oh, most certainly.”

“We can push our responsibilities onto Emmett and eventually, Lydia.”

“It’s nice, to be free.”

As the calendars were replaced twice over, happy times escaped the minds of our nearest and dearest. The new century, right from the start, had little hope to it. In terms of Jacob and Adelia, this was the year they lost Frank. Ok, yes, they hadn’t talked to him since 1874 and yes, both parties made damn sure to stay out of each other’s way. Nonetheless, they had known him for a long time and to lose him now, when there was so much light, that was difficult. While Jacob and Adelia had been upset about it, they didn’t dwell on his death, they hardly had the energy to do so after how he treated them. Clarice, on the other hand, was distraught. She had lost her husband after 52 years together. That in itself is enough to make anyone cry and though they may have fought endlessly after Mabel’s death, she still loved him to the core.

His final resting place was a plot next to Mabel, after all the years of resenting Jacob and Emmett for her death, he got to be next to her once more. His funeral was peaceful. Emmett came back from whatever country he was in to see the funeral, Jacob and Adelia just made time and as for Clarice, it was the only thing that could occupy her time. It did not rain, the sun beat down on them.

Clarice did bounce back from it, within a few months, she was back to helping out in any way she could. Looking after Lydia while everyone was out doing their jobs, ensuring her entire house was clean every day and most importantly, catching up with Jacob and Adelia, with a nice cup of tea.

The century was surely getting underway, 1902 snuck up on them pretty quickly. It was only a few days after Lydia’s ninth birthday, Emmett and Sybil had already gone back to their mission abroad. This left Jacob and Evie to have a good talk about Lydia’s Assassin heritage and her training. At Lydia’s home – in the garden – there was a range of dummies set out, used by Emmett when he doesn’t have a mission to complete. They stood in the garden, explaining everything to her, in the nicest way possible.

“And you’ll be like your mother and father.” Evie finished off her talk.

“I don’t want to be an Assassin.”

“What? Why not?” Jacob asked, surprised the nine-year-old didn’t want to join in.    

“I want to learn history, science, geography. I don’t want to kill.”

“It isn’t entirely-” Evie attempted to explain.

However, Jacob quickly interrupted. “You might have to kill but you save lives in the process. The Templars would trap us all, we free people from that.”

Evie gave Jacob a look of pure shock, never expecting him to have an outlook like that. She might have been back for a decade but never once had Jacob talked about his stance on Templars and such. He had a mature head for it now, it wasn’t all about fun.

“I understand that, Grandfather but, I want to study not train.”

“Who says you can’t do both?”

“I said so. I don’t want to do both.”

“Ok, maybe we should leave it there,” Evie said as Jacob was just about to persuade Lydia further. “She doesn’t want to be an Assassin; we shouldn’t hound her.”

“Alright.” Jacob guided his attention to Lydia. “If you ever want to learn, ask us anytime.”

Lydia nodded. “Can I be excused?”

“Of course you can,” Evie replied.

Lydia ran off, inside. Probably to research some history about something but from books that Evie once owned, she would still get to learn Assassin history. However, Lydia did try to stay away from those books, she didn’t at all wish to learn anything about Assassin history. It might have been her ancestor’s way of life but she was convinced she would never join the cause.

I mean, why would she? London was peaceful, Britain was peaceful. Abroad, that was a different story but she only cared about her home and so, why would she? She was nine, she wanted to have a childhood, an innocence. So many Assassins miss out on that and, she wasn’t going to let it slide. Not that she wanted to be an Assassin or anything, at least, not in this point in time.

You remember Mr Denshaw, right? Well, in the year 1903, he lost his life. Only due to natural causes, nothing spectacular. Ruth was conflicted about his death. She did care for him but the entire reason she married him was to restart her life, nothing more. She never loved him, not like she loved Norvin. Norvin was her everything, Mr Denshaw was her escape. He never knew her real story, only her butler knew. Why did he know? Well, let me tell you. He was an Assassin previously but after an injury to his leg, he could no longer get around the way he would have liked. Instead, he picked up his family trade, serving. Lucky for him, he ended up in Ruth’s household. After a couple of days, he recognised something. She was looking for a book, but not in the usual way. No, she used her vision and he noticed it straightaway. He confronted her and the truth was told.

Ruth didn’t last long after her husband, she fell ill and her northern stubbornness brought her death. She refused a doctor, insisted she would get better on her own but, she did not. It crushed her children, they had lost both parents in the space of a few weeks. On the other hand, it only slightly flattened Adelia, she recovered quickly.

The only way Adelia found out was when one of Ruth’s children – not too different in age - visited her, they knew Adelia always used to see Ruth but they had no idea why. Of course Adelia had to try and shrug it off in the view of her half-sibling but as soon as she closed the door, she slid down it.

She embraced her knees, softly crying at the thought of her dead parent. She knew this day would come but it was too early, she thought she had more time. Within seconds Jacob was looking over the banister, checking on Adelia. It only took a millisecond for him to notice Adelia’s upset expression, he swiftly ran down the stairs, reaching her side. He crouched to her level, tilting his head to side, giving her a sympathetic look.

“What is it?”

“Ruth, is dead.” She softly spoke, her tears coming to a stop.

“I’m sorry.”

“I, I knew it was going to happen. It only turned out to be sooner than later.”

Jacob and Adelia kept their distance during the funeral, allowing Adelia’s half-siblings to grieve in peace, without questions. The day poured, threw all the water it could onto the graveyard, ensuring they would know to cry along with the clouds. It brought an awful darkness to the day and rightly so, it was the perfect weather for a funeral. After the final pray was spoken and Ruth’s coffin descended - settling above Mr Denshaw’s – the two siblings walked away. Adelia held a bunch of roses in her hand, she sat them by the headstone. She stared at the words, she had just managed to process everything, that Ruth was really dead, that both her parents were gone. The tombstone read:

‘In Loving Memory of,   
William Denshaw   
Who died on the 17th of January 1903, Aged 85   
Also his wife,   
Fern Denshaw   
Who died on the 14th of February 1903, Aged 82’

“Are you ok?” Jacob asked.

“I’ll be fine. All the previous generation are old and frail, this was overdue.”

“Are you saying-”

“Clarice is next…”

“She’s two years younger than Ruth, Norvin and Frank were. She has plenty of time left.”

“I know but, she is next.”

“I suppose… You can’t stop death.”

“We all wish we could but, it comes for us all.”

“And there is nothing you can do to stop it.”

“No… There isn’t.”


	14. Peaceful Sorrow

**27 th of March 1905**

Jacob stood by the front door, picking up a letter that had flown in from letterbox. Adelia walked down the stairs, still grouchy from her night’s sleep. She walked towards Jacob, seeing the letter in his hand.

“What’s that?” she questioned.

“I think it’s from the Irish Brotherhood.”

“Oh, do you think they have news on Vern, Flora, Boann and Damon?”

“That was a mouthful.” He chuckled while Adelia giggled. “Yes, we do need news on them.”

“It would also be nice to know how John is doing over there.”

“Well, he’s with family now, I would guess he’s fine.”

Lydia peaked around the reception door, while everyone was away, she was staying in Jacob’s house. She didn’t want to make her presence known, so she stuck to eavesdropping.

Jacob opened the envelop by almost ripping the letter in two, he should have used a handy letter opener. He pulled the letter out, allowing the envelop to drop to the floor. Adelia scowled at him as she picked up the litter. Jacob skimmed the words, they sunk into his soul and mind. He took a step back.

“They- They were, they were all killed.”

“All? Even John?”

“Even John, all five of them are dead.”

“How…? How could that happen?”

“It says they were ambushed by Templars, they weren’t prepared… They were Assassins, they should have won.”

“I know all too well the results of an ambush. When I was in Newcastle, there used to be seventeen of us. Some Templars ambushed us and only eight of us survived.”

“Still.”

“Still nothing, an ambush surprises you, catches you off guard. You can’t win a fight like that, you can only survive.”

“I suppose…” Jacob sighed, shaking his head at the letter in disbelief. “We need to tell Emmett and Sybil; we need to tell Lydia.”

Lydia scooted around the door, she approached Jacob and Adelia at great speed. “Templars did that?” she asked.

Jacob looked down on the 5’3’’ twelve-year-old. “Yes, they did.”

“I’ve been reading grand-aunt Evie’s books, learning the history. If this is a war and our family and friends die because of it, then I have to join the cause.”

“Then, we must start your training immediately.”

“You’ll have plenty Assassins around to train you, Jacob, Evie, Henry, myself. You’ll be master in days.”

“You exaggerate, Adelia.”

“I am one for that.”

Sybil’s parents, her sister, her brother and our dear horse caring friend, were all dead. It wasn’t even due to ignorance or jumping the gun, they were targeted, the night they were ambushed was the night they had to die. That night, they were heading for a Templar hideout, to try and destroy it. A mission that would have greatly helped the Irish Brotherhood. Like John, Sybil’s family came over to Britain, they had Irish heritage. It was Flora’s side of the family that came over, though Flora herself was born in England. Ireland called for Assassins and those five were the first there. Sybil’s parents were a lot younger than Jacob and the crew. They were only fifty years old when they died, oppose to the fifty-eight-year-old Jacob and Evie, the sixty-two-year-old Henry and the fifty-seven-year-old Adelia.

The Templars killed them like the cowards they truly are. It shouldn’t have been them but it was. When you’re surprised, your brain has to catch up to the moment but your brain can’t successfully do that while you’re fighting for your life in an ambush. That is why they died. No one was on hand to save those who had survived the initial attack and without medical supplies, they bled out in the mud.

Anyhow, this event had changed the mind of a stubborn girl. It had some benefits, but that benefit is nothing to celebrate over. While the lot of them were waiting for Sybil’s family’s bodies to be returned (John’s would stay in Ireland with his family), they all got to training Lydia.

Standing in that garden, the four of them had everything they needed to teach Lydia. A wall to climb, dummies to train with and plenty of equipment to use. Lydia took to it quickly, she had read all about the Assassins, now she had to put those words into action. By the end of that blazing hot spring day, she had managed to climb the side of the house, she perfected her technique on the dummies and sparred with Jacob and Evie, almost managing to get the upper hand on them at points. As for equipment she liked, the kukri peaked her fancy.  

A day transformed into a week, Sybil and Emmett came back from their mission, only to find out the horrible news. Sybil could barely breathe, hardly walk, when she found out. To lose so many family members in one fell swoop, that is a thought that could never be entertained never mind it actually happening. The funeral was arranged within hours, their bodies in the ground as soon as they arrived. It was a terrible time for Sybil, for Emmett. It was their first experience of death, losing people close to you. Jacob and Adelia were practically trained in the art of coping after death, being able to comfort both Sybil and Emmett but especially Sybil.

A week soon got onto weeks, years and by 1908, Lydia was a ready to go Assassin. At fifteen, she had come up with a design for her outfit and mastered every skill she could for three years’ worth of training. One thing she hadn’t quite decided on was a preferred weapon. She had argued with herself about it since her first day. Everyone else had always had a favourite weapon, Jacob had his brass knuckles, Evie had her cane-sword and Henry had his kukri. Lydia on the other hand was always conflicted about which was her favourite. Though she always liked the kukri, the cane-sword did interest her.

She stood over a cane-sword, a kukri and a set of brass knuckles that were lying on a table in her garden. She was picking a weapon to train with but she couldn’t decide. Her four mentors walked up to her after waiting one too many minutes.

“What’s taking you so long?” Jacob asked.

“I don’t know what to use.” She turned around, grasping the edge of the table, leaning on it. “You all have your preferred weapons, whether you still use them or not. I just- I want a decide which will be my preferred.”

“You always liked the kukri, I’m sure that would be a good fit for you,” Adelia said.

Lydia turned back to the weapons. “I do enjoy using it…”

Henry pulled out his kukri, staring at it for a second. “Why don’t you take mine?”

Lydia swivelled back towards the four. “Really?” she said with excitement in her voice.

Henry smiled at Lydia’s uplifted demeanour. “I’m sixty-five I don’t have a use for it now.”

Lydia practically snatched the kukri out of Henry’s hand. She stepped away from the four, getting enough room to swing the kukri, making sure it had a good feel. “Yes. This will definitely be my favourite.”

“Good to hear it,” Evie said. “Now today we will-”

“Can I ask you all a question?” Lydia wondered.

“Of course,” Evie replied.

“Why don’t you teach fear tactics anymore?”

The four of them all gave each other knowing looks, they were thinking on how they would tell Lydia. It wasn’t easy for any one of them, they had all been greatly affected by the events that happened twenty years ago. They had gotten over most of it but the fact that they had created a monster, was something they could never get over.

“We don’t like to think about it,” Adelia spoke up.

“No, we should tell her,” Jacob declared.

“I don’t think I could,” Evie admitted.

“You three know better than me,” Henry stated.

Evie sighed, it was deep and came straight from the heart. “All you need to know is, they are dangerous. They can turn you into a monster.”

“I want to know the full story.”

“You don’t.”

“Lydia, it brings up the worst of memories. Have trust in Evie when she says, they are dangerous,” Adelia mentioned.

“She should know; I could tell her,” Jacob said.

“Can you?”

Jacob nodded. “Look, Lydia… I once, I once saved a boy. He was unhinged but, we didn’t find that out until it was too late. I took him to India, we trained with the Indian Assassins. We learnt these fear tactics. I didn’t like them but this boy did. He got violent and soon he blamed me for something I didn’t cause. He killed the ones I sent after him. It took Evie to bring him down and with the help of Fre- Inspector Abberline, we erased his existence. No one knows who he really was, no one but me. The public know him as, Jack the Ripper. Have you heard of him?”

“I have… Jack the Ripper was an Assassin?”

“Yes and I trained him.”

“We trained him,” Adelia added.

“We all did,” Evie further added.    

“Ok, I understand now. You’re afraid it could happen again.”

“Exactly,” Evie said.

“I’m sorry I pushed you into telling me but I’m glad I know.”

“It’s alright. It’s better to remember mistakes than forget them,” Jacob stated.

You would think 1908 would be a nice, calm year. A year which would bring Lydia to her best, raring to go when the time is right. You see, if you thought that, you would be wrong.

In the recent days, Clarice had becoming weaker and weaker. Not due to any illness though, a doctor had a good look at her, coming to the conclusion that it was just old age. The time was right, the older generation had died years ago, Clarice’s days on earth were up. She had lived her life and lived the best she could have dreamt of.

Jacob and Adelia arrived at her house, for their usual cup of tea and natter session. They let themselves in and made their way to Clarice’s room. As they entered the room, Clarice was drawing her final breaths.

“I can feel it,” she said.

Both of them darted to her bedside, examining her condition, checking this wasn’t the day she would go. But it was.

“Not yet, we haven’t had our chat,” Adelia pronounced, hoping Clarice could hold on.

Clarice took Adelia’s hand and gave her a faint smile. “You’ll look after him, won’t you?”

“Always.”

Clarice let go and went to Jacob’s hand, holding it. “And surely you’ll look after her?”

“Till the day I die.”

Clarice released her hold. “Before I go… do you have any last gossip?”

“We think Lydia and Sam might love each other,” Adelia was quick to say.

“Oh, I do hope so. I saw them together, once. They looked happy.”

“And Stewart seems to have a mistress,” Jacob stated.

“Well, did we ever doubt him? He always has his eye on other women.”

“No, I don’t think we doubted him at all,” Adelia agreed.

Clarice smiled lightly, as much as she could. Unfortunately, it was her last. She closed her eyes, going into the deep sleep of death. Her last breath would be one Jacob and Adelia couldn’t forget. It sounded almost, happy. She was content with her life, right up until the final moment.

They looked at each other, both bowing their heads to the floor.

“Rest in peace, Clarice,” Adelia uttered.

“You’ll be missed.”

It wasn’t simple for Jacob and Adelia. Clarice was like a second mother to them both. She got them through all the tough times, she was the person who would give advice at the drop of a hat and she had a lot of life, energy, gossip in her. She cared for them like a mother would, both allowing them the proper care and attention they should have had as children. Even though Adelia had Ruth, she saw Clarice more often. Ruth was her mother by blood, Clarice was the mother she always dreamed of. But now, that mother figure was gone. The last of that generation.

The funeral came quick and fast, another death to add to the list. Another death for them to cope with. Emmett and Sybil once again had to come back from their mission to attend the funeral. The plot where Frank lay was dug up, ready for Clarice’s coffin to sit above his. Allowing the husband and wife to be together in one final way. The prays were said and the ceremony was completed, on yet another rainy day. Sybil and Stewart sauntered away from the grave, keeping their hands warm on the cold, nasty day that it was. Jacob, Adelia, Emmett and Lydia all hung over the headstone.

“I can’t believe Grandmother is gone…” Emmett said.

“Neither can I,” Lydia concurred.

“Adelia and I have been bracing ourselves for it, for years.”

“We didn’t think she would last so long…”

“But she did,” Emmett stated.

“Who are we supposed to gossip with now?” Jacob asked, adding light to the conversation, to the rainy day.

“Yourselves?” Lydia suggested.

“We might have to.”

* * *

**16 th of October 1914**

* * *

“Where would we go?” Evie asked.

“Well, the Crawley house has been abandoned now. Everyone has either joined the army or has been pulled to other countries. You could go there,” Lydia suggested.

“It isn’t the worst idea,” Jacob admitted.

“You’ll be safe there,” Lydia persuaded.

“I say we go there,” Adelia decided.

“Thank you Adelia, thank you Grandfather. At least you agree with me.”

“Fine, we’ll go,” Evie subsided.

“Grand-Uncle Henry, what do you think?”

“If they go, I’ll go.”

“Then, it’s settled. I’ll arrange transport.”

“Ta,” Jacob sounded.

Evie shook her head. “Do you have limited seriousness?”

“It would seem so,” Jacob replied.

By 1915 the four of them had settled into the Crawley house. Jacob and Adelia became the cooks, keeping everyone fed while Evie and Henry focused on collecting some wild flowers and tending to the horses that still lived in the stables.

It was like they belonged in the country, not the busy London they had lived in for so many decades. I mean truly, Jacob, Evie and Adelia came from country stock. For Jacob and Evie, the house brought back a lot of good memories and some not so pleasant but decent memories as well.  

The four of them were enjoying a nice summers afternoon, out in the garden. They had some chairs set out on a stone patio with a table in front of them. They sat around it, just having those good ol’ conversations sixty year olds normally have. You know the ones. _Do you know? Because I don’t._

“Possibly the worst war in history and we’re too old for it,” Henry complained.

“I know; I would feel better if we could help. We only sit out here, doing nothing,” Evie grumbled.

“It would be our luck, the worst war you could ever see and we don’t get to play a part in it,” Jacob whined.

“I can understand the frustration but isn’t it better that we’re out here, in the country, safe from the horrors of war?” Adelia pondered.

“I’m only complaining because in our younger years, we could have helped,” Jacob said.

“Have you thought that, this isn’t our war? We come from a different generation.”

“But this is our country and we would all do anything to protect it,” Evie countered.

“This isn’t my country,” Henry swiftly remarked.

“Still,” Evie said.

Jacob glanced at everyone. “We have had good lives, haven’t we?”

Adelia glared at Jacob, with her eyes she asked him to change his sentence.

“Albeit, we have had hard times but we pulled through.”

Evie glowered at him, he made it sound easy, as if it was. She had to be pulled from India to fix one hard time, one in which Jacob almost died.

“With the help of others… We learnt from our mistakes.”

Henry scowled at Jacob, he knew fine well that many mistakes had no learning after them.

“Some of us, learnt from our mistakes. All in all, we have had decent, happy lives. Better than most. We now live in the country to survive another few years without fear…”

Everyone stared at Jacob, they were waiting for him to finish his inspirational speech.

“So, why don’t we have a good scone before they get cold?”

Everyone chuckled, roared in laugher, guffawed at Jacob’s stupid remark. Scones lay on the table in the middle of them, they rapidly took one each, smothering them in butter, sinking their teeth into them. Another one of Jacob’s great bakes, a Great British Bake, if you see what I’m getting at.

Jacob let his eyes stare into the distance, watching the garden. He barely did it himself but his eyes focused on a sparrowhawk, it bounced around proudly. Protecting a dead yellowhammer, it stayed by its prized food. Rooks could be seen encroaching the Sparrowhawk’s territory but they were quick to hop back and stay out of its way.

Jacob chortled at the birds, substituting his metaphor. A smile came to the corner of his lips. Adelia glanced at Jacob, seeing his grin, she followed his line of sight, spotting the birds. She beamed at it, faced Jacob and beamed more. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed her smile, he turned his head to her, smirking at her and she smiled further.

At long last they were free. Free enough to be in high spirits without consequence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddd, that's it! Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it. :) <3


End file.
